Ever After
by Dagel
Summary: Un amor que nace entre dos ribales de castas contrarias, que deberían luchar sin saber contra quién, pero al conocerse todo cambiará aunque aún no sepan que darán su corazón a su enemigo... Pairing:S×B otras: YY×Y, M×R si!mi primer Shounen Ai...
1. The begenning

**Ever After...**

Dgl: Por fín!! al fin me animé a escribir una historia con mi pareja favorita!!, espero que esté más o menos aceptable...

Bakura: � - peleando con Kaiba – lo vez!! Eso te pasa por decir que no puede escribir Shounen Ai hoy nos fregó a los dos!!

Seto: no es mi culpa! Además, deberías sentirte con suerte de tener una pareja tan superior a ti

Bakura: superior... lo dirás solo por el dinero �

Seto: si claro, hazte el desentendido, acéptalo de otra forma nunca podrías alcanzarme...

Bakura: por si no te haz dado cuenta idiota, tu andarás tras de mí es SB no BS XP – le saca la lengua a Kaiba

Dgl: ya tranquilos :S bien espero que tengan paciencia conmigo como saben es el primer Shounen ai que escribo :S y en especial otra época, y universo alterno... creo que me estoy arriesgando un poco pero, bueno ahí voy con todo.. que lo disfruten!!

**Cap. I..- The begening **

A lo lejos se divisaba el imponente castillo seguido del pequeño pueblo habitado por los vasallos del rey y un poco más alejado de estos se encontraba el espeso bosque, no muy visitado a causa de su apariencia un poco sombría, el ocaso se divisaba en el horizonte tiñendo de colores cálidos todo el lugar incluido el bosque haciendo que por un momento abandonara su apariencia normal y tomara un aspecto casi mágico, dentro de este se encontraban dos chicos practicando con espadas…

- Pesa mucho… además ya te dije que sé usar el arco y con eso me vasta… - un chico de cabellos blanquecinos y largos se encontraba con un chico rubio de piel mucho más oscura que la suya…

- No me digas eso, y no tuve opción… - fue interrumpido por su compañero

- Ho no me digas que fue idea de…

- Vamos lo hace por tu seguridad, no todo el tiempo tendrás el arma que te gusta debes saber un poco de todas… estando dentro de nuestro grupo no puedes confiarte…

- No fue mi elección estar aquí…

- Ni la mía tampoco y lo sabes… - puso una mirada melancólica, recordando

- Lo siento Malik, supongo que a nadie le gusta… - agachó su mirada arrepintiéndose de haber dicho lo anterior

- Jajaja no pongas esa cara, sabes que yo estoy bien y a gusto aquí, además no dejes que Bakura escuche eso, lo entristecerás aunque no llegue a demostrarlo el intenta hacer lo mejor por nosotros… – levantó su espada dando la señal a su acompañante de que continuarían con el entrenamiento

- Si yo lo sé pero confío en ti por eso te lo digo, además… tienes razón pudimos acabar peor… - levantó también su espada, lo pensó unos segundos antes de decidirse a atacar primero, pero Malik logró detener la estocada del chico y de un hábil movimiento logró hacer que soltara la espada, sin embargo el chico cayó de bruces al suelo por el impulso que había tomado…

- Ajajajaj!!! Pobre Ryou… jeje de veras que eres más torpe de lo que aparentas!!...

- Oye!! No me llames de esa forma – protestó aún en el suelo, pero se lanzó para recuperar su espada y luego se levantó y comenzó a atacar a Malik logrando manipular de mejor forma su espada

- Jejeje lo siento, pero… n n no es cosa mía… - deteniendo el último espadazo que Ryou le había lanzado – a mí me dijeron eso

- Que? quien – dejando de atacar

- Pues… no te… mira ya está muy oscuro…

- No me desvíes la plática Malik!! – comenzó a atacarlo de nuevo

Dos chicos corrían acercándose al castillo, seguidos de algunos compañeros, escondiéndose entre las sombras que se volvían más oscuras a medida que los minutos corrían, el ocaso había terminado y el cielo apenas tenía un leve esplendor iluminando vagamente, demasiado, para que los guardias lograran divisar las figuras que se movían

- Genial… cuanto teníamos de no venir?

- pues… desde la última vez que alguien te miró lo suficientemente bien para identificarte � créeme que aunque te creas no eres tan negro como la noche

- � no me llames negro… soy moreno, demonios!!…

- Por amor a Ra! Marik, te acusarán de hereje – Dijo con sarcasmo, y con una sonrisa burlesca un chico cuyos cabellos blanquecinos resaltaban entre la oscuridad…

- Oh cállate! A ti también � Ra, demonios, a ellos les da lo mismo… además n n me tienes envidia por que yo puedo confundirme entre las sombras con más facilidad que tu – Marik tomó con una mano un mechón de cabello del chico haciéndoselo hacia delante

- Si, consuélate nochecita – el chico regresó hacia atrás su cabello…

- Si claro y tu que?? nubecita?? � - ambos entraron al castillo mientras que el resto del grupo tomaba otra dirección

Dentro de los calabozos del castillo un chico rubio era arrojado a una de tantas oscuras y frías celdas, en donde los peores delitos eran pagados por aquellos que los cometían…

- Oigan! Tienen que dejarme salir!! No he hecho nada!! Pregúntenle a mi amo!! El les puede asegurar – se escuchó el sonido de la puerta siendo cerrada, al quedar solo sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo, sabía que nunca le creerían – yo no lo hice… - el chico se dejó caer de rodillas apoyándose ligeramente en la puerta… se encontraba solo ahí, era extraño pero ninguna de las celdas por las que había pasado había nadie, al irse los guardias el era el único en ese deshabitado y sombrío lugar, cuando de pronto se escuchó una explosión

- Un ataque!! Todos a sus puestos!! – uno de los guardias dio el aviso de emergencia a todos, incluso aquellos que estaban custodiando los calabozos acudieron, quedando solamente dos vigilando el lugar…

- Huy mira hoy si nos dejaron – Marik se asomó por una de las esquinas – crees que ya nos esperan?... Bakura?... Bakura! – Marik había regresado su mirada hacia donde debería estar Bakura, pero no lo encontró… - Hay Ra! Ahora donde te fuiste?... Hn no importa… - Marik continuó con su misión tal como lo había planeado…

- Que?! un ataque?, de nuevo? Grr!!... Rayos… - dentro de una de las más lujosas habitaciones del castillo un chico de cabellos castaños dio un golpe a una mesa, dándole la espalda a uno de sus guerreros que se encontraba dándole el aviso de emergencia – dime, quien vigila los calabozos?

- Los calabozos Señor? Dejamos a dos de nuestros hombres ahí…

- Dos?!! DOS!!! Como es posible, acaso no piensas!!

- Señor?!

- Rayos han logrado entrar y salir con facilidad habiendo cinco veces ese número!! Envía más y a los mejores!!

- Pero señor Kaiba lo que sucede es que…

- No me pongas excusas quiero que lo hagas ahora!! – Kaiba señaló la puerta…

- Sí señor! – hizo una señal de reverencia y salió…

- … espero que no lo eches a perder – desenrolló algunos pergaminos que tenía a un lado de la mesa, mientras tomaba asiento… - Me pregunto si el bandido que lograron identificar estará entre ellos – mirando un retrato hecho a mano de Marik a base de la descripción dada por el mismo soldado que acababa de salir – "aunque he tomado medidas… pero si hacen lo que esperamos… entonces debemos estar preparados para atraparlos…"

- Que hace ust… - El hombre no terminó su frase y cayó inconsciente al piso… el chico frente a el guardó algo en su morral y se asomó a ver a la puerta de la que el otro había salido… encontrándose con un joven de su misma edad o un poco mayor… se quedó unos momentos observando la situación cuando notó los papeles…

- Podrá ser…

- Quién está ahí? – el joven Kaiba levantó su mirada al escuchar el susurro, el causante del sonido retrocedió alejándose de la puerta… dudó un poco juzgando la situación se arriesgaba a recuperar la identidad oculta de su amigo, o huía conservando la suya… no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar… - Quien eres tu? – Kaiba miró fijamente el rostro del chico que se encontraba frente a él, a pesar que sus eran cabellos largos y de un color peculiar el chico tenía un aspecto muy atractivo…

- Nadie importante – al notarse descubierto comenzó a caminar hacia la mesa dentro de la habitación para poder tomar aquellos pergaminos entre sus manos…

- Exijo que me digas tu nombre – El muchacho miró las vestimentas de su nuevo acompañante – ya veo eres uno de esos ladrones… - observó como ojeaba los demás papeles luego de guardar el retrato

- Oh, no me llames así, me discriminas, - respondió con tono sarcástico - eso es malo para un… rey?… - al observar detenidamente uno de esos documentos…

- No soy el Rey, por si no sabes quien soy, mi nombre es Seto Kaiba, reconocido líder de los guardias de este castillo así que como verás, estas en la boca de tu león…

- déjenme salir!! Ayuda!... Rayos! Que no entienden yo ni fui!! Me han inculpado! – el chico gritaba a más no poder dentro de su celda, estaba decidido a gritar hasta quedarse afónico o bien hasta que alguien en ese detestable castillo lo escuchara…

- Oiga no puede estar aquí!! – escuchó la voz de los guardias seguido por un quejido y el sonido de alguien que caía…

- Lo sé, pero me encanta intentar lo imposible… - Marik sonrió mientras avanzaba observando las celdas, todas estaban vacías – ya se me había echo raro no escuchar el escándalo de otras veces… - frunció el ceño, el viaje habría sido por gusto – mejor les aviso a los demás

- Oiga!! Quien está ahí!! Espere! Tiene que escucharme!! – el chico se levantó y comenzó a mover los barrotes de su celda con fuerza para llamar la atención de la persona que se encontraba ahí…- AH! – retrocedió cayendo sentado por la sorpresa al ver a alguien asomarse repentinamente

- Vaya, vaya… - Marik sonrió asustando aún más al pobre chico que se había arrepentido de haberlo llamado

- ... demostraré un poco de diplomacia, mi nombre es Bakura… y yo también soy un líder así que no tienes por que presumir… - se acomodó en la silla frente a la mesa con toda confianza

- Tu? Eres el líder de esos bandidos que vienen a saquear hasta los calabozos??!(N/a: jajaja XDDD que chistoso se oye!!)

- En cierta forma… y con mucha razón, como verás no soy tan ignorante y reconozco que un simple guardia no puede tener entre sus cosas estos documentos, ni… - mirando detenidamente un objeto dorado y mostrándoselo al mismo tiempo al otro

- No soy solamente un simple guardia, si quieres una muestra, subiré de rango al atrapar al causante de tantas inquietudes para el rey… - desenvainó su espada y la colocó justo frente al cuello de Bakura

- Si, como será tan difícil atraparme dentro de tu salón privado… eh Seto? – Bakura se rió un poco mientras colocaba su mano en su cintura muy cerca de la abertura de su bolsa (la bolsa Oo el "morral" es que no estoy segura del nombre)

- No, de hecho ya tenía un plan para hacerlo – Seto sonrió con confianza… sin embargo el albino amplió más su sonrisa sin preocuparse en absoluto – Ah sí y no creas que el haber descubierto que mi enemigo es tan lindo me retractaré de ello… eh… Bakura… – dijo mirándolo con malicia haciendo que el otro se sonrojara

- Eh…- se repuso de la sorpresa que le habían causado las palabras de Kaiba - pues yo tampoco…

- En serio? Significa eso que crees que yo también soy lindo? – Kaiba sonrió de forma maliciosa, Bakura al sentirse descubierto se sonrojó aún más…

- Eh… no… - Hizo lo posible para tranquilizarse y por fin sacó lo que llevaba oculto en su morral lo cual brilló no permitiendo a Kaiba observar de que se trataba, al desvanecerse el brillo, Seto estaba desmayado en el suelo – Creo que eres apuesto – Bakura sonrió en señal de victoria eliminando el rubor por completo de su rostro y corrió fuera de la habitación…

- Ajá entonces eres inocente? – Marik aún seguía luchando con la cerradura demasiado oxidada de la celda del rubio

- Claro que lo soy!! Joey Wheeler nunca se rebajaría a ser un vulgar ladrón

- No lo repitas! Un ladrón no es más de lo quesehace de él – Marik cambió su expresión, para luego mirar al chico que de nuevo había retrocedido espantado – así que tu nombre es Joey, deberías ver un poco más antes de repetir lo que el resto dice…

- Lo lamento, entonces usted es…

- Claro, que te parece? Estás siendo rescatado por un vulgar ladrón… crees que si fuera un guardia te estaría sacando? O peor con un alambre?? - se rió un poco – bien como sea, estás perdonado – justo en ese momento abrió la puerta, y comenzaron a caminar fuera…

- Er… como se llame… señor… creo que alguien viene – Joey le llamó la atención a Marik, se escuchaban varios y aceleradas pisadas dirigirse hacia ellos…

- Demonios deben de ser los guardias… sígueme – corrieron en dirección opuesta, hacia un pasaje secreto por medio del cual se desplazaban dentro del lugar…

- Oh no… - Se escondió un poco detrás de Marik al notar que en la dirección en la que habían corrido ya los esperaba otro grupo apuntándolos con sus flechas

- Rayos… - Marik miró tras ellos, el otro grupo los había alcanzado…

- Ríndanse ahora antes que les ordene disparar – de entre ellos salió el que parecía ser el líder del grupo...

- Si… claro – Marik cerró sus ojos y levantó sus manos… mientras Joey hacía lo mismo…

- Menuda ayuda que fuiste – Joey murmuró suavemente para que solo Marik lo oyera

- Quéjate si te llegan a lanzar a tu celda de nuevo… mejor cierra tus ojos - Marik bajó los brazos y los cruzó… de pronto una fuerte luz iluminó el lugar Joey apenas lo notó con sus ojos cerrados sin saber como podía haber tanta luz en ese lugar…

- Vaya!! Pero que les pasó – Joey recorrió con su vista a todos los guardias tirados en el piso desmayados, cuando de pronto notó una figura que seguía de pie justo al final del pasillo

- Bakura! compañero! – Marik se acercó a su amigo que tenía un aspecto cansado, al notar eso su expresión cambió a una más seria – no me digas que lo has usado! Sabes que te agota demasiado, en especial contra tanta gente – le ayudó a sostenerse al notar que su amigo se tambaleaba un poco…

- Marik… escúchame bien… - Marik se agachó un poco para escuchar mejor a Bakura que hablaba muy despacio al parecer por la debilidad – esto pasó por culpa tuya - Marik recibió un golpe de parte de Bakura – si fueras más cuidadoso no tendría tantos problemas…

- Mía?!... Oye me montaste una escenita…!! Creí que estabas muriendo – Marik se enderezó de nuevo al ver como su compañero se mantenía sin dificultades

- Claro que no! que me agote un poco no quiere decir que esté a punto de pasar a mi tumba!

- Si claro… de todas formas me preocupaste idiota…

- Pues bien que te preocupaste por que sabes que fue tu culpa, para empezar tuve que ir a encargarme del tipo que te había visto! Y para colmo de otro ya que ya habían hecho un retrato tuyo…

- Si? Puedo ver como me dejaron? – Marik puso ojitos muy tiernos mientras Bakura sacó el pergamino que había guardado y se lo dio

- Además me hubieras ahorrado esto de haberme obedecido…

- Obedecido en que? Oo

- te dije que esta vez no veníamos a sacar a nadie! Ra! Te dejé venir pero a llevarte cualquier otra cosa, pero que los calabozos los dejaras! – Bakura señaló a Joey

- Oye! Errar es humano

- Sí así como envidiar verdad?

- � No sé de que me hablas…

- salgamos de aquí luego seguimos… - Marik siguió tras Bakura seguido de Joey que solo los había escuchado un poco confundido…

- Señor Kaiba, los soldados… Señor? – dos guardias habían ido a avisarle que los guardias que habían mandado a los calabozos habían sido encontrados desmayados en el piso… sin embargo el estado de su líder no era muy diferente… lo levantaron y lo llevaron a su habitación para que descansara…

- Escúchame Marik no podemos sacar a cualquier idiota que esté encerrado solo por que te de lastima – Bakura iba caminando a paso lento en medio del bosque seguido por Marik y Joey quien seguía sin decir palabra…

- Oye viejo no seas tan cruel… el chico quería salir de prisión…

- si y tu de buena gente lo sacaste no?

- Oye me explicas ahora, no te entiendo

- Marik yo he sacado a nuestros aliados y ellos me consideran su líder por esa razón, sin embargo tu eres y seguirás siendo el segundo al mando mientras yo esté aquí… entendido?

- …Puedo quedármelo? Mira me viene siguiendo

- le ofreciste comida? – Bakura miró a Joey con una sonrisa burlesca

- Oigan! no soy un perro!! – Joey miró con enojo a Bakura

- Ajajaja… Bakura que descortés eres…

- Esta bien que se quede, de todas formas ya nos vio, nos conoce… y ya no tengo energías para usarla de nuevo - con un bostezo y siguió con su camino

- Si!! Serás un nuevo compañero – Marik se dio vuelta y siguió caminando y al estar junto a Bakura le murmuró – además creo que a este chico lo conozco…

- "Usarla?!" – Joey miró sin entender… pero luego siguió tras los chicos

Al llegar al lugar en el que habitaban una especie pequeño pueblo en medio del bosque ambos observaron a Malik y Ryou que se encontraban hablando con un chico cuyo color de cabello era muy peculiar…

- Amo!!!... - Joey corrió hacia los tres chicos

- Lo sabía!! Vez Bakura, te dije que lo reconocía…

- aja… entonces mereces algo de crédito… supongo � si es que en verdad lo hiciste por eso… - le dio una mirada de "no te creo pero te diré que si" mientras Marik le sonrió de forma nerviosa…

**TBC...**


	2. Te quiero recordar

**Ever after **

Dgl: Bien aquí estoy por fin actualizando sé que me tardé mucho y lo peor es que me ha quedado más mal que bien pero aquí estoy… gomen por haberme perdido tanto es que bien como que no he estado con muchas ideas, y además me han cortado el tiempo en la compu TT y con solo dos miserables y patéticas horas al día no logro hacer nada.. pero aquí está por fin mi quizá no tan esperado... segundo cap

**Cap. II Te quiero recordar…**

Luego del anochecer Malik y Ryou iban en camino hacia su aldea estaba habitada de personas a quienes Bakura acompañado de Marik habían sacado de los calabozos, eran personas que habían ido a parar ahí por delitos menores, y en especial por aquellos que lo hacían por necesidad...

- Ryou! Malik- ambos chicos se pusieron alerta al escuchar la voz a lo lejos, un chico de cabellos negros con detalles en rojo y amarillo los había alcanzado rápidamente gracias a la velocidad del corcel que le transportaba...

- Yami? Hola... que te trae por aquí... - Ryou le sonrió al chico con confianza al ver que se trataba de un conocido

- Problemas cierto- Malik también le sonrió pero con algo de burla...

- Bueno... - descendió de su caballo y habló algo avergonzado - quisiera... hablar con Bakura

- Lo sabía! Si son problemas- Malik casi saltó señalando a Yami

- Relájate Malik, Bakura está... haciendo unas cosas talvez no tarde mucho...

- Ah... supongo que por lo general no se retrasa demasiado no?

- No te preocupes, esta vez no iban a lo de siempre, será rápido...

- Entonces a que iba?...

- Tenía que arreglar algunos problemas que se acarreó Marik...

- Ah... ya veo, lo descubrieron... mucho se había tardado

- Hey, hey a Marik solo lo fastidio yo me oyen?...

- Claro tu tienes más derecho no?...- Yami se rió un poco

- La sangre es más espesa que el agua...

Llegaron a la aldea rápidamente, continuaron hablando cuando de pronto un grito hizo que desviaran su atención hacia donde provenía...

- AMO- un chico rubio iba corriendo hacia Yami quien se sorprendió de verlo...

- Joey! JOEY- sonrió al ver que se trataba de uno de sus más queridos amigos...

- Amo no puedo creerlo, encontrarlo en este lugar... - Joey tomó la mano de Yami y le hizo una reverencia, todos los que estaban cerca observaron curiosos...

- Joey, por favor, aquí puedes… tienes que llamarme Yami... - rodeo su mirada por el lugar se sentía un poco incómodo...

- Oigan ustedes que hay de interesante, acaso les parece raro el pelos de púas?... como si no viviera prácticamente aquí - Bakura los observó a todos quienes al instante regresaron a lo que estaban haciendo - así que tu pequeño sirviente...

- Señor… Yami conoce usted a estos…- pensó un poco antes de usar el término debido a que tenía muy claras las palabras de Marik – hum… ladrones?

- Si pero luego te hablo de eso… por ahora necesito hablar contigo Bakura

- Parece que rescatar a tu pequeño sirviente no era el único favor que necesitabas cierto?...

- Esto ya no es un favor también te concierne y mucho… - Joey observó extrañado como los dos chicos que se encontraban con Yami se parecían mucho a los que le habían ayudado a salir de prisión…

Kaiba despertó se encontraba en su cama... al levantarse sintió una leve punzada en su cabeza...

- Ajj... - se sostuvo la cabeza - como y en que momento llegué hasta aquí?

-Joven kaiba! que bueno que despertó - un chico de baja estatura y cabello dividido en tres colores entró a la habitación...

- Que haces aquí, además que hago yo aquí, saben que esta habitación no me gusta

- lo lamento, pero su señor padre se preocupó y pidió que le trajeran a esta cama más cómoda

- Ese viejo avaro no se preocupa por nadie

- Eso no es cierto... bueno, me enviaron a ver si había despertado y si quería comer algo...

- ah si claro, vete - Kaiba hizo un ademán para que el chico saliera y al estar solo comenzó a recordar que era lo que había pasado la noche anterior al parecer se había desmayado pero lo que pasó antes... no recordaba qué había pasado antes...

- Que tal Seto? ya no te duele el golpe en la cabeza- un chico un poco menor en edad que él entró tenía una sonrisa con algo de burla, tenía el cabello de un tono celeste a azulado

- Golpe- Seto miró al chico - es lo mejor que se te ocurre- ante el comentario el otro chico soltó una suave risa

- Bueno, si escucharas las teorías de los demás hasta tú te ofendieras...

- Oh... no creo, no soy un obsesionado con la ciencia...

- Tu si dejas que la ignorancia de esta época te corroa

- No es que la crea pero no me opongo a ella, como tú lo haces, si no fuera por que eres el hijo del rey ya te habrían tostado en una hoguera... por cierto cuál es la teoría

- De todas formas... ah... si, lo que dicen...bien como no sabes lo que pasó con los guardias te tendré que contar el detalle que tus pequeños subordinados los encontraron en la misma situación que a ti...

- Magia, esa es la maravillosa teoría de las masas...

- Exacto, Seto te has aplicado en las tontas teorías de tu pueblo...

- la risa del mismo chico que había salido y regresaba a la misma se escuchó - pero esa teoría también es de su padre

- en serio? entonces a quien salió el hijo?...

- quien sabe...

- Jaja muy graciosos, entonces que teoría prefieres?...

- Ambas son unas idioteces

- grosero… y dime tu ladrón se escapó de nuevo?

- Mi… pero si aún no sabemos quien es…

- Por favor… pero si hasta tenías su retrato… o acaso lo olvidaste?

- Claro que no! Yo no olvido detalles como ese… pero no recuerdo haber tenido alguna pista de ellos

- estas seguro… bueno quizás seré yo el que se equivocado, de todas formas tus negocios no son de mi incumbencia…

- hn… puede ser…- Kaiba se quedó pensativo mientras los otros dos chicos salían de su habitación

- No comprendo de donde sacas esa conclusión – Bakura había escuchado la explicación de Yami quien le había puesto al tanto de una situación que los involucraba tanto a ellos como a algunas otras personas en especial

- Es sencillo, ambos castillos poseen uno… lo que quieren es ponernos en contra para lograr conseguir los artículos con mayor facilidad sin que nos apoyemos

- Tienes alianza con ese reino?

- Si, sabes que necesitamos unirnos…

- Ese reino no tiene conocimiento de su existencia o al menos eso se ya que no he escuchado nada al respecto

- Ni siquiera rumores? Bueno por otro lado seria descuido de su parte dejar que se divulgara mucho

- Nada… siempre hay rumores, en tu reino los hay y aquí también…

- Tienes razón… el caso es ese… inculparon a Joey para hacerlos perder la confianza, quien sabe que harán luego

- Que interesante – Bakura se encogió de hombros…

- interesante? Eso es todo?

- mmm…. Si… acaso esperabas algo más

- Que? de ti?... nunca espera nada nadie – Marik que había escuchado todo en silencio por fin interrumpió pero solo recibió el golpe de una fruta en su cabeza lanzada por parte de Bakura

- Pues claro quienes quieran que sean son peligrosos y lo serán más si consiguen aunque sea uno

- Talvez ya tengan uno… nunca se sabe, o quizás tu pequeño sirviente simplemente no es tan confiable

- Que dices! Soy uno de los mas leales sirvientes del príncipe – Joel saltó de pronto de su asiento y luego guardó silencio al ver que todos lo miraban – es decir… que dice?… - se volvió a sentar

- JAJA no te preocupes aquí nadie respeta al "jefe" – Marik recibió otro frutazo por parte de Bakura – lo que pasa es que nadie a parte de nosotros sabe que el "señorito Yami" es un principito – esta vez recibió uno por parte de Yami

- Entonces.. querías algo más- Bakura observó de nuevo a Yami

- No, solo te avisaba, ten cuidado… Joey alista el caballo – Yami se levantó para salir

- No quieres uno para Joey? – Ryou estaba sentado cerca escuchando un poco…

- Para mi? – Joey se señaló a sí mismo un poco sorprendido

- Muchas gracias Ryou – Yami le sonrió mientras asentía

- Ryou…recuerda que… - Bakura se levantó al ver que Ryou había salido pero se deslizó con una de las frutas que habían rebotado desde la cabeza de Marik ( Shi: si bue no exactamente habían rodado la mitad del camino XD)

- JAJA – Ryou estaba recostado en la ventana – Bakura eres más torpe de lo que pareces

- Entonces no lo soy tanto por que me veo muy ágil – Bakura se quedó sentado en el suelo tranquilamente

- Ajá… si como digas – Ryou se alejó sin darle importancia

- JAJA Bakura no presumas tanto – Yami se despidió con su mano y salió seguido de Joey

- Eh… hasta luego fue un placer y muchas gracias - Joey hizo una pequeña reverencia antes de salir

- Malik! – Bakura se levantó al salir ambos – oye deja de divulgar mi dicho

- Que malo eres, Ryou ni siquiera sabía que decías eso de el, pero bueno me fue útil logre que siguiera tratando con la espada

- Ah que genial me alegro por ti… ahora vete tengo sueño… - señala la salida… - bien tu también morenazo… - mira a Marik

- Seh claro… - Marik salió tras Malik… - oye por cierto me acompañarás mañana al pueblo?... iré por algunas cosas

- Supongo que si… pero que no sea muy temprano… - dijo bostezando un poco…

Seto se encontraba mirando a través de la ventana de su habitación, la luna lucía esa noche, al igual que las estrellas que ofrecían una hermosa vista, pero no estaba consiente de eso concentrado en las dudas que su mente quería aclarar… pero al mirar la blanca luna una cosa vino a su mente… la imagen de una persona dándole la espalda pero con una larga cabellera con una tonalidad plateada igual a la de la luna (k-rajo que cursi  no me queda otra hay que seguir)

- que es esto… - la imagen de esa misma persona volviéndose y mirándolo pasó rápidamente por su mente, no recodaba conocer a esa persona, pero la conocía o no?... todas las preguntas que surgían en su mente eran muchas, cerró sus ojos y la mirada de esa persona observándolo fijamente, pero sus ojos eran tan cautivadores, su tonalidad café rojiza y esa expresión… abrió sus ojos de nuevo y murmuró – quién eres….

A la mañana siguiente Marik y Bakura se encontraban en una habitación en la que habían muchos tesoros… ambos entraron y se acercaron a un cofre

- Y entonces me dirás a que vamos o no? – Bakura abrió el cofre mientras miraba de reojo a Marik quién estaba parado tras él…

- Solo a comprar unas cosas

- Y para que necesitas este tipo de ropa?

- Oye sabes que para que no sospechen de nosotros hay que lucir lo menos pordioseros posible…

- Y crees que no lo harán si nos ven con el mismo tipo de ropa que es robada?

- No… además sé que me harás caso siempre cumples mis caprichos…

- Lo harás para pavonearte con alguien no? – le dijo lanzándole un poco de ropa – te daré esta y no me pidas más…

- Oye espera… que no irás conmigo! – Bakura negó con la cabeza – lo prometiste!

- No lo hice 

- Bien pero de todas formas vamos! Te divertirás! Necesitas relajarte un poco hasestado algo distraído e irritable

- Bien como quieras… - sacó otro poco de ropa para él

- Señor Kaiba… recuerde que le prometió a su hermano acompañarlo al pueblo… - uno de los sirvientes llegó a buscar a Seto a su habitación quien estaba en la ventana ojeando un libro

- Si… ya voy – Se levantó de donde estaba, le había prometido a su hermano menor acompañarlo ya que el más pequeño de los Kaiba había pasado muy aburrido solo encerrado y pensaba llevarlo de compras talvez encontraría algo que le interesara o al menos solo a caminar, además que el también necesitaba estirarse un poco… se fue a alistar

- Hola Malik has visto a Bakura? – Ryou salió de la casa que ocupaba el otro albino, sin haberlo encontrado

- Si.. hace un rato iba saliendo con Marik…- siguió caminando pero se quedó un momento – Oye me acompañas? – le puso la sonrisa más dulce que pudo

- Claro, a donde?

- Voy a nadar quieres?

- Claro…

- ESTAS DICIENDO QUE VIENES A APOSTAR! – ambos tenían ya un rato de haber llegado al pueblo caminaron por un momento cuando Marik se detuvo frente a un bar

- Pues algo así – le mostró una sonrisa torcida

- HOO… Y se puede saber QUE RAYOS APUESTAS!

- Mis ganancias ya sabes luego que las repartimos son mías y puedo hacer lo que desee con ellas…

- Bien – suspiró derrotado – pero yo no me quedo…

- Hay como si no supieras apostar siempre nos dejas lavados

- Es diferente… además como tu no eres muy bueno lo que quieres es que gane los juegos por ti o no?

- Claro! Así ganaremos todo y luego tomamos mitad y mitad

-……. Es broma cierto? lo que gane lo tomaré para mí

- Lo vez ya aceptaste entrar!

- no lo he hecho! Yo me voy – comenzó a caminar algo molesto chocando de pronto con otra persona…

- Que bueno que me acompañaste hermano…

- Si… dime a donde quieres ir?

- Pues, no lo sé solo quería salir… te molesta? – notó el semblante serio de Seto

- No… sigamos está... – de pronto chocó con una persona pero no cayó y logró mantenerse en pié – oye ten cuidado!

- Estas bien hermano?

- Si Mokuba – observó a su hermano sin poner atención a la persona con la que había chocado

- Que hay de ti grandísimo… - se quedó observando a Seto – Ups… lo siento – se dio la vuelta y empujó a Marik dentro del bar pero antes que el también entrara Seto lo observó

- Espera un momento… Yo te conozco

- No creo… - Bakura lo miró de reojo y siguió caminando

- Espera – Seto se acercó y lo tomó de un brazo haciéndolo voltear – si te conozco… dime quien eres?…

**TBC**

Dgl- dándose golpes en la cabeza en el escritorio- malditos bloqueos… malditos bloqueos…

Bakura: como nuestra escritora está algo ocupada, y dentro de un par de golpes cae inconsciente… improvisaremos a… Seto bailando can-can!

Seto: oblígame!

Yami: no deberías haber dicho que contestaremos reviews?

Dgl: NO! Esos los contesto yo…

Bakura: lo vez y como seguirá dándose de golpes pues entonces no te queda de otra Seto – empuja a Dagel para que se siga dando en el escritorio

Dgl: ya toy bien… pero si quiero verte Set... ok Kaiba

Seto: pues te aguantas…

Dgl: pero

Seto: gracias a todos los Review

Dgl: oye…

Seto: pero no la sigan incitando

Dgl: Seto… u.ú….

Seto: por que escribe horrible además que sus parejas….

Dgl: SETOOOO CALLATE MALDITA SEAAAA!

Seto: OO……..

Bakura y Yami: JAJAJA te callaron… ya era hora XDDD

Dgl: n n bien gracias a sus valiosos reviews…

**BAKURA DE MAXWELL**

Dgl:… ……………………OuO

Yami- le pasa una mano frente a los ojos – holaaa… despierta – no contesta

Seto: tu pelo se incendia – no hay reacción

Bakura: u.ú lo contestaré yo

Dgl: NO!... Gracias! Que bien sentí eres uno de mis escritores favoritos… no puedo creer que reciba un review de ti! Soy feliz n n…

Yami: hablando de no tardarse mucho… Dagel espera que no consideres demasiado un par de meses

Dgl: Y es verdad cuesta encontrar B×S pero todos los que he leído me encantan en especial el primero que leí n n que fué uno de los tuyos… lamento haberme tardado tanto y en serio planeabas uno igual? X3 que bien… apuesto a que está muy bueno ya lo quiero leer

Yami: apuesto a que está mejor que el de ella

Bakura: acepto y apuesto a que… si está mejor…

Seto: si la estrella soy yo no hay duda

Dgl: n nU ignóralos… y gracias por decir que esta bien y que me quedó lindo n nU espero que te haya gustado este cap. Fue algo improvisado y muy tardado pero tuve un…

BSY: bloqueo mental uú

Dgl: como adivinaron o.oU… bue gracias por tu review trataré de no tardar tanto la próxima

**NETHED**

Dgl: gracias por tu review n n creo que esperabas que fuera un Serenity Bakura cierto?... :S

Bakura: seh debe haber sido una gran decepción que resultara un ese por yo – señalando a Seto – pero QUE! UN SERENITY POR YOO!

Dgl: olvídalo… ah y espero que sigas leyendo trataré de meter alguna pareja de tu agrado pero que no sea con alguno que ya tiene pareja o si quieres, el caso es que no pueden quedar juntos… n n además si quieres pedirme, ya que casi siempre tu eres la primera que me deja review, algún fic con una pareja en especial haré lo posible por cumplirte, pero mejor si la pareja es Yaoi :P

Yami: Que bueno… Nethed tiene gustos más decentes con eso de las parejas

Dgl: de que te quejas?... te puse con Yugi

Bakura: seh en el que se paseó fue en mí

Seto: no estarás alucinando ladrón quien sale perdiendo aquí soy yo… además si la palmerita se queja de estar con su hikari ponlo con… no sé… Bakura y a mí déjame fuera de esto

BY- sape a Seto – no es a matarnos del asco!…

Dgl: seh.. bien espero que te haya gustado este cap n n hasta la próxima

**KIDA LUNA**

Dgl: hola! En serio no te convence esta pareja? n n es gracioso pero a mí tampoco lo hacía al escucharla de repente me gustó

Seto: Lunita! Líbrame de el desteñido

Bakura: seh! Convence a Dag que deje esos gustos raros

Seto: ya los tenía… le gustabas tu- recibe un sape de Bakura

Dgl: bien… ooUU cálmense… n n bien como te decía… además cuando se me ocurrió el fic pues pensé en Baku por ser mi favorito pero luego me trabé con su pareja y o era Seto o Yami, por ser el millonario y el Faraón… pero tomando en cuenta algunas cosas que pasarán no me quedó de otra que elegir a Sety aunque no me molestó n n

Yami: salvado por las circunstancias… Ra me ama

Seto: Ra, Mahoma, Buda, no sé quien me odiará el caso es que estoy maldito

Bakura:  maldito ya eras – Sape de parte de Seto

Dgl: y bien me alegra que te parezca interesante al menos la época n nUU y la verdad Ryou no es muy bueno con las espadas

Ryou: no… aún estoy aprendiendo pero Dagel piensa que aprenderé antes del final

Seto: que haces aquí! Ah ahora si vienes para bajarme a Luna

Ryou: bien… supuse que quería verme - un poco nervioso

Seto: Rex eres un maldito traidor

Bakura: no que el maldito eras tu? – otro sape – oye déjame en paz

Yami: se aman…

Dgl: no te pongas celoso Yami n n repondré el que me borraron con un tuxBakura

Yami: que!

Dgl: bien gracias por tu review…

Seto: si, te mando un beso

Ryou: n n abrazos para ti Luna

Seto: quítate peste…

Dgl: no se peleen…- todos la miran - bueno Ryou no está peleando… Seto no molestes a Ryou

Seto- mirada asecina - si claro...

Dgl: hasta la próxima n n


	3. No tiene nnUU

EVER AFTER 

**CAP III.- ... No hallé como ponerle XDDD**

Espera – Seto se acercó y lo tomó de un brazo haciéndolo voltear – si te conozco… dime quien eres?…

como va a conocerme! - Bakura se soltó bruzcamente del agarre de Seto

Por qué no habría de...

"por que te borré la memoria grandísimo cretino " por quee.. no soy de aquí

Ah entonces eres de otro reino

No ni modo, soy de aquí pero no soy, entiendes? - Marik que escuchaba la plática desde adentro se colocó una mano en la cara al escuchar el sarcasmo y la sobre confianza con la que el peliblanco le hablaba al gran y reconocido Seto Kaiba

A parte de lindo, idiota...

Supuse que eso eras... – ambos se dirigieron miradas retadoras

Bueno, lo de lindo se me ve de lejos

A mí también

u.úU fanfarrones – Marik murmuró mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se recostaba a un lado de la puerta para escuchar mejor

Yami iba caminando por el pueblo, le gustaba librarse de vez en cuando de sus sirvientes y salir a caminar, pero al dar la vuelta por una esquina se topó con una imagen que no sabía si reírse, espantarse o desear un dibujante(a falta de cámaras XD) para inmortalizar la imagen... Bakura y Kaiba mirándose de forma retadora, ja claro reírse ya que conociendo a esos dos tendrían el orgullo herido de por fin encontrar a alguien que los retara, espantarse por que RA! Kaiba buscaba al ladrón y lo tenía justo en su cara, un error y Bakura se echaría de cabeza... e inmortalizar la escena por.. por que si...

Hola... que tal que hacen por aquí? n.nU

Lo conoces? – Kaiba observó a Yami

Lo conoces! – Bakura miró a Kaiba y luego a Yami

Si es con quien discutí lo de las alianzas de nuestros reinos... por que?

Por que es odioso > ...

y me dirás que tu no dulzura?

... – Bakura se sorprendió y sonrojó un poco, al recordar la noche anterior pero al volver su mirada hacia Seto y ver su cara de sarcasmo se repuso y lo observó con su mirada asesina – mas que tu empalagoso 

... – observó a Bakura algo molesto pero al notar un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas se sonrió con burla - Te molestó que solo te diera el alegrón?... si te repone, si eres dulce...

Grandísimo... – Bakura levantó su puño pero Yami lo tomó del brazo y le dió la vuelta para hablar con él

Que crees que haces! – habló más bajo – es el hijo del rey, aunque no muchos lo saben, de todas formas también es conocido como el jefe de los guardias e irás a parar a la cárcel si lo golpeas, es decir escapaste de ser atrapado por robos y ahora te encerrarán por eso, vamos usa la cabeza

Oigan uú – Kaiba solo escuchaba los murmullos con molestia

Bien... - Yami lo observó con seriedad – de acuerdo! Si, si tienes razón y por eso no lo haré! Mejor?

Bien, nos entendemos – Yami se sonrió de medio lado cruzándose de brazos

Ahora quítamelo de encima me harté de sus preguntas

Que? Vamos contéstale como sabes, eres Bakura sabes mentir e inventar...- analizando algunas cosas - a menos que el señor Kaiba te ponga nerv...

Cállate y di algo .

Que? Sabes eso es literalmente imposible

contéstale quien soy...

Ok que le digo?

Lo que sea rayos! . ... Menos que soy tu amante  - recordando un pequeño incidente de hace algunos meses

**Flash back**

Ambos iban saliendo por una de las entradas secretas del castillo de Yami, que iba a parar a la parte de atrás de este, Bakura había ido a discutir algunos asuntos con Yami, para poder hablar con más calma salieron del castillo hacia el pueblo...

Seguro?

Si... no son solo los tres que conocemos, son siete...

Se puede saber en donde se encuentran los demás?

Eso no lo puedo saber... pero si puede que quienes atacaron en esa ocasión posean alguno de los cuatro restantes

Si – Bakura recordó aquella noche pero no tuvo mucho tiempo ya que se escucharon varias pisadas a su alrededor – ya los escuché salgan da ahí – al tiempo que se preparaba al igual que Yami para lo que fuera que sucediera

Ustedes, ladrones, ríndanse – un grupo de escoltas salió de entre los arbustos amenazándolos con sus espadas y algunos con arcos y flechas les apuntaron

Ladrones? – ambos se sorprendieron no por que no fuera cierto si no por que nadie sabía de ellos ni aparentaban serlo

Nos han avisado de un grupo de ladrones que atacarán al carruaje del rey Pegasus – a ambos les apareció una gotita en la nuca, la de Yami el doble de la de Bakura

Pues como que quizá lo estarán asaltando por que nosotros no somos sus ladrones – Yami se ofendió al escuchar el comentario – además siempre dicen lo mismo y nunca le pasa nada solo le gusta llamar la atención

por que nunca lo permitimos... ahora ríndanse por las buenas

No atacaría un carruaje, nunca llevan nada que valga la pena – Bakura se encogió de hombros

Ajá entonces si son ladrones

Ho Rayos ya me descubrieron... bien parece que a su sabiduría no escapa ningún detalle – giró los ojos hablando con sarcasmo

Prepárense que no escapen – el que parecía ser el líder dio la orden de alerta

Muy gracioso, si tu quieres pelear contra alguien hazlo cuando no esté yo cerca... – Yami se cruzó de brazos

Eres un flojo, bueno no te culpo eres un niño de castillo

Oh cállate... – Yami alzó un poco su voz cuando de pronto se escucharon unos pasos más

Un momento detengan todo – El hombre al que escoltaban apareció y se acercó a ambos chicos – Yami! sabía que conocía esa sensual voz... como estas lindo? – se acercó a Yami y lo observó con una sonrisa maliciosa

Muy bien, perfectamente... antes que tus guardias nos amenazaran – Yami miró a Pegasus con algo de molestia

Oh no sabes cuanto lo siento, les ordenaré que se vayan y que nos dejen a solas... – le tomó por su mentón levantándole un poco la cara a lo que el chico hizo una mueca de espanto y apartó rápidamente la mano y se puso un poco tras Bakura que había estado solo observando con una mezcla de risa y molestia la escena

Déjame en paz o te lo hecho encima OO – a Bakura le apareció una gota y una venita

OYE! SE PUEDE SABER QUE SOY! TU PERRO ACASO! – Bakura se dio vuelta y encaró a Yami

no! como crees... nunca diría eso

como ahora si te conviene

Se puede saber quién este... joven? – Pegasus observó con desconfianza al chico tras el cual se había refugiado su amado Yami

Que rayos te importa?

y a ti! Por que no te vas y dejas de estorbar mi camino? – observó a Yami y le guiñó un ojo

Ra... a un lado que me vomito – Bakura puso cara de asco al ver al tipo mirar tan maliciosamente a Yami

Tienes libertad de irte además tu que tienes que ver con Yami?

Bien me v...

Es mi novio! OO

QUE! – tanto Pegasus como Bakura se volvieron espantados hacia Yami

Si.. y.. y... yo lo amo OO por eso no te acepto Pegasus y nunca lo haré – abraza a Bakura por atrás – nunca lo cambiaría por nadie

Pero no es posible!... tu... tu... y todos en el castillo me afirmaron que estabas libre de compromiso!

este... es que... pues... no es mi novio en sí... Oo por eso no saben de su existencia es como un a... un... amante? – Pegasus lo seguía mirando sin comprender - ... esque... no lo aceptan por ser de un reino enemigo y... y... enotonces... tengo que andar a escondidas con él pero lo amo y por eso me arriesgo como comprenderás lo nuestro queda descartado OO – se abrazó más a Bakura

Comprendo... – Pegasus observó algo dolido la escena que por cierto nada que ver, ya que Yami estaba abrazando a Bakura como a un árbol(osease sin cariño) y Bakura miraba sorprendido a Yami sin que se le pasara el espanto por la afirmación que su amigo acababa de hacer – vamos no hay que interferir... – tanto el rey como su escolta se marcharon dejando a ambos "amantes" con sus asuntos

Sabes – Yami volvió su mirada a Bakura – tengo entendido que es probable que él posea uno...

seh...- reaccionando un poco - enserio? Por cierto ya me sueltas _querido_? – al pronunciar lo último bajó su mirada hacia los brazos de Yami que seguían rodeándolo por la cintura

Claro – Yami se sonrojó mucho y apartó los brazos...

**Fin del Flash Back**

ñ.n no es necesaria la aclaración me quedó claro... al menos ese tipo raro ya nunca volvió a cortejarme, por otro lado casi no me dejas vida para poder disfrutarlo...

Es lo que te ganas y si me hubieras besado en verdad no te hubiera dejado con vida

Que bueno que el tipo es un poco ingenuo y se convenció fácilmente ñ.n

y bien! Me gustaría que respondieras mi pregunta – Kaiba se molestó y les recordó que seguía ahí esperando respuestas

Es... mi primo... no es de la realeza en sí pero... es un cortesano muy importante en mi pueblo

Y se puede saber tu nombre? – observó de reojo a Yami y luego volvió su mirada al chico de cabello largo como dando a entender que la plática era con él y no con su "primo"

Y que tanto es lo que te importa? – Bakura lo miró de reojo con molestia

Lo que pasa es que a mi hermano le gustaría conocerte

Mokuba que te he dicho de interferir en pláticas de mayores?

Lo siento hermano pero es verdad... yo te conozco...

Y a que se debe eso? – Bakura observó a Mokuba

Eso no lo sé tendría que estudiarlo por un tiempo n.n... por cierto como te llamas?

... – observó por un momento al más pequeño y luego a su hermano, si no decía su nombre podría sospechar algo, odiaba admitirlo pero la sagacidad de su rival era mucha – Bakura... del reino de Atem...

Pues quisiera poder decir que es un placer pero la situación no me deja mentir, talvez luego podamos hablar con calma... vamos Mokuba

Seh... me muero de ansias – Seto pasó a su lado mientras Bakura lo miraba de reojo

En serio? Yo también – Ambos se miraron justo estando a un lado, Bakura sintió como Kaiba lomiraba de pies a cabeza para parar en sus ojos y una sonrisa muy sensual, esa maldita sonrisa que Bakura no había logrado borrar de su mente... Al mismo tiempo Seto observo bien los ojos del chico que "acababa" de conocer con esa expresión retadora pero más tranquila que las que había tenido hacía unos momentos, de nuevo los recordó aquellas imágenes que había divisado la noche anterior... era él?...

Que interesante encuentro – Yami observó el camino por el que se había retirado Seto, mientras su acompañante también lo hacía

No puedo creerlo! Te ibas a echar de cabeza con el líder de los guardias Bakura! Que rayos te pasa por la cabeza! – Marik se puso ambas manos en la cara y las bajo con fuerza - rayos al menos escucha mientras por una vez en nuestras vidas tengo una buena razón para regañarte! – reclamó al notar que su compañero no le contestaba ni nada

No tienes una buena razón... no te quiero volver a ver por estos rumbos o te enseñaré a no hacerlo y sabes que cumplo... – Bakura se dio vuelta y se regresó al bosque

Que carácter – Ambos suspiraron

Oye que pasó? Que te dijo Bakura de este lugar?

Este... que no volviera a venir?

Ok espera pregunta equivocada... por qué?

yo no sé no le veo problema a apostar...

 sabes puedes acabar de esclavo...

Eh? Náh... por que dices?

Si no tienes con que pagar te hacen que pagues, no te lo recomiendo...

Te ha pasado!

Uh... no

Cuentame!

 no me ha pasado, le pasó a...OO un conocido... seh un mero conocido – tenía una sonrisa torcida

 no te creo

No me creas, mejor acompáñame quiero comprar unas cosas

Hola! Joven y apuesto caminante de tierras extranjeras le gustaría escuchar un canto a cambio de un... hola Bakura, amigo mío! – Un chico de cabellos negros amarrados en una cola se levanto cuando el chico de cabello largo pasó a su lado y comenzó a hablar con galanura y armonía acompañado con una guitarra hasta que a quien le hablaba se volvió y miró con molestia a su amigo de cabello negro...

No soy tu amigo...y si lo que quieres es que te colabore te equivocas de persona siempre escucho tus cantos de gratis...

Por que eres tacaño...

Por que tú me los das de gratis...

Por que le canto a Ryou no a tí...

Por que el sí es tu amigo...  que quieres

Nada...

Por que me sigues?

Estás paranoico no te sigo, solo camino en la misma dirección que tu y unos pasos detrás de ti... – Bakura se detuvo y el otro chico hizo lo mismo – bien sí es que... me parece interesante tu última experiencia, a ver eso me puede inspirar a una canción

Que te hace pensar eso?

Bueno talvez igual a como me inspiran Malik y tu he...

Ok olvídalo... además de que experiencia hablas?

Oh vamos no te hagas! Se te nota y a él también – señalando hacia el lugar del que venían

Yami? òô

JAJAJA no... a menos que haya algo oculto entre tu y el, ya sabes aquella vez...

No... 

Vaya! entonces sabes de quien hablo...

en realidad no... NO! De donde sacas semejante idea – el chico se le acercó con una sonrisa

Hum... soy un trovador, además de famoso conocido como Duke! – comenzó a caminar alrededor de Bakura - Famoso por leer sentimientos fácilmente y mis canciones para cada pareja que nacen más rápido que el canto de un gallo. Tan solo de ver sus miradas, gestos y expresiones, puedo saber que tipo de sentimientos rige el amor entre dos personas... – tocó unas notas en su guitarra

Es una idiotez, no creo en eso y aún peor no estoy enamorado – Bakura continuó su camino – nos vemos cuando vallas a visitar a tus inspiraciones – lo miró de reojo y levantó su mano en gesto de despedida

Ya sabes... – le sonrió y luego cerró sus ojos y tocó una melodía en su guitarra – hay distintos tipos de amor, algunos nacen del cariño, otro de las similitudes y otras de la rivalidad entre dos personas, y este último es el que es más difícil de descubrir y aún más de admitir... – dejó de tocar y una persona que pasó al junto le dio una moneda – Gracias! – comenzó a caminar murmurando mientras sonreía ampliamente - Creo que... esta tarde iré al palacio

Vaya me encanta este lugar... – Ryou se encontraba sentado sobre una roca mientras tenía sus pies dentro del agua y salpicando un poco...

seh es muy tranquilo – Malik se encontraba recostado en la orilla mirando a Ryou algo distraído...

Hey escuchaste? – Ryou se dio vuelta al escuchar las pisadas cerca de ellos

"diablos" – Malik se levantó para ver, algo molesto, el ambiente estaba muy bien antes de que los fuera a interrumpir... quien quiera que fuera lo pagaría – Joey? – Ambos se sorprendieron al ver quien salió de detrás de un árbol

Hola!... no sabía que ustedes vinieran por aquí – Joey les mostró una sonrisa torcida – ustedes eran...

Los chicos de la aldea en medio del bosque? – Marik levantó una ceja

Si recuerdo quienes eran, es que sus nombres... n.n no los recuerdo...

Ah... ladrones? – Ryou movió su pié y le dio en la espalda a Malik por el comentario

Malik no seas grosero, bien ese es su nombre y el mío es Ryou

Ah gracias... eh bien se acuerdan de mí...

Sip, bueno nosotros solo te conocimos a ti... y tu a todos nosotros – Ryou le sonrió a Joey, a Malik le pareció raro ya que casi nunca era muy confiado con las personas

Recuerdas el nombre de uno de nosotros bueno a parte de los que te acaba de decir? – Malik miró con algo de recelo a Joey

Hum... de... no – Joey se sonrojó un poco – es que soy muy distraído... y olvidadizo

No te preocupes con el tiempo los recordarás... por cierto vienes seguido aquí?

Si, casi todas las mañanas, pero nunca los había visto...

Por eso es, es que preferimos venir por las noches, la Luna se refleja en él, se ve muy hermoso...

En serio? Me gustaría ver eso, antes nunca me atrevía a venir de noche por temor a los ladrones

que bien ahora si vendrá con toda confianza por que ya nos conoce – Malik miró hacia otro lado tratando de disimular el sarcasmo Joey no lo notó pero Ryou que le conocía mejor si

Claro! Si gustas vienes esta noche, te podría acompañar n.n – Sonrió ampliamente a Joey

Yo también o.o – Malik volvió de nuevo su mirada hacia Joey

Jajaj – Ryou soltó una suave risa mientras Malik lo volvió a ver con molestia

Muy graciosito – Malik le salpicó un poco

Si lo fue, además es cosa tuya

No... ok si lo fue, pero sabías que con eso me obligaste

hu? – Joey los miró a ambos confundido – parece que ustedes se conocen muy bien

Bueno, es como si fuéramos hermanos estamos juntos desde que estamos pequeños

hermanos... – Malik miró a otra dirección y murmuró

En serio?... vaya debe ser genial tener una amistad tan duradera

Amistad? – Malik seguía mirando a otra dirección

Dijiste algo? – se volvió de nuevo para ver a Ryou que le miraba con una ceja alzada

Uh... no, estaba calculando cuanto tiempo era n.nUU

Je... – Joey se rió un poco – se ve que tienen una relación muy especial

Eh?... – ambos miraron a Joey algo confundidos...

**TBC...**

Dgl: Bien para empezar gracias por seguir leyendo ra me hacen muy feliz sus reviews n.n ah a ver como detalle poco importante

Bakura: como todo lo que dice

Seto: Al igual que tu

Bakura: Idiota

Seto: hey esas son mis líneas...

Bakura: No, es tu definición

Seto: No dirás la tuya?

Dgl: esto... dejen de pelear o alargo más el fic

S B: Ta bien - poniendo cara de niño regañado

Dgl: bien... ya... olvidé que iba a decir n.nUUUUU...

S B: oóUU...

Dgl: ah si! n.n bien esto es para las fans de Yami que... me deben querer matar por lo de Pegasus y él bueno no es que vayan a se rpareja ni nada Yami lo odia aunque Pegasus se babee por él, simplemente lo puse por que... lo necesitaba n.nUUU y no hayé a quien más poner, bien mis disculpas XDD, bueno gracias por los Reviews!

**NETHED**

Dgl: hola! n.n bue... pues suerte que la niña estuvo tranquila será por que estuvo con su papi

Bakura: - sonrojado - Hum... pero si casi no me conoce

Seto: awww... que buen papi eres... – pellizcándole una mejilla

Dgl: hey no te burles al menos el si cuida a la suya ®¦lt;/p>

Seto: que estás insinuando

Dgl: la verdad... por cierto también me saludas a Gizeh... y que pena que a ti también te hayan borrado tus fics no es justo TT a mi me borraron el de la apuesta y además lo peor es que no tengo los primeros 4 cap ni en mi pc �¡ ya no los voy a poder recuperar, y lo de Seto y Yami podría usarlo en otra que planeo escribir, pero claro en este si dejaré a Yami con Yugi

S Y: SIII!

Seto: hey como que tan feliz de no estar con migo! Já si ni en tus sueños me alcanzas

Yami: dirás pesadillas y se lo agradezco a Ra... Además tu también feliz de quedarte con tu Baku?

Seto: no pero sería caer de la sartén para el fuego

Bakura: lo sabía soy adorable

S Y: sueñas uúU

Dgl: Bue ya dejen eso en fin gracias por tu review n.n espero leerte pronto

**NAMI SHION**

Dgl: Gracias por el review... y bueno si la otra historia la extraño TT por otro lado voy a ver si al menos logro hacer el final para que vean como se libraban de la paga XDD

Yami: Sip pero por otro lado en ese fic me humillaba mucho TT tanto que me sentía odiado

Dgl: se pero seguro no por mí – señalando a Kaiba, Bakura y Marik

Yami: seh bueno a parte de ellos

Dgl: bueno como sea, vaya coincido con tus gustos en las parejas n.n Yami y Bakura son una mezcla volátil pero linda XD

Bakura: Mezcla volátil? es fatal Xx anda Dag aún no creo que me vayas a hacer eso

Dgl: Seh aún no lo crees por que no he escrito pero pronto mwajajaj bue chica muchas gracias por tu review n.n espero que sigas leyendo

Yami: si un beso para ti y espera pronto a que me encuentre con mi hikari

Dgl: sip procuraré no hacerte esperar mucho n.n... hasta la proxima

**TSUBAME**

Dgl: Hola! pues si toy bien me alegra saber que sigues por aquí y que te guste este nuevo fic que estoy escribiendo

Yami: eh? Espera por que hacerme sufrir bueno no le metas ideas en la cabeza que creo que no lo iba a hacer

Dgl: hum... aún no se me ocurría nada pero pronto no te preocupes... pero ahorita estaba pensando algo para Baku

Bakura: oye! Ya suficiente con ponerme al cabeza de pollo de pareja no?

Seto: cállate no me llames así grandísimo...

Dgl: tiempo! Dejen de pelear... bue que bueno que sacaras a Youko o le ibas a tener que pagar psiquiatra ne?

Yami: ese si que es un zorro pervertido

Bakura: bueno Dag no tendría que preocuparse por eso de los senos – mirándola...

Dgl: - sonrojada – muy gracioso! . - Sape – estoy feliz como estoy aunque tenga menos la mayoría

Bakura: por eso digo... si no me burlo solo comento que no tendrías que preocuparte si casi ni tienes – recibe otro zape - YAA no me pegues bue te mando un saludo :S

Ryou: Si muchas gracias.. te mando un abrazo n.n

Yami: no se si con eso de "Yamis" no me excluiste a mi pero también te mando un saludo

Marik: si! un beso hasta luego n.n

Dgl: gracias por tu review hasta la próxima

**KIDA LUNA**

Dgl: hola luna! no sabes la falta que me hace chatear contigo TT que mal que te hayan quitado el inet a mi me lo quitaron unos días pero ya estoy aquí fastidiando de nuevo

Seto: Luna como estás! Te mando un beso!

Bakura: baka eso es hasta el final como dice Rex amnésico, inútil, y cretino

Dgl: no dijo cretino

Bakura: se lo agregué yo.. problema?

Dgl: mmm... ninguno XDD

Seto: grrr...- mirando a Dagel y Bakura

Ryou: Gracias por el apoyo haré lo posible por aprender para no decepcionarte n.n – recibe una mirada asesina de Seto

Dgl: Seto ya te dije que no molestes a Ryou -.- y si haré un Yami por Baku esos me gustan también :)

Bakura: Genial... tu también luna? ahora en lugar de uno me caen dos con el pelo de espanto? Que bueno que el otro viene hasta septiembre

Dgl: Si el cumple de Ryou es el 2 de septiembre n.n lo recuerdo por que es el mismo mes que el de mi mamà Oo o recuerdo el de mi mamá por que es del mismo mes de Ryou XDD bue como sea ya quiero leerlo! X3

Yami: hey! no te burles que sea un príncipe... además que soy uno de los mejores... además "Setito" también es uno

Seto: seh pero no soy un niño de castillo

Bakura: ahora quien roba mis frases... y Luna para que le diste la idea de los esclavos

Dgl: si! estuvo buena que me recordaras! X3 eso me va a servir, lo verás en el siguiente cap... jejej

Yami: pero solo le perjudica al ladroncito

Seto: se la gana por la idea del Can-can

Dgl: Lo harán? – les pone ojitos brillantes a Bakura y Seto

Yami: JAJAJAJA Ra me muero... XDD y más con sus disfraces jajaj- se tira al suelo a reirse mientras lo miran con cara de querer matarlo

Dgl: shi! Además ya no tienen pulgas ne Luna? XDD y si no pues... talvez en lugar de Hao nos llevamos a Camus o a Milo X3...

Yami: jajay... los van a cambiar – le agudizan más la mirada asecina

Bakura: tu lo agarras y yo le clavo la punta del rompecabezas que carga en su cuello

Seto: hecho

Dgl: neh pero como que les damos tiempo de preparar coreografía que dices Luna?

Bakura: si! para la próxima les tendremos un número especial

Seto: en serio?

Bakura: - murmurándole a Seto – tenemos la esperanza que se les olvide

Seto: ah si cierto además así podremos lavar los trajes y quitarles el olor a insecticida... por la vez de las pulgas

Yami: jajaj... trajes con pulgas ya no aguantooooAAHHHHH! – sale corriendo al ver que Bakura y Seto están a punto de llevar a cabo su plan...

Dgl: bue tendremos que esperar... gracias por tu review

Ryou: si y aprovechando que Kaiba está ocupado un abrazo y un beso para ti n.n y no te preocupes yo no mato a Kaiba-kun

Seto: pero yo a ti si... como que aprovechando que no estoy aquí... grr... yo te mando un abrazo y un beso.. también Lunita... n.n

Bakura: momento Rex! Seto es el maldito aquí..

Seto: más lo eres tu... cretino

Bakura: ese eres tu...

Dgl: No sé pero parece que se han unido mucho más que antes que dices Ryou

Ryou: Podría... ser

Yami: yo digo que se aman

Dgl: n.n yo también, bue me despido hasta la próxima!


	4. El despertar

**Ever After**

**Cap IV.- El despertar…**

Eh... no quise decir... – A Joey le salió una gota y negó con las manos mientras sonreía de forma nerviosa...

No te preocupes, por cierto ya es hora de volver a casa no? Ya es casi medio día, nos quieres acompañar Joey? – Ryou se levantó y le dirigió una sonrisa a Joey

Claro... – Joey se sonrió de medio lado mientras miraba atrás de Ryou la mueca de disgusto que hizo Malik – si no es inconveniente

Claro que no cierto Malik? – Se volvió un poco para sonreírle a Malik

No, claro por que habría – Malik fingió una especie de sonrisa lo que hizo que a Joey le pareciera una pequeña gota

Ya ves? vamos – Los tres comenzaron a caminar hacia la pequeña aldea que no se encontraba muy lejos de ahí, pero si el lago no era muy conocido o si no bien era conocido como territorio privado de Ryou y Malik ya que a ambos les gustaba ese lugar... y se iban ahí para hablar con más tranquilidad

Oye no es ese Bakura? – Los Joey y Ryou miraron a donde señaló Malik...

Si, que raro que venga por aquí... – Ryou notó que se dirigía hacia el lago sin embargo iba a unos metros de ellos y no los había visto

No lleva buena cara, parece que nos venimos en buen momento...

Me pregunto que le pasará, creo que se lo iré a preguntar... nos vemos luego – Ryou comenzó a caminar hacia el otro chico y se volvió de pronto – luego hablamos Joey...- luego siguió su camino, lo cual hizo que Malik le dirigiera una mirada molesta a Joey

Eh puedo preguntarte algo, bueno algunas cosas? – Joey le mostró una sonrisa nerviosa a Malik

Si?

Que si... pues... tienes algo con – Joey tragó un poco de saliva - Ryou?

No...

Entonces, por que parece que estuvieras celoso de que me hable?

No estoy celoso, simplemente aún no confío en ti, no es nada personal, y me parece raro que él te haya tomado tanta confianza tan pronto

Tu crees que el... pues...?

No, lo hace por molestarme

Y por que no te pones celoso que vaya con... con... bueno el otro chico

Por que no puedo ponerme celoso de su hermano

Ah... ahora entiendo el parecido... espera...- le pone ojitos pícaros a Malik - significa que si te pone celoso que me hable a mí?

Que! No, por que ya te dije que no somos nada... – Malik miró hacia otro lado

Te gusta Ryou – El comentario de Joey casi hace que Malik tropiece... – Te descubrí! – Joey señaló a Malik con una gran sonrisa

Que te hace pensar eso! Estas loco o que, imaginas cosas quien te da derecho... ni me conoces, no es verdad

Bueno... primero si es verdad, segundo es muy obvio para mí aunque sea un desconocido, tercero tu pequeño arranque de furia me ayuda a confirmarlo junto con tu nuevo color de cara

Hash! – Malik se colocó ambas manos en su cara para cubrir su rubor – no es... grr

Calma! – Joey le dio una palmadita en su espalda – escucha soy bueno en estas cosas, en realidad no es tan obvio, y talvez te pueda ayudar

No quiero tu ayuda por lástima, lo único que quiero es que no hagas ningún comentario de esto a Ryou, Bakura o Marik... – Señaló amenazadoramente a Joey quien sonrió un poco nervioso

Claro, solo me dices quienes son

Mejor no se lo comentes a nadie, ni a Yami... de acuerdo

Hey soy una tumba

Bakura? – Ryou se acercó tras él que se había sentado en el mismo lugar en el que había estado hacía unos minutos – que sucede

Nada... que te hace pensar que me pasa algo?

Por favor... – se le quedó mirando un poco molesto –ah no me digas, fue Marik – no hubo respuesta – hizo algo malo?... lo regañaste?... te contestó?... me vas a contestar? – se cruzó de brazos cuando por fin Bakura se volvió hacia él y le sonrió con burla

No te enojes... Ya ok solo que me molestó que me llevara al pueblo solo a encontrarme con...

Que apostaba?

Me vas a dejar termi... espera tú lo sabías!

Sssiii... bueno no sabía que te molestaría, además su lección llegará no?

Si, bueno de todas formas no iba a decir eso ¬¬

Pasó algo más? – Ryou se sentó junto a él

Si, y no esperes que te lo cuente

Por que?

por interrumpirme – Sacó un pendiente dorado que llevaba en su cuello – por cierto te quería devolver esto

La sortija?... la habías tomado?

Si... desde anoche, puede que sea tuya pero eso no es un detalle que me preocupe

Ya sabes, según tú lo mío es tuyo

Terminaste con tu charla fraternal?

Quieres que me vaya? Ya que si no quieres estar conmigo bien podrías irte tu...

Tu ve a atender a tu nuevo amigo y yo me quedo aquí es lo más adecuado no?

Sabes que Joey está aquí?... espera nos viste?

Si, los vi cuando iban... parece que confías en él algo que no es muy común en ti

Si, bueno me parece una buena persona y confío en el buen juicio de Yami, dudo que le diera su confianza a alguna persona que no la merezca, nos vemos luego – se levantó y comenzó a caminar

Bueno si eso crees... Hasta luego – Bakura se dio vuelta y siguió mirando el lago cuando sintió una presencia ya muy conocida para él...

Lo volviste a tomar

Si... Tu mismo me dijiste que no era malo

Significa que si te hubiera dicho que no lo hicieras no lo hubieras hecho?

No... de todas formas no lo dijiste así que ya no importa

Siempre cambias todo a tu conveniencia, eso es algo molesto

Olvídalo... no tengo ganas de que me regañes además ya se lo devolví... y... no fue por nada malo... cierto? – Bakura tenía gacha su mirada

No está bien ya estás comprendiendo mejor, ya no me preocupan tanto... – Bakura se sonrió un poco – pero se que aún no puedo dejar que tengas más libertad… además te falta cierta experiencia en un campo al que te estás adentrando – Bakura volvió su mirada sin comprender

Hey mira eso! – Marik señaló a un grupo algo grande de jinetes que iban entrando al pueblo

Vaya lo más seguro es que vayan al palacio…

enserio?... – observó el escudo que llevaban los caballos – humm… que extraño no reconozco su símbolo será lejano?

Puede ser, el reino de los Kaiba es uno de los más importantes y es una gran potencia tiene mucos aliados

Que hay del tuyo? Acaso no es igual?

Hum… quizá no tanto como este es un poco más humilde además recuerda que tuvimos una gran pérdida… devido a lo que sucedió

Seh pero bueno definitivamente fueron los menos afectados

como que cambiamos de tema – a Yami le incomodó un poco el rumbo de la conversación

Junto a ellos pasó el lujoso carruaje rodeado de escoltas el cuál llevaba el sello de un reino lejano ambos siguieron mirando con curiosidad el carro mientras muchas personas se acercaban a ver…

Señorita Ishizu pronto llegaremos – Uno de los hombres que iban a caballo avanzaba junto al carruaje se asomó por la ventana para hablar con la única persona que iba allí

Muchas gracias… - La chica de cabellos negros le sonrió y cerró sus ojos – ha sido un viaje muy largo

Si, puedo preguntar… a que venimos exactamente?...

Traigo un recado para uno de los príncipes del palacio…

De parte de su padre?

No… este recado es de algo con mucha más autoridad… - colocó su mano en una llamativa gargantilla de oro que llevaba en su cuello – no te preocupes vale la pena

Habla de una nueva visión?

Si… - la chica le sonrió, ese era su sirviente y compañero más leal, era el único que conocía el secreto de sus visiones y quien siempre le acompañaba a cualquiera de sus viajes – es algo en relación con el príncipe Seto Kaiba

En serio? Pero sabe que si él se entera que es por eso no la recibirá en el palacio?

Estoy conciente de eso… sin embargo también mi padre me dio algunos encargos para tratar con el rey, puedo buscar una oportunidad más casual para hablar con el chico

Y en serio debe hacerlo después de todo es una persona muy testaruda y usted no es su persona favorita

Comprendo eso a la perfección, pero esto es muy importante y si no logro llegar por medio de él lo haré por medio de otra persona…

Setito! Moky! Donde habían estado? – El chico de cabellos azules estaba sentado en uno de las ramas de un árbol cercano a la entrada del palacio mokuba le saludó con su mano con una sonrisa mientras Seto solamente le miró de reojo

Que quieres?

Que forma de contestar es esa?

¬¬ hermanito Nooa que gusto verte! Pues salimos a dar un lindísimo paseo y a oler las flores – Seto volvió a contestar con sarcasmo

Por que no me puedes tratar como a Mokuba ¬¬

Por que no te pareces a Mokuba?

Por que eres un cretino conmigo

Por que eres un cretino todo el tiempo

Odioso

Detestable

YA! Dejen de hacer eso… - Mokuba se interpuso entre ambos y les puso una mirada muy triste

Sabes Seto? Vendrá una visita muy importante para ti… - Noa se bajó del árbol y le mostró una sonrisa de burla a Seto – apuesto a que te querrás poner guapo…

"dudo que alguna vez venga la visita por la que me pondría guapo" En serio? Cuenta que me muero de la emoción ¬¬

Pues nada mas y nada menos que la señorita del reino de Ishtar! Que te parece – amplió más la sonrisa

¬¬ una noticia digna de ti…

Seh yo también me moría por contarte… ahora que ya está aquí, uno de sus vasallos se adelantó para dar la noticia vino hace un par de horas… y a decir verdad a mi parecer viene a decirte algo más importante a ti que a tu padre

El tuyo ¬¬, bueno es de esperar a ver que quiere

Pedir tu mano ya que sabe que nunca lo harás tu – Noa se rió al ver la mirada que le dirigió su hermano, obviamente el último comentario había sido una broma, pero lo anterior no, confiaba en ese raro sentido de su hermano, si creía que la loca de cabello negro iba por hablar con él, era verdad y aunque no quisiera tenía que oírlo… nah si no quería la echaba y ya…

Hola Yami – Joey miró a la puerta por la que entraron Yami y Marik

Oye que bien por fin me llamaste Yami…

Sip… es que hablábamos mal de ti y pues se acostumbró – Malik le sonrió con algo de burla a Yami

NO! Eso no es cierto se lo juro!

Nah yo se que no… Ryou no los dejaría…

Que? Pero si yo estoy leyendo – le sonrió a Yami para seguirle el juego a Malik y le mostró el libro que tenía en sus manos

Huy seguro y te estaban acabando Yami – Marik le dio un par de codazos…

Seh ya sabes, eres tan imperfecto… hay mucho de donde sacar… - Malik se encogió de hombros

¬¬ hey yo no lo hacía

Olvídalo Joey con la familia de los morenazos no discutas -.-

hum… claro…

Ya dejando este tema poco interesante, entiéndase Yami… Marik que tal si nos acompañas de nuevo al pueblo más tarde quiero ir a visitar a Odión ya sabes pronto será la fiesta en la hoguera

Claro! Además un par de copas no me vendrían mal

Tu? Copas, no dirás vasos?... botellas?... – Yami lo miró acusadoramente

JAJA yo creo que quiso decir barriles pero quien se fija? – Malik hizo ademán de porca importancia

Hey ahora soy yo el tema?

Vaya un tema aún menos interesante – Ryou por fin volvió a hacer otro comentario Yami y Malik se rieron, sabía que el chico de cabello largo nunca tomaba partido si se burlaba de alguien, que no era muy común, era por que se iba a burlar de todos

Y que opinarías del tema Malik? – Joey le sonrió a Ryou y le dio un par de codazos mientras Malik se sonrojaba

Sería como para lanzar el libro por la ventana – Ryou miró a Joey con una amplia sonrisa mientras fue el turno de reírse para Yami y Marik

Duke se acercó al palacio luego comenzó a subir por uno de los muros y entró con la mayor tranquilidad sin que uno de los guardias lo observara, tenía tanto tiempo haciendo lo mismo que sabía como pasar completamente desapercibido, además conocía a los tres príncipes y sabía que si lo atrapaban cualquiera de los tres intercedería por él.

Se acercó a una de las ventanas que daban a la biblioteca, en el lugar se encontraban Mokuba y Noa

Hola jóvenes – les sonrió a ambos que lo miraron sin sorprenderse

Hola Duke… que haces por aquí? – Mokuba levantó su vista del libro que se encontraba leyendo y le sonrió

Hola… pues vengo a buscar al – se aclara la garganta - Señor Seto Kaiba…

Jajaj cuanto respeto, oye como que ha estado solicitado el día de hoy…

Uhh… quién más? – Duke por fin entró para poder hablar con más calma – a ver cuenta

Que necesitas nueva música?

Nah ahorita estoy tranquilo acabo de crear una…

Eh? De quienes? – Mokuba se mostró un poco sorprendido

Puess… es un secreto Moky si viene tu hermano te cuento…

Bueno entonces voy por él! – Mokuba se levantó de un salto y salió a buscar a su hermano

entonces quien viene?

Pues no es la gran cosa solo la señorita Ishizu Ishtar pero ya sabes de eso saco mucha diversión

Ji yo también talvez... – Pensando "talvez a Bakura le interese la competencia"

Talvez?

Eh? Ah… Talvez intente conquistarlo

Ah no, ella no ni él a ella aunque nuestros padres quizá planeen algo nunca se sabe, pero dudo que Setito quiera algo.

A setito no le interesan las mujeres

Entonces que le interesa a Setito? – a ambos les salio una gotita al escuchar la neutra voz del aludido

Pues créeme que tú sabrás, oye que bien que salieras a darte un aire ya sabes comenzabas a oler a viejo de no salir – Al escuchar eso Kaiba le mostró una cara de desconfianza

Ah viste algo y comenzaste a sacar conclusiones no?

No? Como que no la respuesta es un si! Igual al que tu quieres… - le sonrió con un poco de burla – y no hablo de la señoriiita Ishtar

Yo tampoco hablo nunca de ella por que habrías de hacerlo tu?

No, por nada… quieres invitarlo cierto?

no se de quién hablas

Nah yo tampoco, por cierto puedes hacerlo…

Por supuesto que si supiera quien nada me lo impide…

Créeme que si pero hay algo a tu favor y es que puedes invitar a tus socios y pues la conexiones… que tal?

Claro como digas…

Puedo hacerlo solo lo pides

Ajá y si dado caso se diera

Que me lo pidieras?

Que supiera quién…

Seguro que no sabes… bueno pues si depende de mí le daré tu formal invitación – a lo que por fin Seto le dirigió una mirada asesina – humm… Te molestaría setito? – le puso la cara más inocente que pudo

No… - Kaiba relajó repentinamente su rostro y le sonrió – me sentiría radiante…

Ok n.n ignoraré el sarcasmo… - Duke se despidió con una reverencia – hasta luego…

Cretino – el mayor de los Kaiba se dio la vuelta y también se retiró

Sabes… siempre me dejaron igual…

Seh solo ellos se entendieron… - Mokuba y Noa observaban por donde se había ido su hermano y luego a donde Duke

Esa noche en una cueva oscura un hombre con largos cabellos celestinos se encontraba frente a una roca que tenía talladas siete figuras… mientras recitaba un conjuro… al finalizarlo calló unos segundos y cuando una figura alargada se iluminó esbozó una sonrisa

Es hora de reiniciar el plan que se interrumpió hace años…

Bakura? – Ryou se asomó por la puerta de la habitación de su hermano llegó hasta su cama y se arrodilló junto a ella para poder hablarle - Bakura... Baku! – lo movió un poco

Que pasa? No sabes que es malo despertar a alguien?... – se levantó un poco y frotó uno de sus ojos por el sueño sin abrirlos… mientras escuchaba el leve sonido de pequeños trozos de metal chocar entre sí

Por que es de mala suerte?... no creerás en eso… además esto es importante – Bakura abrió por fin sus ojos y notó la preocupación en el rostro del otro chico

Humm… que pasó?

Esto… la sortija está haciendo algo muy extraño – Ryou levantó el objeto que llevaba oculto en sus brazos el cuál iluminó un poco la habitación y movía sus puntas de un lado a otro chocando entre ellas

Eh?... seguro es tu energía la que está haciendo eso? Si la incrementaste puede que no la controles

No… lo dudo mucho además… tómala – colocó la sortija en las manos de Bakura – Si fuera eso al entrar en tu campo hubiera dejado de hacerlo por que dudo que mi energía logre opacar a la tuya

Por supuesto que no… o yo no sé después de todo es tuya – luego la miró con un poco más de atención luego concentró su energía en ella… mientras esta dejó de moverse

Bakura… tu estás haciendo eso? – el comentario de Ryou hizo que abriera sus ojos y mirara la sortija

Supongo… Más o menos… solo… no sé… que estará señalando? – Ambos miraron hacia la dirección que señalaba

Espera acaso irás a ver? – Ryou siguió con su mirada a Bakura que solo tomó una capa oscura y se la colocó sobre la ropa que usaba para dormir

Esperame!... – Ryou se levantó y salió tras él

Para que?

Obvio puede ser peligroso

Ah! Y tú serás de gran ayuda…

ash! Bueno de algo te serviré no te creas tanto todos necesitamos ayuda

Seh claro – Bakura se dio vuelta y siguió su camino con Ryou tras él

Hum?... – Marik escuchó ruido afuera y se levantó para ver… - ah tan tarde y estos chicos aún andan con sus peleas de hermanos…

Eh! – Bakura se detuvo cuando comenzaba a divisarse el castillo y notó que lo que las puntas de la sortija señalaban era…

El castillo? – De pronto escuchó la voz de Ryou tras él y se dio vuelta rápidamente

Que haces tu aquí?

Bueno, no me dijiste que no podía venir, pero por que mi sortija señala al castillo?

Quédate afuera yo iré a ver…

Estas seg…

Si no salgo le avisas a Mar… a Yami me debe una por sacar a su pajecito del calabozo

Hum? Creí que te lo había devuelto…

Eh? De qué hablas? ¬¬

Puess… ya sabes lo de esta tarde

Como sabes?

Este… Marik y Yami me contaron… n.n miralo de esta forma ya eres un cortesano

Seh un cortesano que se infiltrará al castillo de uno de los aliados de su Rey que original

Ciertamente lo es n.n…

arghh! no opines… ya me voy

**TBC…**

Dgl: huy! este si tiene título n.n… gracias a todos los que siguen leyendo mi fic

Seto: el cual tarda en promedio un mes y una semana en ser actualizado

Dgl: ¬¬ es que no me gusta escribir cualquier cosa

Bakura: pero como simplemente no lo puede evitar

Yami: Entonces debería dejar de torturarnos

Dgl: ¬¬ olvídenlo… bien de nuevo gracias a todos sus reviews n n

B,S,Y: de nuevo? ¬¬

Dgl: seh ¬¬ problema?

B,S,Y: no u.u

**TSUBAME**

Dgl: muchas gracias… me alegra que te siga gustando n.n

Yami: puedo decir algo?

Dgl: si, si puedes gg

Yami: n.n gracias… ¬¬ Youko eres un pervertido

Dgl: te lo estas buscando Yami o.oU

Yami: seh, no importa n.n – haciendo ademán de poca importancia

Bakura: seh déjalo trata de darle emoción a su vida

Dgl: ¬¬ como si no hubiera tenido suficiente… huy! Armas! n0n gracias! Y al contrario yo soy quien tiene que agradecerte por dejar reviews me hacen tan, tan feliz n.n… y con silenciador y laser para apuntar que bueno por uqe no tengo muy buena puntería – apunta así nada más hacia donde están Yami y Marik quienes por instinto se esconden tras Bakura…

Bakura: de donde sacaste eso OO… es mía … - a Marik y Yami les aparece una gotita – Por cierto como está que ustedes se esconden tras de mí ¬¬

Yami: sencillo, ella te quiere mucho y no te hará nada n.n

Marik: y en última nadie te extrañará… - Marik le puso una sonrisa mientras Yami asentía

Dgl: además es mía n.n me la regaló Tsubame… ahora como está eso que la hiciste llorar ¬¬ discúlpate

Bakura: esto… si? – poniendo carita inocente - por que? oó – Dagel enciende el láser que alumbra en el pecho de Bakura – oo ehh.. bueno tu razón no… es que bueno tu lo dijiste eres menor y ella tiene menos, imagínate – Dagel carga su arma Yami y Marik le dan un sape – OO ya! Retiro lo dicho y pido disculpas a ambas…

Dgl: así está mejor n.n

Bakura: me alegro… - se quita de enfrente y pone un par de manzanas en las cabezas de Yami y Marik – mira para que aprendas a apuntar – a Marik y Yami palidecieron

Yami: cumple su favor OO… cumple su favor!

Dgl: ah sip n.n – baja el arma – claro que puedes darle un besito a Ryou cierto?

Ryou: claro…

Dgl: por que no mejor una cita? n.n… no sería lindo? – mirando a todos quienes miran a otro lado – apóyenme ¬¬

Ryou: no es necesario n.n claro que iré cuando quieras…

Dgl: ahí ta n.n bue hasta la próxima disfruta la cita con Ryou-chan gracias por el Review!

**NETHED**

Dgl: gracias por el review…

Todos: de nuevo -.-

Dgl: ¬¬ seh, n.n me alegra que te hiciera reír y que bien que vayas a publicar ahí, tons cuando pueda entro a leerlos n.n es que casi no me queda tiempo, y espero que Gizeh se recupere pronto… aunque con lo que me tardé quizá ya esté bien :S

Bakura: Que? Te gustan los Yami y yo!

Yami: no es justo ¡ acaso nadie está en contra

Seto: de hecho están más en contra de la pareja actual creo que tienen buen criterio uu- con una pequeña sonrisa

Dgl: Quiere un Seto y Yami

Seto: OO que! TT no es justo! Que no vasta con la tortura de este canosito!

B,Y: ¬¬ che llorón

Dgl: bue ninguno se salva bueno trataré con esa pareja, bueno la de Yami y Baku si me inspira y la de Seto y Yami humm.. creo que se en cual ponerla así que no te preocupes verás esas parejitas aunque no te aseguro que pronto por que no me dan mucho tiempo aquí pero bue haré lo posible… hasta luego

**NAMI SHION**

Dgl: gracias! Soy feliz de saber que aún no se oxida mi sentido del humor… es que ya no eh escrito de esos desde que me los borraron pero ya hay uno en redacción pronto o tarde lo verás por aquí n.n

Yami: Si! Gracias por compadecerme es que en que cabeza! Pegasus conmigo!

Dgl: no reniegues no hice que estuvieras enamorado de él.. y es verdad es obsesión, algo peligrosa, pronto verás a lo que me refiero, Pegasus al parecer saldrá mas de lo que tenía planeado

Joey: buena pregunta! Con quien me quedo?

Dgl: esto… con alguien sin pareja… hummm… Marik?

Joey: QUE!

Dgl: es broma n.n se verían fatales o.oU… bueno ahora que lo dices es que estaba pensando y no hallé a nadie y pensé que ya que la única pareja reconocida en el animé que me gusta es en la que entra Joey pues ahí ta n.n

Seto: ¬¬ que bien el perro se salva de la vergüenza

Joey: o.o tons con quién

Dgl: n.n pues aún no toy segura depende de que opine Nami-chan de la pareja Mai y Joey bueno es una de mis parejas "normales" favoritas :P si te gusta pues puedes estar segura que aparecerá aquí n.n

Yami: gracias también te mando un beso

Joey: un abrazo, saludos

Dgl: Hasta luego n.n espero que este capi te haya gustado tmb

**KIDA LUNA**

Dgl: Hola n.n… que linda camisa quiero una así aunque con que nombre.. – A Seto Y Bakura les aparece una gotita

Bakura: seh lo que digas rex de todas formas eres un maldito… yo se que no te llevas bien con el cabeza de pollo por que eres igualito a él ¬¬ inútil y cretino…

Seto: Idiota

Bakura: ah si me faltó ese… - mirada asesina de Seto

Dgl: que mal yo a esas horas no puedo entrar mi horario es limitadísimo T.T en las tardes ni las puedo voltear a ver por que ya estan fregando que no las encienda ¬¬ solo puedo entrar a gusto de 830 a 1000 eso si no me quitan a las 930… y también te extraño Rex

B,S: ¬¬ yo no…

Ryou. A mi si me cae bien n.n

Dgl: Que bien que vas a hacer el Yami por Baku… por cierto tienes razón Yami debería admitir su amor por Baku y también por Pegasus

Yami: que! Están locas… y dicen que no les caigo mal ¬¬ - en eso Pegasus lo abraza por atrás

Pegasus: si! Sería tan feliz! Dímelo – enrollando un dedo en uno de los mechones rubios de Yami

Yami: NNOO! OO Quítate - mira a Seto y Bakura que se están riendo a mas no poder – Seto es verdad por que no te le "avientas" a Bakura de un solo

Seto: QUE! OYE CON ESO NO BROMEES!

Dgl: Seto eso lo dijo Luna… luego de decir que eres su niño de castillo n.n

Bakura: Ja… como si me dejara… además no podemos hacer nada por que no sabemos quien es el maldito o maldita ¬¬

Dgl: si… bueno no todos aunque ya solo me quedaron dos T0T por que no pudo ser el otro! Ese ya ni había podido seguirlo pero nooo tenía que ser mi favorito – calmándose de pronto – y bueno es verdad Camus lindo si lo haría, cierto n.n - mirando a un lado en donde está Camus junto a un graan bloque de hielo

Camus: claro – se da vuelta con una casi imperceptible sonrisa y mira a Seto y Bakura quitándose de enfrente y mostrando la escultura que había hecho en el hielo era a Seto en su traje de gatito y Bakura en el traje de conejito con pose de bailar can-can

Ryou: Y bueno si, claro que si… pero Rex… sin cámaras por favor – sonrojadísimo – Y bueno no se si todos me querrán – con una enorme gota por la mirada asesina que seto no le quitaba de encima

Malik: y por cierto Joey no es competencia para mi, mirada asesina a Joey

Joey: TT juro que no es mi intención

Ryou: y bueno… buen cantante no soy pero puedo tratar… - sonrojándose

Seto: voy yo primero! – saca un micrófono y empieza a cantar – Luna de todas las noches, ilumíname esta noche… Dime si ella es la reina y la dueña de todo mi amor… Luna lunita lunera, luna llena, luna perla dime si ella es la reina y la dueña de todo mi amor y dime si ella es de mi voz la piel y dime si ella es mi razón de ser… - se queda callado mirando a Bakura y Yami que no dejan de reírse

Bakura: raa que feo canta jaja

Yami: ruega por que nunca se ponga a cantarte en el fic

Bakura: sería una tortura

Dgl: ya no molesten a setito n.nUUU

Seto: ahora veran! – se va corriendo tras ambos

Dgl: Ra… talvez no los alcanza pronto… tambien espero que podamos chatear cualquier rato n.n me despido

Ryou: hasta luego Luna te mando un beso

Seto: los voy a re-matar! – seto sigue corriendo ras los Yamis

Dgl. Bueno espero que te haya gustado el cap… hasta luego

**BAKURA DE MAXWELL**

Dgl: no hay problema me alegra que sigas leyendo mi historia soy feliz! T.T… en serio te ha gustado tanto? – ojitos brillantes

Bakura: Condolencias? CONDOLENCIAS!… nadie se compadece de mí . o.ó aunque… ahora que lo dices merezco hasta lástima

Seto: jah… yo no las aceptaré nunca, nunca… no importa cuantos fics de estos escriban

Dgl: bueno pues disfrútalos… nn por que yo los disfruto y mucho… ra en especial los de Baku de Max… y es verdad son hechos el uno para el otro

Seto: y claro que lo recordé es imposible olvidarlo

Bakura: nn es que soy divino…

Seto: ¬¬ claro que no… además si me provocó una bilis se la provoca a todo el que conoce…

Dgl: a mi no

Seto: a menos claro que sea otro loco como él

Yami: yaa… no niegues lo que sientes por Bakura XD

Seto: y tu lo que sientes por pegasus

Dgl: me… me… encanta tu idea! Es más estaba pensando algo así aunque un poco diferente… las grandes mentes piensan igual – los chicos empiezan a toser - ¬¬ que!

Seto: talvez él… pero lo tuyo fue mera coincidencia

Bakura: humm… pensaré seriamente el decir lo que pensé u.u

Yami: que! No me puedo enfermar? – a todos les aparece una gotita

Dgl: no importa ¬¬ y bueno aunque yo había pensado de otra forma ya que Pegasus piensa que son amantes… y me ayudará cierto? n.n – mira a Pegasus

Pegasus: …………………OO – mirando la cara de "di que si, si crees que ya viviste lo suficiente" que le dirigen Yami, seto y Bakura…

Dgl: cierto ñ.n ………– sin respuesta – cierto? uú………… - Aún no – cierto? ùú… - nada – CIERTO!

Pegasus: seh OO

Dgl: nos entendemos n.n… aunque me parese excesivamente tentador eso de hacer una escenita comprometedora entre Yami y Bakura

Yami: ¬¬ no entiendo por que

Dgl: y una orgía… de los tres! wow eso sería algo jamás visto

Bakura: además de horrible o.o juro ante Ra y seth que seré un niño bueno

Dgl: Seto… eres mi esperanza amenázalo de muerte

Seto: ¬¬ claro que no además no lees lemon

Dgl: bueno una vez dije que haría la excepción en un caso similar al que describen y bueno…

Seto: ¬¬ olvídalo

Dgl: bueno TT… me alegra que te guste n.n y claro que me encanta tu idea! Uno de mis fics tendrá una idea de mi autor favorito! Que bien n.n

Y,S,B: ¬¬ me alegro por ti…

Dgl: y claro te contaré n.n aunque no abundan mucho… pero bue espero leerlos pronto n.n


	5. Un nuevo encuentro entre enemigos…

**EVER AFTER**

**Cap. V – Un nuevo encuentro entre enemigos…**

Hey durmiendo en turno?… - uno de los guardias que hacía su ronda por el castillo al pasar por uno de los pasillos observó al suelo donde los dos guardias que custodiaban allí parecían estar dormidos – Oigan… - los sacudió un poco pero estos no despertaban – rayos deben haber intrusos! – de inmediato se levantó y corrió a dar la alerta

Ryou… - Marik se acercó a él – que hacen aquí?

No lo sé, mi sortija estaba apuntando hacia aquí… y Bakura entró a ver que pasa – Ryou se dio vuelta y miró a Marik con algo de preocupación… – puedes entrar a ver?

Eh?... no crees que si el amargado de Bakura necesitara compañía la hubiera pedido?

Lo se… pero es muy peligroso… por favor – Ryou le puso la mirada más dulce que pudo – puedes observar de lejos, no te descubrirá

De acuerdo… aunque eso de que no me descubra está difícil sabes que esa cosa le indica las presencias…

Buenoo… no importa… gracias n.n…– le dio un leve empujón antes que Marik se arrepintiera

Bakura llegó hasta una habitación había recorrido casi todo el camino sin fijarse mucho en donde iba, preocupándose más por no ser descubierto y mirando con atención la sortija... De pronto esta dejó de brillar y sus puntas cayeron lo que hizo que por fin diera atención al salón al que había ido a parar

Una biblioteca… genial, que puede haber aquí… aparte de libros – Observó atentamente el enorme librero que tenía en frente y tomó uno de los libros...

Y ahora a donde pudo haber seguido! – Marik se detuvo y miró hacia varias direcciones, habían varios pasillos que se conectaban a ese salón… comenzó a caminar alrededor mirando de cerca - a ver… este! Si n.n se ve lindo si no lo hallo a él talvez halle la bóveda

Seguramente a Ryou se le haría interesante esto – Bakura estaba sentado en el piso leyendo el libro que había tomado, hacía que la sortija diera un leve resplandor para poder leer en la oscuridad – vaya, vaya que interesante – al pasar una de las páginas observó que tenía información acerca de los artículos – Era esto lo que me quería mostrar?

Por aquí veo una luz – Se escuchó a lo lejos los pasos de varios soldados que corrían hacia la biblioteca

Rayos… - se levantó de golpe haciendo que su artículo dejara de brillar y guardando el libro entre su ropa salió de la habitación por el lado contrario sin embargo apenas atravesar la puerta y entrar al pasillo se topó con la última persona que hubiera querido - "Carajos Seto" – se detuvo quedando casi frente a él, Seto se encontraba junto a un gran ventanal por la que entraba la luz de la Luna a causa de la cual logró distinguir la figura…

Vaya, parece que esta vez se te olvidó en donde quedaban los calabozos no? – Desenvainó su espada dispuesto a no dejarlo escapar, no podía ver quién era, ya que estaba en la oscuridad justo a un paso del sector que iluminaba la luz que se filtraba por la ventana, gracias a esto Seto no pudo distinguir su rostro…

N… - Bakura se calló al instante lo mejor era que Seto no escuchara su voz ya que podía reconocerla…

Estoy esperando tu respuesta… - lo tomó de su ropa a la altura de su cuello manteniendo siempre su espada alzada por lo cuál no pudo intentar soltarse, Seto lo haló hacia él haciéndolo llegar hasta la luz pero rápidamente el peliblanco agachó su rostro ocultándolo con la capucha y sus mechones de cabello - o al menos que supliques por piedad…

" mird! Me encantaría que pudieras escuchar un par de respuestas a eso" – Bakura apretó sus puños, por otro lado sería más interesante para Seto no su respuesta sino su voz – "mejor me quedo callado, no? Que es un poco de orgullo comparado con… mas orgullo?"

Un momento que es eso? – observó un leve destello dorado entre las ropas de Bakura, con su espada lo sacó para verlo mejor, y su rostro cambió por completo a uno de ira - Espera… tu! Eres tu eres el maldito que lo hizo

D… - se aclaró la voz y la fingió lo más que pudo, asemejándola sin querer a la de Ryou (hey logra imitar bien la voz de Ryou en el anime XD) – puedo preguntar que hice?

Y aún lo preguntas – lo tomó fuertemente de su cuello – no esperes piedad de mí hoy pagarás lo de esa noche… - acercó su espada hasta un costado de su "enemigo" enterrándola y provocando un corte

Argh espera… rayos – intentó soltarse, ya no le importó disfrazar su voz, lo que fuera que le estuvieran acusando no lo pagaría si no lo había hecho

Grr… te digo que no lograrás nada – del enojo Seto no se fijó en que reconocía esa voz eso ya no le importaba en ese momento – lo pagarás – en eso otra espada detuvo la estocada que Seto iba a dar con su espada la cuál salió volando y cayó a una considerable distancia

Lo siento mi señor pero no puedo ni quiero permitir que termine con lo que hace… - un chico con su rostro oculto por una capucha de la misma forma que Bakura de un movimiento rápido hizo que Seto lo soltara y se paró entre ambos siempre con su espada apuntando al castaño

Marik? – el pelilargo murmuró lo que hizo que el moreno le mirara de reojo permitiéndole ver su rostro y le guiñara un ojo

– Sabes? como soy buen chico te permitiré ir por tu espada antes de tratar de matarte… - Marik volvió de nuevo su mirada hacia Seto quién lo miró sumamente ofendido, al ver que no se movía insistió – escucha puedo hacerlo de la forma fácil te aseguro que no me molestaría

Hn… - Hizo una mueca de disgusto pero por fin se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia su espada…

Vamos corre! – tomó de la ropa a Bakura y le dió un solo jalón al comenzar a correr en dirección opuesta…

Un momento! Guardias!... – Kaiba comenzó a correr hasta su espada y salió tras ellos… seguido de sus guardias – Tú! avisa a los demás que aseguren todas las posibles salidas! – señaló a uno que corría cerca de él quien asintió y corrió en otra dirección – esta vez no escaparás

oye que buen plan... – Bakura corría tras Marik sosteniéndose al costado sobre la herida que había causado Kaiba

Oye estuvo bien, funcionó… y tu no tenías ninguno

Seh… tienes razón, bueno de todas formas no estaba criticando… aunque ahora que lo pienso… que haces aquí?

Te rescato jefe… lo admitas o no… esta vez fui tu ángel de la guarda

Si… gracias

Que!... por Ra! vamos a morir ya no vez esperanzas y ahora me dirás que me apreciaste toda la vida y que nunca lo admitiste

Que! eso aunque pase encerrado en un calabozo el resto de mi vida contigo te lo diré…

Ah… y tampoco si ya no vez esperanzas… - ambos se detuvieron al ver a un grupo de guardias que venían por el pasillo que llevaba a la salida… - como ahora?

… ya te lo hubiera dicho – lo jaló de su ropa hacia otra dirección

Hay una salida por aquí!

No sé, tu solo corre… - se escuchaban los pasos de varios guardias que iban a cierta distancia de ellos, a medida que corrieron notaron que al fondo no se veía salida alguna más que una ventana

Ajá y ahora?... – Marik miró a Bakura

Que! yo no sé… por que me miras así

Por que fuiste tu quien dijo, "no sé, tu solo corre" – imitando con burla la voz del peliblanco

Claro pero tu eres el de los grandes planes que… - calló de pronto al escuchar una voz

Si pero yo ya dí uno, hoy te… Argh! – sólo sintió un fuerte jalón y que le cubrían la boca… al darse cuenta había caído sentado en una especie de túnel muy oscuro se quitó la mano de un golpe - Ya! Suéltame ya no voy a gritar… que ray!… - al darse vuelta notó que el dueño de la mano no era Bakura quien solamente lo había arrastrado hasta ese lugar y estaba sentado en el suelo junto a él

Guarda silencio, este pasillo tiene mucho eco y nos escuchan fácilmente – un hombre moreno y de ojos azul claro y sin vida los observaba con su semblante serio, se encontraba agachado para quedar a su altura… en su cuello llevaba un objeto dorado…

Hey! Es un… – Bakura lo calló de nuevo colocando su mano

Cállate Marik te acaban de decir que nos pueden escuchar! – le susurró-gritó a modo de regaño

Que! tu tampoco hablaste muy despacio – quitándose la mano y hablando de la misma forma

Guarden silencio ambos… como lo dije aún siguen siendo niños y no me puedo descuidar de ustedes – a pesar de lo que había dicho su voz mantenía un tono sereno – Vengan…

hey como que un niño… además me pone de mal humor como habla ¬¬ quien eres tu para…… - Malik sintió la mano de su compañero en su hombro para que se calmara

... - Bakura dio un suspiro pesado mientras se levantaba… - Vamos Marik no reproches… - le tendió la mano para que se levantara

Eh?... – Marik lo miró muy sorprendido y se levantó sin tomarla – que te pasa? Además quién es este… te da ordenes y las aceptas!

No es así… acaso te molestaría si así fuera?

Claro que si! Si tu las aceptas yo tengo que hacerlo… y la verdad jamás creí que tú necesitaras que alguien te dijera qué hacer

No tiene nada de malo, él me ha ayudado muchas veces y confío en él

Ah quieres decir que el ha sido como tu papá o tu mamita?

No tengo padres! – Bakura alzó su voz – además no entiendo tu problema, al empezar todo era sólo un niño no podía hacer nada sin ayuda y no veo de qué tengas que quejarte

Pues yo sí! Sabes por que siempre te respeté?

Já… A mí! – la voz de Bakura denotó un poco de sarcasmo y molestia

Si lo hago y… y te admiraba rayos! más de lo que a nadie y por que creí que lo merecías

No lo merezco?

No… es decir todo lo has hecho por y gracias a él… entonces todos los méritos que te daba ti no eran nada… o si! Pero eran para él

No te he dicho eso, el me apoya y me ayuda… las decisiones yo las tomo… no crees que he luchado?… yo…

Marik creo que estás malinterpretando la situación de tu superior – Marik solo le dirigió una mirada molesta que luego dirigió a Bakura

Yaah lo tengo! Luego me dirán que Yami te dice como saquear los castillos o mejor… gracias a que Setito está babeando por ti es que logramos entrar y salir sin preocuparnos

Que? Cuida lo que dices!… - Bakura lo miró molesto y le habló haciendo uso de su autoridad

No mejor tú cállate! Larguémonos de aquí – Marik comenzó a caminar al fondo del pasillo dejando a Bakura y al otro atrás

No se perderá… - el otro moreno observó a Bakura quién miraba entre preocupado, molesto y triste la dirección por donde se había ido Marik.

No… si lo hará – agachó su rostro y comenzó a caminar

Muchos de los guardias habían escuchado las voces de ambos y buscaban de donde podría provenir y cuando uno de ellos estuvo a punto de dar con el pasillo una chica de cabello negro y largo se les acercó

Señores podrían acompañarme por favor?

Señorita? Que hace usted aquí a estas horas? – uno de ellos se le acercó – acaso se perdió?

No… por favor acompáñenme

Señorita estamos en una importante misión

Por favor… insisto – su collar brilló emitiendo una fuerte luz blanca

Eh? Que es eso? – Ryou se acercó de donde estaba al ver la silueta de alguien aparecer de pronto – hum… es Marik… esa salida no la conocía – Se acercó a él – Marik! – al notar que iba molesto se preocupó – Marik? Un momento en donde está Bakura?

Ya va salir… si quieres espéralo yo ya me voy

Que pasó?

Nada descúbrelo por ti talvez me salgas igual de inteligente a tu hermanito…

Eh? De que hablas? – Ryou se quedó sin respuesta ya que Marik se iba, luego dirigió su mirada hacia donde había salido Marik – Kura!

Hm?... sigues aquí?

si… bueno te tardaste mucho pero no quería irme sin que salieras… que pasó? – Ryou se preocupó al ver que Bakura llevaba un semblante serio y con un poco de molestia

Nada… – se alejó de ahí de la misma forma que Marik

Hay por favor… no pudo ser tan malo

No te molestes con ellos ya tuvieron suficiente de peleas…

Shadi… que ocurrió?

Un mal entendido, por mi causa… - Ryou lo miró esperando a que continuara - Cree que yo he controlado a Bakura todo este tiempo…

Ah ya entiendo… ups creo que habrá algunos problemas – Ryou se colocó una mano en su rostro y luego volvió a ver a Shadi – oye no… ahh se fue… - al ver que había desaparecido comenzó a caminar hacia la aldea… sólo había dado unos pasos cuando de los establos que estaban junto al castillo salió un jinete cabalgando a toda prisa hacia el bosque – Hum? Ra los estarán buscando? – Ryou corrió hacia el establo y tomó uno para seguir tras el otro

El sol saló alumbrando un lujoso castillo, no muy grande pero los detalles que adornaban cada rincón lo volvía una verdadera obra de arquitectura, vivían en el una reina ya mayor y con ella un joven príncipe que no había heredado del todo este reino pero ya tomaba la mayor parte de las decisiones

AMO YAAAMIII! – Un chico de cabellos negros se asomó por la puerta de la habitación de este…

Humm… Laila aún no… tengo sueño… espera tú no eres… que haces aquí! – Yami se levantó y miró que no era la señora que siempre llegaba para dejarle su desayuno

Tranquilo… ni un buenos días?

Buenos días Duke… que haces aquí? – Yami puso una sonrisa más diplomática que sincera

Ah mucho mejor aunque tu sonrisa además ese "que haces aquí?" me suena a "no eres bienvenido"

Duke por amor a RA! Que haces aquí tan temprano! eso! Solo eso quiero saber

Ahh haberlo preguntado antes con el tan temprano…

Argh! habla o te mando a decapitar 

No eres capaz

No, pero siempre quise decirlo nn… argh no! ahora dime…

Nada… yo solo paseaba ah por cierto sabes de la fiesta que Setito hará

Seh y no la hará Setito, es en honor a Ishizu cierto? debe ser idea de su padre

Bueno pero es bajo el nombre Seto no Kaiba especifica más no crees? Bien ahora ilústrame un poco… crees que serás invitado?

Pues la verdad no opino además no es una fiesta más informal digo van a invitar amigos…

Ahh si lo mismo opiné yo, es decir para qué invitar a unos simples socios… ah pero Setito no escucha razones que le convienen… ah así que te invito…

¬¬ como que no le conviene invitarme!

Nah… sabes? ahora que preguntas y que lo pienso mejor… si le conviene – poniendo cara pensativa

Ah y ahora por que le conviene?

hash! Quien te entiende te molesta que le convenga o que no le convenga aunque ahora que lo dices me equivoqué puede que

ARGH! YA! Por qué…

hash dime! Eres blanco o negro! rojo o azul! te molesta o no!

YAA! Déjame hablar ¬¬ que desesperante eres

nn jaja es que se como fastidiarte a ti…

Sabes como fastidiar a todos… bien no importa si le conviene o no… solo quiero saber por que?

Ahh ok, bien… por que si te invita espera que invites a Bakura

Que!... a Bakura por que!

Bueno es uno de tus importantes cortesanos no? así que puedes llevarlo y como se conocen sería descortesía no invitarlo

Que también invita a Bakura!... un momento eso lo conviene o no!

No lo sé tu dijiste que no te importaba eso – mirando a otro lado

HASH! Sabes que si no vas a dar razones completas no des nada! 

Ok… talvez a Kurita le importe una razón a medias… bueno si se trata de Seto…

Espera… le irás a contar?

Claro…

Quiero ir! – en eso se abrió la puerta de la alcoba y se presentó una señora algo mayor…

Mira esta vez si es Laila – Duke le sonrió con burla al reconocer a la señora con la que Yami lo confundió

Joven Devlin no lo vi entrar, buenos días… Amo Yami un joven lo busca… - la sirvienta hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación

Oh visitas! vamos! – Duke haló a Yami rápidamente hasta el lugar donde lo esperaban

Ah! Espera… - por fin un poco antes de llegar al salón de recepción Yami reaccionó y se soltó del chico - me buscan a mí no a ti!...

Ok pero entra n.n – lo empujó al salón y se asomó

Eh?... – Un chico con el mismo peinado se encontraba sentado en el salón… Yami observó detenidamente su rostro, a pesar que tenían cierta similitud pudo ver un gran aire de inocencia de parte del chico, en especial llamó su atención sus ojos grandemente expresivos… - muy buenos días… disculpe importunarlo tan temprano – el chico hizo una leve reverencia

Ahh… eh… - Yami se sonrojó al recordar que ya que Duke lo había sacado tan de prisa de su habitación no se había colocado ropa adecuada… - no discúlpeme a mí por recibirle en este vestuario… además no es tan temprano – negó con sus manos

JAJAJAJ… que gracioso… oye Yami como que te vas a cambiar

Duke?... vaya parece que también conoces a personas de este reino – el más pequeño le sonrió de forma dulce

Eh… genial esto es culpa tuya! Como me sacas con esto puesto! – extendiendo sus manos para lucir mejor el traje de dormir que llevaba

JAJAJA pero te ves bien pregúntale a Yugi…

Ah? Ah Yugi, disculpa así te llamas? – Miró de nuevo al pequeño quien le sonrió y asintió con su cabeza – ah… mucho gusto yo soy…

Claro que le conozco joven Atem después de todo me han enviado a hablar con usted…

Ahh… bueno pero puedes decirme Yami… Puedo llamarte Yugi? – Yami observó al chico que se sonrojó un poco ante la pregunta

Por supuesto… digo si usted lo considera oportuno – lo observó a los ojos un segundo, le habían llamado mucho la atención, tenía una mirada tan firme, pero al mismo tiempo se veía apacible, podía notar mucha madurez en el al igual que una gran profundidad que le daban un aire misterioso, pero rápidamente desvió su mirada con algo de vergüenza

Bueno obviamente me alegra que no te incomode Yugi…- le sonrió lo más dulce que pudo, ese chico le inspiraba ternura, más aún cuando Yugi le sonrió también… - eh… Y… creo que me voy a cambiar…

Descuide joven Atem yo cuido a su invitado – Duke hizo una reverencia con burla cuando el aludido pasó a su lado…

¬¬ gracioso… ahora sí me gustaría ser capaz de decapitarte – le murmuró sin que Yugi lo escuchara… y salió del salón

Bien Yugi parece que esta vez te mandaron a dar invitaciones… - miró al chico que seguía mirando por donde se había retirado el príncipe quien reaccionó en seguida y miró a otro lado

Ah no solo una… no sé por que pero me pareció que esta tenía algo en especial

Claro te mandaron a ti sabes que eres en quien más confía Seto… e imagínate que clase de persona debes de ser para ganarte la confianza de ese cascarrabias

Tu crees eso? – Yugi se sonrojó – el joven Kaiba no es desconfiado, solo selectivo cuando de su confianza se trata y no soy una persona tan especial para que digas que soy en quien más confía

Pero lo eres, y le doy toda la razón… y dime no te dijo nada sobre el invitado de Yami?

Hum?... pues me dijo que el Joven Atem podría llevar a quien él quisiera…

Jaja obviamente sabe que el chico entenderá la indirecta

O sabe que tú le darás el mensaje no? a eso has venido…

Eh?... pero supongo que el no sabe…

Je eso fue lo que le dijiste, o al menos eso me estaba diciendo Mokuba

Ah… si es verdad, bueno es que me encanta llevar noticias casi increíbles

mjm… al parecer conoces a más gente de la que pareces… ya hasta podrías ser más que un simple juglar, un espía

En parte puede decirse que lo soy… pero sirvo a mis intereses

Sólo que tus intereses solo son enterarte de todo… debes viajar mucho

Claro si no lo hago en el mismo lugar se aburren de las mismas canciones…

Aunque tu tienes mucho material sacas muchas

Pero se gana más yendo a distintos lugares y conociendo la gente adecuada podrías sacar tantas como yo…

Tu trabajo parece muy interesante n.n

Argh rayos ese Duke no entiendo como rayos es que se toma tanta confiancita o como conoce tanta gente… o cómo lo dejo entrar podría meterlo preso… no, es muy buen informante… esa información que trajo del ladroncito… y además conoce a ese niño de los ojos lindos… argh que pienso… mejor me doy prisa debo saber que es lo que me viene a decir… humm si Duke lo conoce talvez sea del castillo Kaiba, aunque contando que conoce gente de todos lados… - Yami termino de vestirse pensando todo lo que pudo y salió en dirección al salón

**TBC…**

Dgl: Hola mis queridos lectores… era hora que terminara… no puedo creer que me haya tardado tanto si desde que terminé el anterior tenía las ideas

Seto: pero como a las mentes no tan dotadas como la mía les cuesta tanto plasmar sus ideas…

Dgl: ¬¬ seh aunque muy curioso que a mí me cueste menos que a ti…

Seto: lo que pasa es que no escribo fics, no le hayo el caso

Bakura: claro se lo imaginan escribiendo un lemon!

Dgl: oo no, mejor no… ah gracias por leer nn me alegra que sigan mi historia… Muchas gracias por sus reviews:P

**TSUBAME**

Dgl: Hola! genial me alegra que te haya gustado la cita con el lindo Ryou nn

Ryou: bueno a mi me gustó también – sonrojándose mucho

Bakura: eso Hikari buxo! – le da un par de codazos…

Marik: quién diría que el dulce y recatado Ryou sería capaz de lanzársele así nada más a una chica

Yami: anda Ryou muéstrame tu técnica

Dgl: hey dejen de molestar a Ryou o se las ven con esta – mostrando el arma de Tsubame

Yami: eto… nnUUU pero si lo dije en serio ah por cierto Youko cuando espero tu vista?

Bakura: lo raro es que ese zorro de segunda no se pusiera celoso de mi Hikari ¬¬ seguramente supo que si llegaba a hacerle daño se las vería conmigo…

Dgl: si… que bueno

Bakura: ¬¬ no me hables así

Dgl: no en serio es lindo que cuides a tu hikari nn

Ryou: y bueno me alegra que te haya gustado pasarla conmigo

Malik: claro que no es una compañía tan grata como la mía pero la comprendo

Marik: el pequeño Ryou no nos salió despreciado como el Yami es todo un don Juan en cambio al otro solo Dagel lo pela – con cara pensativa

Bakura: como que despreciado como yo! – sonrojado – además soy chico de una sola chica

Marik: seh… y quién es? Seguro no la conozco – sape de Dagel

Dgl: más te vale no repetir bromitas como esas Baku es mío y no lo comparto

Bakura: ra… Seh por algo lo digo da miedo hacerla enojar n.n

Marik: hai en especial por que nos saca en sus fics

Dgl: Ra y todavía se quejan de estar con la mejor escritora del universo n.nUUU ra en serio lo crees? – se sonroja – no creo que sea para tanto pero muchas gracias

Bakura: si eso es cierto soy el alma más pura sobre este mundo

Dgl: oo no lo pareces… XD je no bueno muchas gracias por tu review…

Ryou: talvez otra vez podamos salir me divertí mucho

Malik: espera si es el mejor beso que has dado a una chica… a cuantas chicas has besado

Ryou. Ra Malik esa pregunta es privada… - sonrojándose más

Dgl: Malik no te pongas celoso en mi fic eres el único pa Ryou ñ.nUU

Malik. No lo decía por eso! – sonrojado

Dgl: bue muchas gracias de nuevo por tu review hasta luego

Ryou: saludos y muchos besos

**KIDA LUNA**

Dgl: HOLA! nn Azul celeste! Como sabes que el celeste es mi color favorito! Y que el azul me encanta en la ropa nn

B Y: ¬¬ no te burles Rex!

Dgl: pero de que se burla? Tan divinas! 100 YxB!

Yami: por qué no al revés!

Bakura: nah es más fácil que tú te babees por esta perfección a que yo me fije en ti

Marik: por eso me encanta tan humilde el joven… -sarcasmo

Dgl: bue al derecho, al revés se ven lindos n.n

Bakura: ¬¬ talvez de lejos… por que yo la veo horrible

Dgl: oo no tanto como el PxY XD pero bue me será útil así que disfruten la tortura err digo al admirador de Yami

Pegasus: -saltando por la habitación – soy feliz! Me darán oportunidad de pelear por Yami!

Yami: OO que oportunidad ni que nada o te me alejas o te me alejas

Pegasus: humm pensaré seriamente ambas – lo abraza – por ahora me quedo sin decidir…

Bakura: ra suerte que estoy a salvo – mira a Seto

Seto: ¬¬ si quieres que me lance a ti como lo hacen esos tórtolos estás soñando

Bakura: ¬¬ nah solo andas fumado si en verdad crees que es lo que quiero

Dgl: defender mis fics? n.n tienes razón… bue este si lo defiendo como defiendo a Camy-chan XDD

Bakura: Hey! Como que prefiere al bloque de Hielo! Eso no es verdad…

Dgl: ejo… no, - se aclara la garganta –

Seto: oye Rex deja de meterle cosas a mi Luna! Como te atreves… si ya hasta le canté

Dgl: Reivindícate conmigo Kura y cántame

Bakura: ¬¬ no soy tenor… y no canto

Dgl: Nah tienes razón tu "sexy" voz se queda a medias en una nota alta cierto?

Bakura: Ja no puedes saberlo… qué es una nota alta? Òo

Malik. Neh el canta en privado en la ducha, aunque setito si nos trajo tortura en vivo

B y S: ¬¬ no opines…

Duke. Oye no me amenaces, no es necesario… me gusta tener a mis contactos informados

Ryou: bueno si canto y no te preocupes Rex acepto fotos…

Malik: espeera Rex! Esas sonrisitas no significan nada y si sí ya lo quitaré del camino ¬¬

Joey: mejor no me sigas ayudando Rex -.-

Dgl: nah a Kura no le hacen brujería n.nUU, solo taba con Shady

Seto: ja visita tipo Romeo y Julieta! Ni lo digas Luna yo no quiero ser Julieta 

Yami: si y con el humor de Dagel el Baky se caerá cuando vaya subiendo!

Dgl: seh si pasara lo hiciera ñ.n

Bakura: y olvídalo Rex no hago favores solo tratos ¬¬… que me favorezcan por cierto

Ryou: Bueno yo no entré así que no pasó nada n.n es que Kura no me deja saquear castillos… yo con lo de la canción por que no me dices cuál quieres que te cante?

Seto: ja que no piensas por ti mismo?

Ryou: Bueno Seto, es que yo no conozco tanto los gustos de Luna como tú, y la que cantaste era la que yo había escogido si no lo recuerdas n.nUU

Seto: ejo, eso es mentira! No me pongas a Luna en contra!

Dgl: bueno gracias por la camisa nn y las banderas ya voy a tener el juego!

Y B: ¬¬ que bueno…

Ryou. Sip yo también te mando un beso

Seto: y yo! Uno más grande – mirada asesina a Ryou

Yami: nah no le mientas, Setito lo odia n.n aunque tu lo quieras mucho.. espera esa es la razón por la que lo odia o.oU

Dgl: bue no sigas Yami ñn hasta luego uno abrazo a ambos!

**NAMI SHION**

Dgl: hola! me alegra que te siga gustando y como te lo prometí aquí empieza lo de Yugi y Yami

Yami: aquí tienes se que te habían hecho esperar mucho por mi actuación pero ya empieza lo bueno ;)

Yugi: Yami no seas presumido n.n me alegra saber que haya una fan de nosotros!

Seto: nah el ya está acostumbrado al maltrato

Dgl: no bueno no es que Sety odie a Noah-chan es que simplemente lo trata como muchos hermanos mayores, siempre peleando pero nunca se enojan, más por que tienen casi la misma edad y Noa se comporta hasta cierto punto mucho más inmaduro, por eso es que pone de mal humor a Sety…

Noah: lo que pasa es que él quiere que sea un amargadón como él

Seto: ¬¬ tienes que formar carácter

Dgl: Bue como Seto y Noah en el animé en si nunca se consideran hermanos tenía que inventar algo pero nah que sean unidos no les va, así que me basé en la relación con mis hermanas XD se parece un poco, y eso de que le desagrada que sea muy inmaduro lo saqué de ahí, bueno eso es lo que me dice mi hermana mayor a mí

Seto: lo vez! Eres un inmaduro

Noah: lo sé, y prefiero ser así a ser como tú, además n.n lo que tu necesitas novia… o novio?

Seto: argh! Cállate 

Dgl: bueno tons si no te gusta mucho la pareja de Joey… podría ponerlo con Tristán, no sé si se me queda algún personaje que vaya con él, pero si quieres o tienes a uno con quien te guste más me lo recuerdas y le doy un papel para que sea su pareja n.n

Yami: espera por que más escenas con Pegasus! – con Pegasus abrazándolo por atrás casi haciéndolo caer

Pegasus: por que somos una pareja divina nn – jugando con los mechones rubios de Yami

Yami: Argh! rayos Yugii! Ayudameeee 

Yugi: gomen Yami con el amor no hay barreras n.n – aguantándose la risa

Yami: nooo T.T

Dgl: Bue muchas gracias por el review espero que te guste el inicio que tienen Yugi y Yami espero poder seguir profundizando con ellos en casi todos los capi posteriores n.n… bue espero verte pronto bye…


	6. La noticia se dispersa

**EVER AFTER**

**Cap. VI... La noticia se dispersa**

No debí dejarlo ir solo – Seto se encontraba molesto al escuchar de parte de uno de sus sirvientes que Yugi se había marchado en la noche

Relájate Seto el pequeño debe saber a lo que se arriesgaba si no, no hubiera salido

Si hubiera sabido a que se iba a meter se hubiera esperado hasta esta mañana! – Seto encaró a Noah que se encontraba a su lado con su característica y aparente falta de interés en todo que siempre acababa de alterar el mal humor de Seto

Atravesó el bosque, que peligro hay ahí, las historias que se cuentan son falsas

Sabes de donde salen esos ladrones que vienen a saquear nuestro castillo!

Si, ladrones que no vienen a lastimar a nadie

Ahora estás de su parte, esos ladrones son las peores ratas y asesinos que hay aquí! – lo último lo dijo completamente molesto tanto que Noah se sorprendió y dio un paso atrás

Pero por que de tan mal humor? Espera no es por la fiesta de esta noche, es por lo de ayer? vamos se te han escapado otras veces por que sería peor esta?

Oh cállate tu no sabes… - Seto pasó apartando a Noah y salió siendo seguido por este

A donde se supone que vas?

A buscar a Yugi

No quieres que te acompañe? – se detuvo al ver que su hermano mayor también lo hizo

No… quédate aquí, dile a tu padre que regresaré a tiempo… y a Mokuba que no se preocupe - Ambos junto con algunos guardias eran los únicos que se encontraban despiertos a esa hora de la mañana, el sol apenas dejaba ver una mínima porción de su esplendor, se dirigieron hacia los establos…

estas seguro?... oye – Noah se quedó mirando a todos los caballos – no falta uno?

Si, el de Yugi – Seto le contestó sin ganas mientras montaba a su corcel favorito completamente blanco…

Ya se que falta ese pero si quieres para que entiendas faltan dos caballos

Si el que me llevo en este momento – le dio la señal a su corcel el cual salió corriendo a un lado del chico de cabello celestino

argh… tanto que se molesta seguramente el pequeño Yugi estará bien… o eso espero…

Ryou desmontó el caballo que había tomado del castillo y se acercó al lugar en el que Bakura solía dormir… al llegar a la habitación solo encontró la ropa con la que había estado esa noche y la capa que se había puesto… más no estaba él, luego se dirigió a buscar a Malik

Malik no has vi…- se quedó callado al ver a Marik que se levantó medio dormido y se le quedó mirando – ehh disculpa… está Malik? ñ.n

Hn… está allá – señaló el saló que quedaba al lado solo separado por una cortina y luego se volvió a recostar para tratar de dormir

Gracias… - se dirigió hacia donde le había señalado, ahí se encontraba a quien buscaba con un plato de comida – Malik…

Ah hola Ryou que haces por aquí tan temprano?... quieres? – le dijo mostrando lo que estaba comiendo de desayuno

Hey, Ven un momento si? – se le acercó lo tomó de la mano y lo jaló fuera de la choza

Que pasa? – dijo acabando de tragar el último bocado que había tomado

Malik te quería pedir que me acompañaras al castillo de Yami…

A que?

Bueno… Es que mi sortija estaba dando señales, nos dirigimos al castillo… aunque ahora que lo pienso… no has visto a Bakura?

No está en su cabaña?

No, regresó anoche pero solo se cambió de ropa…

mm… que raro… oye y ese caballito?

Ah… lo tomé por que vi a un jinete dirigirse al bosque luego que Marik y Bakura salieran del castillo

los siguió?

No, se dirigió en dirección al castillo de Atem…

Oh… a que?

No lo sé solo lo seguí a través del bosque para asegurarme que ninguno de los nuestros lo atacara, por eso quiero ir a preguntarle a Yami

ah pero dices que no has dormido así que quédate y duerme un poco...-

Pero no crees que…

No, yo voy ahorita, pero solo, luego te cuento – le guiñó un ojo y montó al caballo que hacía un momento había dejado Ryou – duerme un poco, te lo devuelvo luego… - dijo mientras se alejaba a gran velocidad alzando su mano en despedida

Yami entró a la habitación en donde se encontraban sus dos invitados, uno de ellos cuya inocencia le había dejado impactado e iba para dejarle una invitación.

Y bien Yugi, a que debo su visita?...

Bueno creo que joven Duke ya le debe haber pasado la información sobre un baile que se dará en el castillo de los Kaiba cierto?

Hum… no me tomes por chismoso Yugi… - Duke hizo un puchero

Si, ya me lo dijo…

Bueno, el Baile será esta noche espero que no sea muy tarde para avisarle, lo que sucede es que como la señorita Ishtar nos vino a visitar de sorpresa, el señor… ejo digo el joven Kaiba decidió hacer un baile en su honor

oh bueno técnicamente es en nombre del hijo mayor pero obviamente fue su padre…

Si Duke eso ya me lo suponía

Bueno es muy conocido que al joven Kaiba no le agrada la señorita Ishtar – Yugi se sonrió un poco…

Ahora que lo mencionas… podrías decirme por que ha venido? – Duke observó a Yugi

Hum… lamento decirle que no lo sé además no ha venido a hablar con el rey si no con el príncipe Seto, según escuché, aunque aún no le dice nada

Ah… en serio eso no lo sabía! Sobre que será, habrá visto algo en su porvenir!...

Que acaso sabe ella predecir? – Yami miró incrédulo a Duke

No lo sé eso he escuchado… me equivoco Yugi?

No, tiene razón, pero tampoco sé si será exactamente por eso

Vamos Yugi no es posible que yo sepa más que tu! – Yugi se sonrojó un poco y se encogió de hombros

Bueno su oficio no es enterarse de todo como el tuyo, eres un entrometido – Yami le dirigió una mirada molesta a Duke

Oye entrometido es una palabra muy fuerte, soy curioso!

Oh claro, eres un lleva y trae/(chismoso XD)!

Bueno bien que te gusta que te traiga información

Seh y a ti bien que te gusta dármela

Me gusta más dársela a los de la villa de… de al lado – Duke puso una sonrisa nerviosa al recordar que Yugi los estaba escuchando

Malik escuchó a otro Jinete que se acercaba y detuvo al suyo y desmontó ocultándose tras unos arbustos… - quien anda ahí?... – murmuró despacio mientras apartaba algunas ramas para ver mejor…- Ah "el jefe de los guardias!"... oo – estaba muy concentrado observando que no sintió que alguien se acercó por detrás… hasta que sintió una mano sobre su hombro – AH! Ah… Bakura eres tu…

Que haces aquí?

Que haces tu aquí deberías estar durmiendo!

Yo… no tengo sueño… bien? ahora vas tu…

Ah ok – Malik lo miró algo incrédulo sabiendo que no había dormido en toda la noche - iba a ver a Yami y me encontré con eso – apartó de nuevo las ramas y señaló a Seto quien se encontraba parado bajo un árbol ya que su caballo necesitaba agua, debido a la hora en la que había salido el corcel no había comido ni bebido nada…

Va o viene? – Bakura se quedó mirando fijamente a Seto

Va al castillo de Yami… creo, además según dijo Ryou anoche vio salir otro jinete en dirección del castillo de Yami…

mm… - Bakura hizo un gesto de molestia - "Que rayos planeas Seto?"… y tu, a qué ibas?

A averiguar lo del jinete, quería preguntarle a Yami… espera… tu también ibas para allí…

No… pero parece que Yami va a estar solicitado

…… - Malik se sonrió, luego mirando que Seto reemprendía su marcha… - se va – se levantó y se dirigió hacia el caballo que llevaba pero se quedó un momento y se volvió de nuevo hacia Bakura – espera si no vas para allá a que vas?

A nada…

Sabes Ryou me contó que anoche fueron al castillo y que aunque regresaron no te quedaste a dormir

Hm… de acuerdo voy a la cabaña de Tristán…

Bakura beber se hace un vicio òô

… no voy a eso - Bakura se levantó y se cruzó de brazos - no lo pierdas de vista, aunque dudo que los que están en turno sean tan ignorantes para reconocer al gran Kaiba, si intentan algo detenlos…

A la orden mi señor – Malik se subió al corcel – nos vemos luego…

Bien creo que es hora de irme, gracias por su amabilidad joven Atem…

Por favor ya te dije que puedes decir Yami – se levantó para acompañar a Yugi hacia la salida

…… - Duke solo se sonrió, Yami no solía ser tomar tanta confianza a nadie y comenzó a caminar tras ellos…

viajaste sólo de noche a través del bosque? – Yami escuchaba con un poco de incredulidad la afirmación del chico

Si, no comprendo por que les sorprende tanto, es decir no existe mayor peligro en especial andando a prisa

Si, estoy de acuerdo contigo pero de todas formas siempre escucho que las personas le temen a ese bosque de noche

Mjm yo también pero desde que era muy pequeño anduve por ese lugar… confío en él… usted no le teme?

No, no tengo por qué… - Yami se sonrió – pero si no quieres regresarte solo yo puedo…

No pierde una príncipe – Duke pasó junto a él dándole un codazo haciendo que Yami se sonrojara, aunque Yugi no entendió el comentario…

No lo hago por eso si quieres te mando de escolta con él…

No mi amo, yo seré la escolta de ambos – Duke le hizo una reverencia

Tu?... pero no se necesitan escoltas así ¬¬, si pasa algo te das con el que se te acerque y te vas corriendo

o.o acaso sabes pelear – Yugi miró sorprendido a Duke

Por supuesto! Como un hombre que viaja debo aprender a luchar, ser fuerte, valiente…

y entrometido… irás o no?

mm… - Duke miró a Yami con una sonrisa – si no quieres que vaya no iré…

Bakura entró a un salón en el que se encontraban poco s hombres a causa de la hora, sin embargo en las noches las mesas situadas en todo éste casi siempre estaban ocupadas, en la barra se encontraba un hombre y una chica discutiendo

YA dije que no hago eso! – la chica de cabello rubio se enojó y dejó ir una bofetada a un hombre que estaba frente a ella

GRR no me hables así mujer! – el hombre levantó su mano para golpearla pero fue detenida por otra persona… - oiie tu no t… mmetasss!

Que pasa con éste Mai… - el chico de cabellos blancos que tenía aún sujeta la mano con poca dificultad dirigió su mirada a la chica quien había apoyado su codo en la barra y también apoyaba su mentón en su mano

Quiere un servicio que aquí no se da… además está peor por que está ebrio por favor si no saben beber que no pidan tragos fuertes

Co-mo que no sse da prehciosa no quierrrres qque… - el hombre alzó su otra mano para alcanzar a Mai y tomarla de la cintura pero en ese momento Bakura le dejó ir un golpe en su rostro tumbándolo

Ya te dijeron que no, además la señorita va ahora conmigo

lo sabía, no me estás defendiendo por gusto…

hn… como sta es.. quue tu sssi vass y iio no! – se levantó del suelo y se puso en posición de pelea

Por que yo no voy por lo mismo que tú

Y yo con él si lo haría… – Mai le guiñó un ojo, Bakura solo giró sus ojos, pasó a su lado y comenzó a caminar junto a Mai

Oiiiee… párateme ahí… - el tipo jaló de un brazo al pelilargo quién se dio vuelta y se soltó bruscamente, el hombre dejó ir un golpe a su rostro que fue detenido pero luego le dirigió uno a su estómago que Bakura no pudo detener, haciéndolo retroceder…

YA me hartaste! – Mai le dio con una de las bancas de la barra en la espalda dejando noqueado al tipo – Oye… estás bien? – Mai se acercó a Bakura que se sostenía el costado – estas sangrando! – Mai se asombró a ver una pequeña mancha rojiza que empezada a agrandarse en la camisa del chico

Bien, bien el teatro terminó… - Tristan le hizo señas a los pocos que quedaban y se habían acercado para ver la pelea para que se fueran… - y llévense a su compañero… nadie lo acompañaba? – al ver que todos se iban sin darle importancia al tipo tirado en el piso – que bien… mm? Problemas? – mirando a Mai que levantaba la camisa de Bakura para ver mejor la herida

Que te pasó?...

Oye con delicadeza – Bakura se alejó cuando Mai colocó su mano eh hizo algo de presión sobre la herida – Fue una espada…

Vaya que tienes suerte….- Mai lo jaló de un brazo

Si, si no te preocupes yo cerraré solo… - Tristán se cruzó de brazos al ver que ambos salieron del salón

Por fin – Seto agilizó el paso de su corcel al momento de llegar hasta el portón que estaba abierto uno de los sirvientes de allí iba saliendo, era un chico rubio…

Buenos días – Observó al castaño y dio un paso atrás al recordar que fue el quien dictó su sentencia luego de ser acusado de haber tomado uno de los tesoros del palacio Kaiba… - Buscaba a…

Yugi… digo… ha venido un chico a dejar un recado a tu amo? – Seto lo miró con arrogancia sin bajar de su corcel

no lo sé, eh estado ocupado en tareas fuera del palacio, puede entrar a ver… - Joey le hizo una reverencia para que pudiera entrar pero mirándolo con un gesto de molestia

Que gran ayuda – ambos se siguieron mirando hasta que el caballo pasó junto a Joey y Seto se volvió hacia el frente

Pss! Joey – Malik se asomó y le hizo señas a Joey para que se acercara…

eh? Que haces tu aquí?... – Joey se acercó

Investigo sabes a que vino el mensajero?

Cuál?

No ha venido un mensajero a hablar con tu amo?

No… que yo sepa, - puedes entrar a esperar a que terminen de hablar… por aquí – Joey le hizo ademán a Malik para que lo siguiera…

En ese momento Yugi, Yami y Duke salieron al jardín para toparse con quien menos esperarían ver…

Amo Kaiba, que hace por aquí?...- Yugi miró sorprendido al castaño que iba caminando junto a uno de los sirvientes que cuidaban los establos, éste llevaba en su mano las riendas de su caballo…

Te vengo a buscar, me dijeron que saliste anoche a dejar el recado…

Mjm… lo lamento si lo preocupé amo… - Yugi agachó su rostro al ver la cara de reproche del chico más alto…

No te preocupes Kaiba está bien…

No hables como si pudieras controlar lo que le pasara en el camino, no es el hecho que esté contigo y tus lacayos delincuentes, es que atravesó ese bosque él solo lo que me preocupa - Seto miró molesto a Yami quien le devolvió la mirada ofendido por el comentario respecto a los valores de sus sirvientes

No… - Yami le iba a devolver el insulto cuando Duke intervino

No vino solo ñ.n… yo lo acompañé al enterarme… ya sabes me quedé en la noche cerca de tu palacio y lo escuché salir… cierto Yugi?

Eh… claro, ya le di el recado aunque, pudo habérselo dado usted en persona, ya que está aquí…

Cierto pero hay algo que le puedes decir en persona Sety! No te preocupes por los detalles no le he dicho casi nada

De qué?... – Seto miró serio a Duke

Ya sabes la persona que "no conoces" – dijo resaltando las últimas dos palabras

mm… ya le dijiste que lo quieres ver en la fiesta?

Momento quien quiere verlo ahí – Yami miró a Duke y luego a Seto

Obvio que él – Duke señaló al castaño – pero no quiere admitirlo entiéndelo… pero señor Kaiba si dice que no quiere Yami ya no lo llevará

Yugi… acaso especifiqué a quien me refería con invitados?

No señor, pero Duke cree que usted pensó que Yami sobre entendería n.nU

que ahora ambos están en mi contra?

Eto… entonces podrías decirme si sí o si no digo para saber si invitar a…

Su primo!- Duke saltó emocionado - cierto Yugi? que lo invite?

Primo! – Joey y Malik se sorprendieron al escuchar – Yami tiene primos? – el rubio de ojos violetas miró al otro chico quien se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza… ambos estaban tras unas enormes cortinas que separaban el pasillo que daba a la salida con una pequeña habitación que casi no era utilizada

Eh…- Yugi miró la cara emocionada de Duke y luego a Kaiba – yo no lo sé ñ.nUUU

…………- Seto sonrió un poco – claro, que lo invite por que no?

Lo ves? n.n y para convencerte Setito dice que si no lo llevas va a disolver la alianza entre los reinos…- Yami le dirigió una mirada de "cállate o te decapito" a Duke – no eres capaz n.n

¬¬ no, pero quisiera serlo

Talvez sea una buena idea después de todo no se puede confiar en un reino que tiene vasallos de tan baja calaña… y que les perdona actos tan denigrantes como el robo…

Tranquilízate no querrás que nos descubran! – Malik estaba deteniendo a Joey que estaba apunto de ir a aclararle unas cosas a Seto por medio de golpes, al escuchar el comentario que obviamente era para él

GGRRRR! Es que como se atreve a hablar mal de este reino que es mucho mejor de lo que el suyo soñaría a ser! – Joey seguía intentando llegar hasta el príncipe del reino vecino

Espera estás diciendo que en serio tengo que llevarlo para que no pase eso! – Yami se sorprendió de las palabras de Kaiba

Mmmm… pongámoslo en que puede ser – Seto se dio vuelta para marcharse – vamos Yugi, hay cosas que hacer antes de la fiesta - "talvez el que ese chico vaya haga un poco más interesante esta noche…"

Fue un placer joven Yami – Yugi le hizo una pequeña reverencia y fue tras Seto… no sin antes mirar hacia las cortinas en las que le pareció notar movimiento pero ya no vió nada ya que al instante Malik las cerró

…………… - Yami y Duke se miraron con caras muy diferentes, Duke tenía una cínica expresión de satisfacción mientras que Yami tenía una cara de completa preocupación que al ver la cara del de cabellos negros cambió por completo -………… GRRR! ESTA ME LA PAGAS! – Yami comenzó a correr tras Duke – AUNQUE NO TE DECAPITE, MÍNIMO TE DEJO QUEBRADOOO!...

Tranquilo "Amo" Yami! Bakura no se negará si sabe que es en bien del reino – Duke comenzó a correr en dirección de las cortinas

Bakura? que tiene que ver en esto?... – Joey miró a Malik al escuchar a Yami mencionar su nombre

Por lo que entendí… Seto lo quiere invitar a su fiesta… no! no, entendí mal! No puede ser… es un ladrón, su rival, no conocido pero lo és… tengo que hablar con Yami… - Se levantó pero en ese momento Duke entró chocando con Malik quien cayó de espaldas sobre Joey quedando Duke encima de ambos… Yami que iba detrás de Duke al verlo caer se lanzó sobre él…

GRR! Ahora verás… Joey?... Malik? que hacen aquí? o.o - Yami se levantó un poco sin soltar a Duke mirando a Joey y Malik debajo de ellos

Prefieres que te lo explique o matar a Duke arriba y en frente de nosotros?...

Amo Yami podría levantarse? Luego doy aviso para que lo lapiden… ñ.n

¬¬ no me ayuden mucho chicos… - Duke le dio un codazo a Malik que era quien se encontraba debajo de él…

Tranquilo… oye Yami Oo es verdad lo que oí?... – Malik se deslizó de debajo de Duke y se sentó más cómodamente en el suelo

Exactamente qué de todo? – Yami se levantó un poco y sin soltar a Duke y miró a Malik

Lo de la fiesta… entendí bien?

……………… - Yami miró a Malik y luego a Duke y a ambos les apareció una gotita

Amo Yami… Bakura es del primo que hablaban? O.o

S… si… ñ.n crees que acepte?... – Yami por fin soltó a Duke y se puso una mano en la nuca, haciendo que Duke se quitara de encima de Joey y ambos se sentaran al igual que Malik en el piso

Acepte… ir a la fiesta de Kaiba! De cuál tomaste! Estaba fuerte – Malik se cruzó de brazos

No, bueno no tanto lo de Yami de hecho creo que lo que tomaron Kaiba y Bakura estaba fuerte ñ.nU

Si… talvez Mai les dio de sus pociones… y de las más potentes

Por qué ellos – Malik miró a Duke y luego a Yami

Por que… - el tricolor fue interrumpido por el chico de cabellos negros

Por que Seto y Bakura se están babeando mutuamente! n.n

QUE! – Joey y Malik se apoyaron en sus manos para ver más de cerca de Yami y Duke

Pero eso es imposible! Espera… en que momento se conocieron Bakura y Seto! – Malik cayó en cuenta que no era posible que ambos se conocieran…

Pues… se encontraron hace poco en el pueblo – Yami les puso una sonrisa algo torcida a ambos…

Ahh… no sabe que es ladrón…

Obviamente Joey… pero por que el gran jefe de los guardias del castillo Kaiba invitaría a un simple vasallo del pueblo…

Por que cree que es un cortesano primo de Yami n.n, y además se está muriendo por él… no creen que harían una pareja muy singular? – los tres se le quedaron mirando a Duke que tenía una cara muy emocionada (seh ya saben como las que hacía Tomoyo cuando hablaba de Sakura XDD) – es más quizá le quiten el lugar a Ryou y Malik como mis inspiraciones… quieren escuchar la última que…

No… -.-… - Malik y Yami estaban con una enorme gotita mientras que Joey miró al otro rubio con una sonrisa y le dio un par de codazos haciendo que se sonrojara

Creo que… debería ir a buscar a Bakura… - el príncipe se levantó…

Él no está en la villa ahora… - Malik se levantó también…- dijo que iría a donde Tristán

JAJA parece que fue a pedir más pócima – Duke se cayó de espaldas y se rió…

Jejej como vio que funcionaba ñ.n… Bueno… lo iré a buscar Joey acompáñame…

está seguro amo Yami? – Joey no se levantó de su lugar, el problema se veía algo enredado como para que él formar aparte ya que hasta hacía poco conocía la existencia de estos raros amigos de su príncipe, incluso llegaba a molestarle que hasta el trovador supiera más que él…

Claro, ya que sabes me serás de mucha ayuda – le tendió la mano para ayudar a levantarse al chico de ojos color miel

Yo iré a contarle a Ryou! n.n…

eto… - Duke se quedó mirando a Yami un momento – yo te acompaño Malik ñ.n…

No, no… tú me ayudarás a explicarle a Bakura el porqué tiene que ir… - lo tomó de su ropa y lo jaló… - Hasta luego Malik

Junto a un camino que pasaba junto al bosque se encontraba una pequeña cabaña en la que muchos viajeros o personas de los pueblos vecinos llegaban a beber distintos tipos de bebidas que eran difíciles de encontrar

No te muevas… - Mai había colocado un trapo húmedo con algunos de sus bálsamos sobre el costado herido de Bakura quien se encontraba sentado con su brazo un poco alzado para que Mai pudiera tratar su herida

Agh… que rayos le echaste a esto?... – Bakura alzó más su brazo al sentir el ardor que provocaba lo que le había puesto…

Brebajes de aprendiz de bruja… - Tristán estaba en la misma habitación con sus brazos cruzados

No soy bruja… y mi mamá no era bruja, era… no sé que era pero solo conocía mucho de plantas… no hacía pociones mágicas solo medicinales…

Si claro por eso también leía las cartas…

Ya! Deja de difamar a mi mamá! - Mai por el enojo colocó con mucha fuerza el trozo de tela mientras miraba a Tristán

Oye Mai…

Guarda silencio! tienes suerte que no te haya tocado nada vital y que yo te esté curando para que no se infeste! – Bakura se quedó con una gotita y miró a otro lado

Infecte… - Tristán corrigió a Mai

Como sea!

Oye Mai no quieres que yo limpie la herida? – Una chica más joven y de cabello castaño, entró a la habitación y al ver el gesto de Bakura se acercó a Mai y tomó la tela…

A ver ahora te puedo echar para que cicatrice, lástima que no duela tanto como para desinfectar…

seh yo también lo voy a lamentar

Oye Bakura como fue que te hiciste esa herida? Dudo que haya sido algo simple…

Fue un descuido

Pues que descuidado eres, un poco más ni yo hubiera podido ayudarte – Mai echó un poco del remedio en otra tela y se acercó con ella pero de nuevo la chica más joven se la quitó y la colocó apartando la otra…

**TBC…**

Dgl: me… tardé tanto… ¬¬ y para dejarlos a todos aún esperando la fiesta eto… gomen por tardarme es que de nuevo no hallaba como llegar a lo que quiero, además tengo… tenía muchos cabos sueltos , no aún quedan más o.oUUU y pos lo que planeaba para este capítulo pos ya me rajé (arrepentí) a la hora de ponerlo y pos luego los exámenes y…

Bakura: tengo entendido que los autores ponen una o dos excusas por capítulo atrasado, no más

Seto: Eso pasa por trabajar con inexpertos

Yami: quiero ir a mi limosina… - alzando la mano como los artistas que no quieren responder preguntas

Seto: oye esa es mía! – jalando a Yami que se estaba subiendo a una limosina negra…

Bakura: wow! Un mini Bar! – Adentro de la limosina junto con Marik

Marik: AHHH! Es mi favorito! X3 – abrazando la botella

Dgl: Hey! Para la fiesta! – tomando varias botellas…- y para mí – tomando algunas de sidra…

Seto: YAAAA! Salgan de ahí o ya no colaboro en el fic!...…… ¬¬ que! ni con eso te convenzo?

Dgl: n.n nop siempre lo haces… - sacando con ayuda de Bakura y Marik todas las cosas de la limosina

Yami: Helado! –tomando uno de los que Marik iba sacando…

Dgl: bue en lo que el resto acaba de sacar todo lo comible de la limo de Sety a contestar reviews…

**TSUBAME**

Dgl: Hola! bue sip ya sabes me gusta el arma y me es útil n.nU y pos Bakura… a Bakura le encantan los problemas -.-UUU

Bakura: no, solo que no me preocupo por pestes insignificantes como esa… - haciendo ademán de poca importancia… es más le mando un beso a Tsubame y…- mostrando un paquete que tiene en sus manos – un paquete de helado!

Yami: lo vez y me estaban regañando que yo lo provocara tu estás igual… jaja aunque bueno Youko ya oíste nada de palabrotas… oye! Ese es mi helado

Bakura: pero yo te diré las que quiera – de pronto siente el infrarrojo del arma que le está apuntando justo al pecho… - ¬¬UU talvez no… y tu suelta eso faraoncito –Levantando la caja para que Yami no la alcance

Dgl: Oo Ra que lío se te hizo con Youko… vaya ten mucho cuidado con él

Ryou: n.n lo bueno es que se sabe defender y bueno si no te trae muchos problemas con tu amigo pues creo que si podemos salir

Bakura: JA! Trágatela zorrito, eres "AMIGO" de Tsubame nada más

Yami: cuidado te la baja Ryou… pobrecito tanto tiempo que debe llevar intentando para que no le salga nada

Bakura: es culpa suya por ser un mero… - al mismo tiempo que Yami- Pervertido!

Dgl: O-o y ustedes desde cuando de aliados? Ya dejen de fregar a Youko, bue me despido n.nU me alegra que sigas leyendo el fic y que te haya gustado este cap hasta la próxima

Ryou: muchos besos!

**NAMI SHION**

Dgl: Hola! bueno la verdad… n.nUU es que me cuesta un poco con la pareja Yami y Yugi pero ya que se encontraron ahora todo irá más rápido trataré que se vean seguido además ya pensé en algo para ellos :P

Bakura: como que la cosa que hace de la pareja de Kaiba! No será alrevez!

Seto: me agrada esa chica y su forma de insultar, clásica, directa, ofensiva, cruel, espontánea, realmente me agrada

Bakura: claro como no es a ti a quien le dijo nada… cabeza de pollo ¬¬

Noa: oye por que tiene que insultarme y humillarme mucho

Dgl: no te preocupes no se lo tienes que decir

Seto: simple y sencillamente lo hago aunque ahora que lo dices lo haré con más gusto

Bakura: ¬¬ lo que nos faltaba… que tenga autorización para molestarnos

Dgl: y bueno pues no se muere de ésta… era muy pronto

Todos: Oo de otra?

Dgl: OO…… eto… ñ.n eso es secreto XDDD… y pos si, me dieron ganas de sacar a un Duke desesperante, por que me hacía falta un personaje que los uniera ñ.n que les diera los empujones ya sabes ellos solos nunca se pondrían en nada

Duke: y yo definitivamente no me iba a negar el papel de Cupido mwajajaj aunque Yami siempre ande con ganas de decapitarme

Dgl: Oo y Seto de empalarlo

Seto: no es mala idea…

Dgl: y bue muchas gracias me alegra que te siga gustando y a ver que opinas de este cap… hasta la próxima n.n a las tres XDDD

Yami: sip un beso chicas…

Seto: ¬¬ fanfarrón, seh también uno de mi parte

**BAKURA DE MAXWELL**

Dgl: eh no te preocupes n.n si te entiendo es horrible que los padres usen la compu TT se perfectamente lo que es… ah y también espero que te recuperes pronto de tu pierna ñ.nUU

Seto: por algo se llama igual a ti…

Bakura: ¬.¬ por que es agradable, y lindo como yo y me admira mucho…

Seto: -.- los dos están locos

Dgl: pero lo quieres… igual que Alex-kun a BakudeMax :P y pos la fiesta es verdad ya me tardé mucho con ella n.n pero en el siguiente capítulo sale

Bakura: si no es que en el que le sigue a ese

Dgl: no! o lo saco o lo saco aunque me salga el doble de los otros… además ya no falta mucho

Yami: Solo la noticia que deje en shok al ladroncito

Duke: y voy a tener el gusto y la honra de ser quien le diga

Dgl: y si yo estoy de acuerdo son todo eso y más es que son tan perfectos ambos cierto? más que Yami…

Yami: oye! Eso es lo malo de ser la estrella uno acaba aburriendo ¬¬ y los antagonistas se llevan la gloria

Marik: hey yo también soy antagonista!

Dgl: y con tus preguntas…si, creo Oo… sip tenlo por seguro n.n, sip también es la idea aunque como no hay metralletas se tardará más a puras flechas XDD, y nop Oo…

Yami: por que yo no estoy enamorado de Bakura ¬¬…

Dgl: y aunque me encantaría y me sentiría feliz en contradecirlo pos tiene razón el a quien se le quiere tirar chulón (XDDD) es a Yugi… aunque un duelo… suena inter…

Yami: soy de Yugi de nadie más

Dgl: bueno gracias a ambos por el rr n.n espero verlos a la próxima…

Seto: seh te mando saludos…

Bakura: sigue con ese buen gusto XD

**KIDA LUNA**

Dgl: Hola! pos si n.n a mi me encanta ese color aunque no por lo mismo… XDD pero es cierto

Todos (menos Yami, Bakura y Pegasus): AWW! QUE LINDOO X3

Pegasus: T0T noooo! Me bajaron a mi Yamiii!

Yami: ¬¬ seh, seh háganle caso al lobo sarnoso

Bakura: ¬¬ oye de qué escena estás hablando lobito babosito!

Pegasus: AWW! Me apoyan muchas gracias! Acepto todos los planes que tengan – ojitos brillantes – es verdad! Puedo secuestrarlo es una gran idea, pero no, serenata no…

Seto: Oigan no me presionen yo solo canté le cumplí su deseo a Lunita n-n antes que Ryou… y de que hablas perro súper desarrollado yo no trato de poner a Luna en contra de Ryou, trato de matar a Ryou aunque no es mala idea…

Bakura: hablando de ideas deja de meterle cosas en la cabeza a Dag! Además ese cubito de Hielo no lo hará se los apuesto

Camus: no… tengo una mejor idea ella bailará conmigo – tomando una de las manos de Dagel y pasándole la otra por la cintura

Seto: cuanto dices que apostaste?

Dgl: SI!… n.n digo no! OO yo no bailo – soltándose

Camus: entonces talvez la chica Luna si…

Seto: ni lo pienses!

Bakura: el Kaiba 2 también le quiere bajar a Luna al original

Seto: seh! No sean envidiosos no envidien a la mujer del prójimo! – abrazando a Luna

Ryou: pero yo no te la quiero bajar en si solo que me cae muy bien… eh pero si ya son pareja entonces ya no me meto Oo

Bakura: que fueran pareja es lo que ese pobre diablo quisiera – señalando a Seto

Joey: oye Rex acaso quieres que Malik me mate? No lo sé llámame paranoico pero eso siento

Malik: que miradas! Ryou es mío! No tuyo mío!

Yami: que hay de Bakura no va a pelear por Seto?

Bakura: por mí que se lo quede n.n se lo envuelvo en regalo si quiere, le pongo el listón en la boca para que no hable y ya… se lo mandara para su cumple pero…

Seto: no sabes cuándo es?

Bakura: no, si sé… es más, felicidades… ya pasó

Dgl: sii! Es verdad Ehh todos cantémosle las mañanitas atrasadas a Luna!

Todos: FELICIDADES! – todos comienzan a cantar todos desafinados y se van callando uno a uno con una gotita al oírse, solo terminan Seto y Ryou…

S R: Despierta mi bien, despierta… mira que ya anocheció… Ya los pajaritos duermen Lunita ya cumplió un año mas…

Yami: hey! Se pusieron de acuerdo en cambiar la canción O.O

Bakura: no que rivales?

Ryou: n.nUU creo que nos salió sin querer…bueno Luna creo que a la próxima te canto la que me pediste, sólo es una canción por capítulo

Dgl: hey! Sabes la canción que pediste a Ryou la pienso usar en un fic… ñ.nUU un fic que se nos ocurrió con una amiga desde que Salió la canción y que nunca escribo…

Seto: yo nunca haré nada con éste… y bueno entonces por que no!

Bakura: ¬¬ por que ya pasó estúpido… además si le pudiera dar algo le diera algo que merezca la pena…

Seto: GRR! – sape a Bakura - Bueno Luna ya que entonces nadie te dará el mejor regalo, o sea YO entonces, yo te lo daré.. aquí me tienes!

Dgl: bueno O-o ya que ahora que Setito dijo que es tuyo espero que me lo sigas prestando XDD y bueno pos hasta la próxima

Ryou: muchos besos y abrazos n.n

Seto: ¬¬ muchos besos… muchos más que Ryou…

Dgl: un abrazo a ambos :P


	7. Los preparativos

**EVER AFTER**

**Cap VII.- Los preparativos…**

Bakura se encontraba recostado en la cama mirando hacia el techo y pensando en una sola cosa… por qué? Por qué se había enfurecido tan de pronto… estuvo a punto de matarlo sin saber a quién mataba realmente… aunque de haberlo sabido… se habría detenido? o lo habría pensado más al menos?...

- Seto… – mantenía sus ojos cerrados y su boca quedó entre abierta al murmurar su nombre…

- Eh? Dijiste algo? – Duke se acercó un poco… Bakura abrió sus ojos y se le quedó mirando

- No puede ser… cómo supiste que estaba aquí? – se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda al chico de ojos verdes sin fijarse en los otros dos chicos que iban con él

- Bueno Malik le dijo a Yami…

- Para qué…

- Necesita… - Duke recibió un codazo de Yami

- Ver si estabas bien ñ.nUU – el tricolor se quedó mirando a las vendas que Bakura tenía en su estómago

- que?... – Bakura se dio vuelta y miró a Yami detenidamente y le puso una sonrisa sospechosa – por lo que me pasó?

- Ehh Sip por eso n.n me preocupé

- Si… y que me pasó? Por que si sabes cierto?... si no… no te habrías preocupado

- Argh… Bakura no hagas eso!... Malik sólo nos dijo que estabas aquí – Yami se cruzó de brazos y miró a otro lado

- No sabes… Duke!

- Mande usted patrón… - Duke tomó una posición firme

- A qué vienen?… - Bakura vio en gran contraste como Duke sonreía ampliamente mientras Yami se ponía una mano en la cara…

- Sabes mi sueño era que me preguntaras… - Se sentó en la cama junto a Bakura quien se levantó y se sentó también – Bien, bien… Setito está a punto de disolver las alianzas con el reino de Yami – el chico de cabellos blancos alzó una ceja – y dijo que la única forma en que lo haría era si Yami invitaba a su apuesto primito a su fiesta… - Bakura se quedó un momento mirando a Duke… luego miró a Yami…

- Conozco a tu primo?... – prácticamente suplicó que le dijeran sí o no… menos lo que esperaba oír…

- No tengo primos de verdad, pero Seto conoce a uno… y tu también

- No, no, no! yo no iré a esa fiesta, baile o lo que sea… deshagan alianzas, hagan guerra de todas formas no es tan malo…

- Anda Bakura el cree que eres mi primo y sólo querrá verte ahí intercambiar palabras… te juro que llegaremos tarde y nos iremos apenas podamos…

- Media noche… - los tres miraron a Duke – es una costumbre en realidad no muchos lo saben por que nadie tiene mucha prisa y se quedan hasta la madrugada pero si te vas antes de media noche no es bien visto, y entonces no habría servido de nada llevar a Bakura

- ahh… vaya bueno de todas formas eso no importa no voy a ir… - Bakura se cruzó de brazos…

- POR FAVOR! – Yami, Joey y Duke se pararon frente a él uniendo sus manos… el peliblanco se les quedó mirando uno por uno…

- hmm… no los entiendo… Duke por qué quieres que vaya?…

- Por que me encantaría ver que tu y Seto se pusieran en algo – Bakura sólo se quedó mirando la enorme sonrisa que tenía sin comprender muy bien y no queriendo hacerlo…

- y tu Joey?...

- Hm?... acaso importa?… - Joey lo miró algo sorprendido

- Por que no?

- mm… bueno… de acuerdo, para empezar ese príncipe comenzó con todo eso de la disolución por mi culpa y si llega a pasar sería el principal culpable y si hay algo que se pueda hacer quisiera hacerlo, pero ahora usted es el único que haría algo… así que se lo pido por favor…

- mmm… - Bakura miró a la ventana, los demás supusieron que pensaba en la razón de Joey pero lo que pasaba por la mente de Bakura era por qué quería Seto que fuera, aunque había una ventaja en eso de ir… era difícil que lo descubriera, aunque no le gustaba la idea de ir a ese lago de pirañas que son esas fiestas…

- Anda Bakura no lo pienses tanto es una fiesta en un palacio!…

- Wow! Que suerte tienes! – Una chica de Cabello rubio y otra de castaño entraron a la habitación y se acercaron mirando ilusionadas a Bakura… - Iras!

- No lo sé…

- Anda! no seas tonto… que ninguna persona que no sea de la alta sociedad logra entrar a esas fiestas… - Mai se puso las manos en la cintura con algo de molestia

- Además… con esa música y todas esas decoraciones… además los bailes debe ser muy divertido… - la chica más joven y de cabello castaño se miraba muy ilusionada al pensar en todo lo que se imaginaba serían las fiestas

- Claro deben ser divertidas si sólo vas a divertirte y aún eres de la realeza… - Bakura se cruzó de brazos

- Bueno Serenity debes saber que no son como las fiestas a las que vas… ahí debes guardar muchas apariencias… - Joey miró a la chica que se volvió hacia él

- Por que dices eso acaso ya has ido a una? demás sea como sea no dejan de ser grandiosas…

- Si, eso dices tú… - Bakura miró a otro lado

- Anda Bakura, acaso no es ir a encontrarte con Seto lo que te molesta si no la fiesta? – Yami se cruzó de brazos

- Lo único que recuerdo de esas fiestas es que las odiaba… - Yami se le quedó mirando un momento, de acuerdo… Bakura había aceptado prácticamente que lo que le molestaba era la fiesta, no Seto, pero hacer ese comentario era desechar las esperanzas e intentos

- Anda ya no eres un niño que tiene ganas de andar haciendo maldades, eres un chico con ganas de hacer peores maldades pero que te puedes controlar… por favor…

- No tengo ropa… - el resto sonrió al ver que comenzaba a ceder

- Yo te presto! – Bakura se quedó mirando a Yami y se levantó quedando más alto que él – Oh bueno eso tiene solución… las ropas que mi padre dejó de cuando era joven aún se consideran de muy buen gusto…

- o se le pueden hacer algunos arreglos y yo soy buena para las modas – Mai le guiñó un ojo a Bakura – Y hay que hacer algunos arreglos contigo para hacerte ver como todo un caballero – le sonrió y Bakura también le dirigió una sonrisa algo torcida y dio un suspiro

- Y cuándo es la fiesta?

- Hoy n.n – Joey Yami y Duke pusieron una dulce sonrisa

La mañana pasó rápidamente, por la tarde en el castillo Kaiba todos los arreglos estaban hechos sólo faltaban algunos retoques… y que los príncipes se prepararan… una de las mucamas se asomó a la habitación de Kaiba quién se encontraba sentado en su cama con sus codos apoyados en sus rodillas y su cabeza descansando en sus manos mirando su guardarropa…

- Joven Kaiba… no ha visto a su hermano?...

- Mokuba? – Seto por fin volvió su mirada a la mucama

- No joven, a su hermano Noah… es que el baño ya está listo y su padre quiere que ambos esté listos temprano para que reciban a los invitados…

- Ah… no, no lo he visto… - Seto dejó de mirarla y devolvió su mirada a donde estaba…

- No le gustaría que le ayudara a escoger su vestuario?... veo que está teniendo algunas dificultades

- Haga lo que le corresponde y vaya a seguir buscando a mi hermano…

- Bueno… - la mucama salió un poco avergonzada de la habitación, en ese momento Noah asomó su cabeza atrás de la cama de Seto…

- Gracias – se levantó mientras el castaño sólo lo miró – oye… estás pensando que ponerte! Desde cuando tan preocupado?... – Noah se cruzó de brazos… pero no recibió respuesta – Qué? Esperas algún invitado en especial?

- No es asunto tuyo… - Seto por fin lo miró molesto

- Que humor… déjame ver… - Se acercó hasta un baúl que Seto tenía a los pies de su cama – El negro, el blanco o el azul oscuro siempre te ha lucido mucho… así como los colores oscuros no muy brillantes además este me gusta cómo se te ve siempre quise un par de estos – mostrándole unos pantalones y unas botas – además este le luce perfectamente con esto – Noah daba vueltas por toda la habitación y sacaba ropas de todos lados que Seto nunca pensó ponerlas juntas…

- Hn… - Seto miró el conjunto que tenía frente a él tendido en la cama – ya tienes tú que ponerte?...

- hu… nop n.n… creo que ahora que lo mencionas debo ir ver ese asunto – salió de la habitación – ah y recuerda nunca uses pantalones apretados con camisas y todo eso muy flojos, nunca mezcles colores muy opacos con colores demasiado brillantes… - se despidió con la mano…

- ……………… - Seto se quedó mirando un momento por donde había salido su hermano y luego miró el conjunto que tenía frente a él… - tal vez… - se levantó y comenzó a sacar más ropa…

Bakura se encontraba frente a un espejo mirando el vestuario que ya se había puesto estaba algo sonrojado, Laila se encontraba arreglando algunos detalles, lo único en ese día que lo había dejado relajarse era el baño en tina al cual no estaba muy acostumbrado ya que eso era un privilegio que solo tenían los altos rangos y la realeza, realmente se sentía extraño, esas ropas no eran tan cómodas como las que solía usar, Mai estaba sentada en la cama de la habitación mirándolo fijamente a través del espejo…

- Me siento… como un pavo real… - Bakura se aflojó un poco el cuello del traje que le molestaba

- No hagas eso! – Mai le regañó desde la cama…- además los pavos reales son lindos y de colores brillantes, los que tu estas usando son oscuros y no te ves lindo te ves guapísimo, los colores te favorecen aunque si pudiera hacer algo con tu cabello… tal vez cortarlo…

- Ni lo pienses! – Bakura se dio vuelta – no te bastó con hacerme entrar en este… esta cosa horrenda! – dijo extendiendo sus manos

- Por favor joven si se le ve muy bien además tiene el porte y la elegancia sólo le falta mostrarse un poco más sutil en sus movimientos…

- Lo ves… te ves bien y también escuchaste que tienes que moderar tus movimientos, son muy bruscos y tu voz modérala, hablas bien pero tu tono no es agradable…

- Es mi tono, no lo puedo cambiar…

- Puedo darte unos consejos

- Claro, además hay unos ejercicios que le pueden ayudar, no son muy complicados – La señora terminó y se sentó en la cama cerca de Mai

- Y con lo de sus gestos pues es más difícil, pero se me ocurren algunas cosas – Bakura se les quedó mirando a ambas y dio un suspiro algo pesado y se dio vuelta de nuevo para ver cómo quedaba al fin… cuando escuchó un silbido

- Bakura! Que papasote te ves – Vio por el reflejo del espejo a Malik que se asomó por la ventana, a pesar que esta estaba a una considerable altura había conseguido escalar por unas enredaderas que cubrían cierta parte de la pared del castillo…

- Cállate…

- Vaya no es broma hermanito fuiste hecho para esto… - Ryou se asomó luego de que Malik acabara de subir…

- Nah… fui hecho para huir de estas reuniones…

- Bueno no recuerdo eso… pero si esto – Ryou se acercó a él y colocó algo entre sus manos… - Sabes que no es bien visto que los hombres usen cabello tan largo y suelto – Bakura se le quedó mirando un momento y luego observó el listón que le había dado

- Aún lo tienes?...

- Si, lo guardé por si acaso lo necesitabas alguna vez…

- Vaya justo lo que necesitabas; ahora te podrás arreglar el desastre de cabello que te cargas… - Mai tomó un peine y se acercó con él

- Momento! – Bakura le quitó el peine a Mai… - esto yo lo haré yo solo…

- Jaja… esos son complejos… - Malik se rió un poco – y dime ya te vio tu anfitrión…

- No… el también está alistándose… ya sabes se tiene que llegar en carruaje y eso es lento y aunque no, con estas fachas no se puede ir cabalgando rápido

Yami se encontraba en su habitación acompañado de Duke y Joey, no necesitaba ayuda ya que ya estaba acostumbrado a ponerse todos los adornos que llevaban los trajes elegantes, a pesar de eso se sentía tan cómodo como Bakura en su traje ya que por lo general se ponía ropas más parecidas a la de ellos para poder estar en la villa sin dificultades y también salir sin que lo reconocieran

- No puedo creerlo tanto tiempo sin ir a una fiesta… y ahora por un capricho de Seto y tuyo lo tendré que hacer… - se terminó de abrochar la capa que usaba sobre su vestuario y se volvió para ver molesto a Duke

- Lo siento n.n creí que te gustaban las fiestas…

- Amo Yami no tendrá problemas con Bakura digo… el no debe saber mucho de etiqueta y todo eso…

- No… si lo sabe, bueno eso si recuerda su infancia

- Ah pues parecía que sí por que dijo que recordaba que no le gustaban… - Duke lo pensó un momento – ahora que lo pienso esa información no la tengo por que sabría un chico como Bakura algo que corresponde a la realeza?

- Las personas no pueden subir de rangos, pero si descenderlos… tantos problemas… - Yami cerró sus ojos con algo de tristeza

- Vaya… quieres decir lo que entendí? – Joey miró sorprendido a Yami…

- Si… al igual que Ryou, Marik y Malik pero es normal que él lo recuerde con mayor claridad, es mayor que ellos

- Y que sucedió entonces?...

- Hey alguien mencionó mi lindo nombre?... – Malik se asomó – que hablaban de mí?

- De que estarías aquí en cualquier momento… - Yami miró a Malik quién se convenció fácilmente y sonrió…

- Muy bien conozcan al primito de Yami!... – Extendió sus brazos hacia la puerta y todos miraron esperando… en ese momento entró Mai acompañada de Laila

- Créanme que fue como vestir a un niño pequeño, no le gustaba nada…

- Pero al fin se ve tan bien como el joven Atem… - La señora sonrió mirando a Yami quien también le sonrió con algo de vergüenza

- Oye Yami… yo tengo una duda – Bakura entro mirando al suelo algo sonrojado a causa del vestuario al que no estaba acostumbrado, al lado de Ryou

- Vaya! Seto si que va a inundar el salón jajaj – Duke se dejó caer en la cama de Yami riéndose a toda libertad

- Si, yo también me siento algo tieso en este traje -.-UU

- No… no eso… me preguntaba si… - Se les quedó mirando a todos… en especial a Duke – vendrías un momento?… - se acercó a Yami y lo jaló de la capa hasta a fuera de la habitación

- Si, bien que pasa?... – Yami se acomodó de nuevo para atrás la capa y se quedó mirando a Bakura

- Es que estaba pensando en cierta personita que me preguntaba iba a estar ahí ya sabes… por que nos verá llegar juntos y luego recordará lo que le dijiste

- PEGASUS! – todos los que se encontraban dentro de la habitación esperando a los chicos miraron hacia afuera al escuchar la voz de Yami

- Quien es Pegasus? – Malik los miró a todos pero nadie le supo responder…

- No… no, no… no puede ser… - Yami se puso ambas manos en la cara… - Pegasus es un chismoso igualito a Duke… no! Peor! Y si! Es uno de los grandes contribuyentes a los Kaiba… bien… podríamos… llegar y que el resto de la fiesta no nos vean juntos

- Que! yo no me voy a quedar solo rodeado de esas pirañas!

- No… pero si eres muy agradable ya verás que harás amistades fácilmente… ñ.n

- ¬¬ no soy lo que esas personas consideran agradable…

- No, claro que si, tus pláticas son interesantes… solo modera un poco tu tono de voz n.n

- YA! Dejen en paz mi voz!...

La tarde iba sucumbiendo lentamente dejando teñidas las nubes de brillantes tonos como revelando a gritos que no le antojaba partir… los últimos rayos del sol desgarraban el cielo y lentamente perdían su luminosidad…

Seto y Noah se encontraban en el salón mirando cómo había quedado…

- Vaya… entonces Seto no me dirás por que te arreglaste tan galán? – Noah se paró a su lado mientras Seto miraba tranquilamente hacia la chimenea que estaba siendo encendida…

- Por que hay una fiesta…

- Por favor… por cierto me gusta no fue la capa que te sugerí, es más nunca la había visto, creo que te escuché el comentario de que te aprecia en exceso refinada – Seto volvió su mirada hacia él y alzó una ceja – acéptalo, te descubrí… dime no es Ishizu cierto?

- La señorita Ishtar no es nadie que entre a mis intereses, además es una chiflada con obsesión por el destino

- Por cierto yo tampoco creo en sus predicciones… aunque quien sabe, también hay cosas que nuestras mentes no acaban de comprender…

- Claro y más la tuya que ya está bien estrecha con demasiada ciencia…

- Já… muy gracioso… oye Mokuba aún no sale… iré a ver si ya está listo – Noa salió de la habitación al mismo tiempo que Ishizu entraba…

- Hola Seto… - la morena le sonrió mientras que el castaño sólo le dirigió una mirada y la saludó… si se puede decir así al gesto que hizo con su rostro – podemos hablar un momento?

- No quiero escuchar lo que tenga que decirme… - Seto miró a otro lado – es más debería estar preparándose para la fiesta que le preparó mi padre

- Es curioso… tenía entendido que tú eras el de la idea – Ishizu sonrió divertía en realidad sabía a la perfección el "cariño" que Seto le sentía pero el mensaje que tenía para él era demasiado importante – ya tengo todo listo me vestiré en un momento, pero ahora hay algo importante que tengo que decirte…

- Lo que tenga que decirme, si es algo de importancia, es decir para el bien de nuestros pueblos, lo puede hablar con mi padre… yo lo discutiré con él por ahora hasta luego…

- En verdad me gustaría que escucharas esto…

- Lo lamento no se me antoja… nos veremos en la fiesta… - Ishizu cerró los ojos y comenzó a hablar de una forma aún mas serena

- Es con respecto a una persona que ha ocupado la mayor parte de tus pensamientos, Kaiba, durante los últimos días que acaban de partir – Seto se detuvo un momento y la miró de reojo – no te gustaría saber lo que tengo que decirte respecto a él? – Kaiba frunció el entrecejo talvez habría atinado pero no había forma en que supiera en quien pensaba…

- No tengo idea de quién me hablas… - se dio vuelta y siguió caminando…

- Si supieras que sí es en bien de tu pueblo… pero eso no tengo que decírtelo yo… - Ishizu se quedó parada en donde estaba y miró hacia la chimenea que ya estaba encendida y quienes la habían encendido ya habían salido…

Ya la noche iba avanzando lentamente dos figuras cabalgaban ya cerca del castillo Kaiba iluminados sólo por la luz de la luna que apenas iluminaba ya que era sólo una frágil línea que dentro de algunas noches desaparecería…

- Por que no quisiste usar el carruaje?

- Que a ti te guste usarlos no es asunto mío… además a mi me da…

- Vergüenza? Es obvio que el sólo andar en esas ropas te da vergüenza

- Seh… y tú, no te hagas… no que deberías estar acostumbrado?

- Si, pero no lo estoy… así que ya no me lo recuerdes… dime recuerdas los pasos de baile?

- Hmm?... y crees tú que yo bailaré? – Bakura se le quedó mirando de reojo…

- Bueno… puede ser… sería lindo que bailaras con… - Bakura lo siguió mirando pero su rostro cambió, aunque Yami no lo pudo ver por la oscuridad, el solo sentir la mirada le bastó para no dejarlo terminar su frase

- Deberías de distanciarte de Duke por un tiempo… - Bakura miró al frente… Yami escuchó el tono del peliblanco con algo de molestia, aún tenía la pregunta en su garganta… que te molesta Bakura?... la fiesta o Seto?... pero no se atrevía a decirla, al menos no mientras necesitara su ayuda… dio un leve suspiro…

Ambos siguieron en silencio hasta llegar a la fiesta, apenas se posaron ambos corceles frente a la entrada se acercaron dos sirvientes para llevarlos permitiendo a los jinetes entrar directo al baile… Yami entró con paso firme pero se detuvo al no sentir los pasos de Bakura tras de sí, el de cabello largo se había quedado parado frente a la entrada del salón mirando a las personas que ya se encontraban dentro…

- Busca a alguien?... – Bakura se volvió al escuchar la voz, que obviamente hablaba para él, una mujer morena de cabellos negros y ojos azules se encontraba parada tras él…

- No… a nadie, muy buenas noches – Yami miró sorprendido, el rostro de Bakura mostró una sonrisa diplomática, pero no lucía falsa como la que ponían la mayoría de personas, habló de forma suave, en verdad era un chico que sabía fingir cuando le convenía… aunque normalmente su rostro mostraba sus sentimientos como un trozo de cristal, permitiendo ver todo pero al mismo tiempo mostrándolo de una forma fría, sin permitir llegar al interior – Es un placer conocerla…

- Igualmente, Ishizu Ishtar… usted… - La mujer le sonrió de forma ligera y le extendió su mano…

- Bakura de… - balbuceó un poco iba a decir otra cosa y rectificó al instante – Atem… - tomó su mano y dio un beso…

-… - Ishizu iba a hablar algo cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de Yami - Buenas noches Joven Yami no sabía que tuviera hermanos...

- No los tengo, el es mi primo…

- En serio? – la chica se sonrió más… - que interesante… - ambos la miraron y se apresuró en aclarar – Es decir en verdad no es muy común que acompañen familiares que no sean directos…

- Seto conoce a mi primo y el mismo me pidió que lo trajera…

- Ah… vaya debe ser alguien muy especial… para que el mismo Kaiba solicitara su presencia…

- No puedo saberlo… - Bakura murmuró y luego al sentir la mirada de ambos sobre él desvió su mirada hacia dentro del salón y agregó en voz alta – Por que no entramos? Parece que ya seríamos los últimos…

- Me gustaría q… - La chica puso un semblante serio pero su frase fue interrumpida…

- Yami! Aleluya que aparezcas! No sabes lo feliz que me hace verte! – Pegasus se acercó a los tres desde el salón, había llegado antes que ellos… tomó la mano de Yami de improviso y le dio un beso…

- Hoola… Señor Pegasus… que… ¬.¬ _sorpresa_ verlo – dijo quitando su mano…

- A mí tambien me sorprende lindo… - Luego se fijó en el resto – Muy buenas noches señorita Ishtar… - repitió el saludo que hizo con Yami… - Y miren quién tenemos al final de la tarde… - Pegasus sonrió al reconocer al último chico

- De hecho señor debo corregir que es de noche… - Bakura le sonrió…

- Es una frase culta y tradicional me sorprende no la reconozca

- No, de hecho las frases rehusadas no son de mi agrado me parecen de carente sentido y originalidad… además debo corregir, de nuevo, la frase no es culta y además ni siquiera sabe la razón de ser de ese decir – Bakura miraba divertido las expresiones de Pegasus

- La frase está altamente clara, claro si se apoya en su intelecto…

- Prefiero usarlo no desperdiciarlo… - Yami escuchaba divertido el pequeño debate que sostenían ambos… mientras Ishizu escuchaba muy interesada las palabras de su nuevo conocido

- Disculpe mi intromisión pero me extraña encontrar a un dirigente tan _peculiar_ como usted en una fiesta tan sofisticada como esta – Bakura frunció levemente el ceño casi imperceptiblemente

– Y usted disculpe mi falta de tacto pero me alegra ver que haya llegado sin que le despojaran de su valioso carruaje

- Hasta ahora eso no sucede, pierda circunspección gracias a mi prudencia y la de mis leales pajes

- Tengo entendido que el exceso es malo en todo…

- Si me acusa de exceso de prudencia eso no existe, jamás se previene demasiado

- Para vencer es necesario arriesgarse, los pasos inciertos son parte trascendental en el camino del triunfo por eso los cobardes nunca logran nada

- Acaso está usando una frase hecha?...

- No, de hecho son sólo palabras que nadie se ha preocupado en usarlas juntas, sabe que se requiere más intelecto para eso que para memorizar alguna frase?… - Pegasus miró molesto a Bakura y ambos se miraron retadoramente a Yami le apareció una gotita e interrumpió…

- Que no acaso íbamos a entrar a la fiesta?

- Por supuesto querido, solo que la próxima vez que no quieras que discuta con mi competencia… - Bakura ahogó un par de risas y Yami se sonrojó un poco haciendo un gesto de molestia – mejor pídemelo sabes que cumplo con lo que quieras – tomó el brazo de Yami con elegancia y lo jaló levemente hacia adentro…

- Parece que no son grandes amigos… - Ishizu le sonrió a Bakura

- De hecho apenas llegamos ser conocidos, me parece que allá adentro solo faltamos usted y yo…

- Si los demás invitados ya entraron, acaso quisiera entrar a intercambiar más ideas con algún otro invitado?

- Ese fue un caso especial, no se preocupe no la avergonzare delante de alguien de importancia – le ofreció el brazo para entrar ambos…

- No… escuchar sus opiniones no es motivo de vergüenza… al contrario

Seto y Noah se encontraba rodeados de varios invitados de importancia pero el único que medio ponía atención a la plática era Noa, aunque tampoco opinaba mucho ni ampliaba en muchas respuestas ya que nada de lo que se hablaba ahí era de su interés, Seto paseaba su mirada por todo el salón y a esas horas ya todos los invitados debían estar ahí, al menos los que decidieran asistir…

- Joven Kaiba luce muy disperso de nuestra plática… - Un hombre un poco mayor que el se acercó mientras Seto se alejaba disimuladamente del grupo le ofreció una copa de bebida…

- Lo lamento señor, es sólo que no eh tenido algún comentario interesante respecto al tema…

- Acaso no le interesa el tema?

- En extremo, sólo que estoy más interesado en escuchar sus opiniones… ahora que… creo que iré a hablar con los invitados, puede lucir como una descortesía mostrarme más interesado en su amena conversación… - El señor se rió un poco y luego miró a Seto con una sonrisa bondadosa

- Es usted un gran diplomático joven sin embargo no puede evitar que su sarcasmo reluzca entre todas sus bellas palabras…

- jm… - Seto se sonrió – Disfrute el resto de la fiesta… - comenzó a caminar lejos…

- Disculpen señores, fue agradable su compañía pero creo que terminé mi bebida iré por más… - Noah hizo una leve reverencia y se alejó – "bien ahora podré ver a que se debe tanto arreglo en mi hermanito" – se sonrió de forma divertida, poco le importaba hablar con los demás invitados, después de todo, la reputación del castillo estaba en manos de su hermano mayor, quisiera este o no… ahora lo que quería ver era lo que traía a Seto en ese estado

- …………… - Yami se encontraba con un tic en el ojo estaba recostado en una pared, siendo acorralado por Pegasus y una chica de cabello castaño oscuro…

- Yo quiero bailar con el joven Yami, Señor Pegasus le exijo que me conceda ese honor ya que usted no tiene en absoluto derechos sobre el joven aquí presente

- Usted tampoco señorita además no sabe que en una dama es mal visto interrumpir la charla de dos caballeros

- Tomando en cuenta que usted está muy lejos de ser uno?

- Menos que usted de ser una dama eso es seguro

- Disculpe!

- Obviamente debe saber que son los hombres quienes piden piezas con las señoritas y no al contrario… - La chica se alejó indignada luego de este comentario… Yami hizo un gesto de alivio y se alejó de Pegasus quién miraba victorioso el rumbo por el que la chica se había ido…

- Ra… seguro Bakura no puede pasarla peor que esto… - Yami caminó hasta un grupo de personas que se encontraban charlando y se escabulló entre ellas para perdérsele a Pegasus

- En serio? Primo de Yami?… vaya en su familia si que han tenido magnífica descendencia… - dijo una chica mirando de pies a cabeza a Bakura, estaba hablando con otras dos chicas, el rumor del nuevo personaje que había aparecido en la fiesta había corrido rápidamente

- Si… me encantaría que me pidiera una pieza… - otra chica miró a otro lado con unos ojos ensoñados…

- Claro ya que su primo Yami nunca lo hace… - las tres miraron al chico, no se atrevían a acercarse a él ya que se encontraba rodeado por un grupo de hombres que discutían

Bakura escuchaba un poco perdido parte de la conversación casi no sabía nada de los temas que hablaban, jamás se había preocupado por eso por que le parecían temas demasiado aburridos…

- "Yami en donde rayos te metiste!" – miraba molesto hacia todos lados disimuladamente buscando a la única persona que conocía… había visto al hombre que andaba tras él pero su "primo" no estaba ahí

- La fuente del centro de la ciudad fue herencia de mi padre, su caída tiene mucha fuerza además la escultura de mármol es de la mayor calidad, y cada año su valor aumenta… - Dijo uno de los hombres mirando de reojo al más joven del grupo

- "Y si me sigues provocando una mañana amanecerá enfrente del lago de mi hermanito" - Bakura estaba comenzando a molestarse con la platica de todos esos hombres, casi todos tenían la misma actitud despectiva hacia él, ya que la mayoría hablaba de sus maravillosos reinos fanfarroneando de lo que contenían, sabiendo que el pelilargo no era más que un simple familiar de un príncipe… Se alejó de ellos disimuladamente y se paró junto a un pilar recostándose en él…

- Su madre murió hace tres años… al parecer fue a causa de un tipo que intentaba saquear el castillo, ella lo descubrió, por esa razón decidió dirigir la guardia – Bakura levantó su mirada al escuchar la conversación que tenían dos hombres…

- "Hablan de seto?"

- Supongo que creyó que había mucha deficiencia…

- Lo sé, aunque ah mejorado, al parecer aún no legra detener a quienes entran a sacar a los prisioneros

- Bueno quien sabe si ellos mismos fueron quienes la asesinaron…- Bakura frunció el ceño y se levantó de donde estaba dirigiéndose a un balcón en el que no había nadie

- "Rayos!" – Noah miró en todas direcciones había perdido a Seto cuando de pronto alguien lo jaló de un brazo haciéndolo mirarlo – Seto ñ.nUUU

- Que haces?

- Yo?... nada… saludo a los invitados… e invitadas – dijo saludando a un grupo de chicas que lo miraban…

- Me estabas buscando Noah?... – Seto se cruzó de brazos

- De acuerdo voy a dejar de hacerlo… - Noah se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar

- Más te vale… entrometido - a Noah le salió una gotita y siguió caminando, Seto solo miró unos segundos, luego a todo su alrededor, se sentía de mal humor estando entre tantas personas… comenzó a caminar tratando de alejarse de ellas, al fin sus pasos lo llevaron a un pequeño balcón que estaba un poco oculto debido a las grandes cortinas que tenía, se quedó mirando a la única persona que estaba ahí, dándole la espalda mirando hacia afuera, hacia el cielo…

**TBC…**

Dgl: Eh… ñ.n antes que nada… pos yo dije que sacaría el baile no que terminaría en este capítulo aunque espero tampoco tardarme tanto para el siguiente…

Pegasus: ah lo que hace que yo salga en un capítulo, tanta inspiración…

Dgl: tu no me… oh bueno si como admirador platónico de Yami si…

Yami: RAA! Que hice para merecer este castigo T0T

Dgl: ehh n.n je Muchas gracias por los reviews … ahh… por cierto podrían ayudarme con un par de apellidos para Malik y Marik, y Bakura y Ryou Oo soy malísima para eso ñ.n bueno sus sugerencias las voy a agradecer… aunque no toy segura si los voy a usar pos prefiero ya tenerlos, bueno agradeceré sugerencias… a responder n.n

**TSUBAME**

Dgl: Hola! pos bien por aquí siguiendo con mi fic n.nUU me alegra seguirte encontrando por aquí…

Bakura: seh no fue nada había mucho helado… además fue un placer

Yami: Ra me siento tan feliz! Aquí yo a salvo y mi cabello como antes… - mirándose en un espejo…

Marik: JAJAJA no puedo creer que se hayan comprometido a portarse bien para quitarse la maldición XDDD

Yami: yo no lo hice, lo hizo Bakura aunque se lo agradezco – lo abraza…

Dgl: O.o pero Yami tu también tienes que seguirlo… cierto Tsubame?

Marik: vaya que interesante, entonces el Bakurin y el pelo de púas tendrán que portarse bien… eso me parece interesante… - a Yami y Bakura les aparece una venita y una gotita

Y B: ¬¬ te odio…

Dgl: bueno mejor no lo odien les puede ir mal… bueno me despido n.n hasta la próxima espero que te haya gustado este capi

**NETHED**

Dgl: vaya! Tenías mucho sin aparecer me alegra verte de nuevo n.n y que te siga gustando

Bakura: un saludo! Espero que te siga gustando mi actuación

Yami: si y un beso para ti también

Dgl: hasta luego n.n

**NAMI SHION**

Dgl: Hola! me alegra que sigan leyendo chicas… y chico OoUUU

Bakura: JAJAJA le coqueteaste a un hombre! Trágate esta Kaiba

Seto: OO… eh… yo solo dije que me agradaba además yo que iba a saber parece mujer!

Bakura: JAJA si claro, tanto que hasta le mandaste un beso… al igual que el faraón

Yami:- Sonrojado – bueno… yo… yo dije que se lo mandaba a las chicas nunca dije que a los tres ñ.n hablaba de Nami y Ayumi

Kaiba: si Oo eso! Yo dije lo mismo que él…

Dgl: bueno… n.nU y de acuerdo entonces la pareja de Joey será Marik o eso trataré… y NOOO! No, no la castaña no era la mugrosa de la Tea ¬¬ puede que escriba como si estuviera fumada pero no lo estoy como para dejar que esa maldita ponga sus manos sobre MI Bakura y peor cuando no tiene camisa!

Yugi: hey no sean crueles ella no es mala, solo algo desesperante, y muchas gracias por decir que soy lindo te mando un abrazo

Dgl: muchas gracias por su review y bueno Ayumi, no se puede morir pronto Oo si llego a matarlo sería sobre el final, n.n eso si me decido si no lo pongo a votación pero supongo que ya hay un voto a favor

Bakura: y uno en contra no lo olvides Nami no está de acuerdo! Gracias por apoyarme chica un beso!

Dgl: Hasta luego… eh Yami no quieres agregar algo…

Yami: si, les mando saludos – sonrojado

Seto: ya! No te achiques, yo les mando un beso a las dos Ayumi y Nami ¬¬ por cierto no me llamen como lo hace el ladrón de baja calaña

Dgl: bueno hasta luego n.n espero que les haya gustado este capi, aunque no salió nada de Yugi y Yami, pronto volverán a verse…

**BAKURA DE MAXWELL**

Dgl: Ahh! Me alegra que te siga gustando… y weno gracias por los dos Reviews XDD

Bakura: pero ten cuidado que nadie quiere que te vuelvas a lastimar la pierna u.úU

Yami: weeeno en especial Alex-Kun que no paga los platos rotos, paga las piernas rotas

Seto: ¬¬ Que duuundo te oíste Yami…

Yami: déjame ¬¬

Dgl: Bien en este capi se vio parte del baile… casi nada pero fue algo gomen en el siguiente ves el resto y cuando Sety se encuentra con Baky…

B S: QUE NO ME LLAMES ASÍ!

Dgl: ¬¬ ok, no…y bueno lo de Sailor Moon, la verdad no lo he planeado así, Ra! Ni si quiera sabía que le estaba copiando OO

Bakura: eso será un trauma severo -.-

Dgl: T0T si me pasó eso a quien sabe qué más le estoy copiandoo! Cambiando de tema n.n Setito tardará un poco más en descubrirlo…

Seto: pero poquito, tomando en cuenta lo "rápido" que va este fic

Dgl: ahora que lo mencionas creo que necesito hacer los capítulos más largos ñ.n… y también me alegra que te gusten Alex-kun… y estoy de acuerdo con ambos! – ojitos brillantes – aunque que tal sin ropa? también se deben de ver increíbles!

S B: - sonrojados – pervertida ¬.¬

Dgl: y nooo! la perra esa no…Oo o weno sip… ven a matarla ahí está! – señalando a la Tea - …. Eh… ok no, es mentira -.-UU, esa loca no va a poner sus manos sobre Bakura mientras yo me encargue de este fic… y bueno sip es Dartz, es que estaba necesitada de personajes… y weno lo de secuestrar a Baku – mirada asesina de Bakura – si… digo no… - mirada acusadora de Bakura – talvez… yo creo… no sé… T.T no lo he pensado aún… ya deja de mirarme así!

Bakura: ok y nah el baboso de Marik no hace nada, sólo está de relleno, la estrella aquí soy yo y preocúpate sólo por mí… - señalandose a sí mismo con una sonrisa le guiña un ojo

Seto: Seh, aunque reitero las estrellas somos los DOS… el resto sólo está de estorbo… aunque obviamente robo más escena que el copito de nieve – señalando a Bakura

Dgl: Awww… - ojitos brillantes – te aprendiste mi fic en serio? Eso me halaga mucho n.n y también son mis partes favoritas… de hecho prácticamente solo por escenas así que se me formaban en mi hiperactiva imaginación fue que me puse a escribir este fic es más hasta eh escrito algunas extra dentro de poco espero ponerlas en el fic

Bakura: BAKURA DE KAIBA!

Yami: jaja Bakura serás la chica…

Dgl: Kawaii!- ojitos brillantes - Baky por fin tendrá apellido! y cientos de niñitos… que clase de mamá sería Oo

Duke: si que serán una pareja activa eh? – dándole codazos a Bakura

Seto: ¬¬ biológicamente es IMPOSIBLE calcular que tan activa es una pareja que no puede tener niños

Duke: - se les queda mirando a ambos unos segundos – o.o…………………………n.n no es necesario, serán una pareja activa, y cientos de fans pagarán por ese material – saca una cámara de video y todo un equipo fotográfico

Dgl: Si! Contando lo difícil que es encontrar imágenes Yaoi de ellos, pero me encanta lo del buzón XDDD – casi en el mismo ataque de risa que Alex-kun

Seto: nuestros fans me dan miedo…

Bakura: Y a mí …………… que tal si tiramos a cara o corona los apellidos?

Seto: ¬¬ olvídalo ya todos aceptaron el Bakura de Kaiba… - Bakura se le queda mirando con un puchero – Ya… no me mires así… - Se le acerca y le murmura al oído - Pensaremos luego lo de los apellidos

Duke: -aparece entre ellos – Aww… saben? También soy fan de su pareja!

Seto: … - sonrojado, vuelve a ver a todos que están mirando la mano que tiene apoyada en la espalda de Bakura cerca de la cintura de éste, quién está igual de sonrojado que él -………

Bakura: que miran! – ambos se alejan y se cruzan de brazos…

Dgl: Oo… nada, nadie vio nada, cierto chicos? bien nada, todos de acuerdo, nadie ha visto nada… bueno nos despedimos n.n espero que te haya gustado este capi… la fiesta continúa en el siguiente :P aunque no será muy larga… muchas gracias por el review

Seto: Cuídate no te vayas a caer

Bakura: oóU como casi pasó… hasta luego… un abrazo, eso si Alex-Kun no se pone celoso u.u

Dgl: ja ne!

**KIDA LUNA**

B S: NO ME RETES PERRO SOBREALIMENTADO!

Dgl: Oo chicos calma… Hola a ambos n.n me alegro encontrarlos de nuevo

Camus: lo vez flaquito, la chica quiere bailar conmigo…

Seto: ¬¬ no, si el problema está en que YO NO te dejo…

Ryou: Uh?... O.OUUU

Todos: - miran a Ryou y niegan con la cabeza - …………… mmmm

Ryou: Gomen nasai Lunita-chan! – hace una reverencia, con una cara de preocupación – en verdad no lo dije con intención de hacerte sentir mal…

Seto: - echándose porras tras Ryou a "escondidas" de todos – soy el mejor ya gané, ya gane! Arriba yo…

Bakura: maravilloso baile Seto, envidio esos pasos – mirando con burla a Seto…

Pegasus: Ye ves me merezco esta oportunidad joven e inexperta escritora, cambia al ojón por mí como pareja de Yami… - Tama las manos de Dagel…

Dgl: eh… yo no sé Oo a Yami no le va a gustar…

Yami: que! nooo! Ra Dagel ni pienses en aceptar…

Dgl: n.n lo pensaré – caida estilo animé de Yami…- y bueno Camus… Camus lo lamento Oo.. pero creo que ya se le pasó…

Camus: aunque el lobito de allá tiene razón talvez… los convierta en bloques de hielo a ambos…después de todo la señorita de aquí – mirando a Dagel – me rechazó por el desteñidito, y a la señorita de allá… - mira a Luna – pos el cabeza de huevo no la dejó…

Dgl: Vaya Camus se los va acabar OoU

Bakura: o.o cambiemos de tema… Ryou la hiciste llorar… - de nuevo Ryou palidece…

Ryou: no! lo juro que no lo hice con intención… lo lamento Lunita en verdad dije que me agradabas… en el otro sentido Ra como me explico – mira a otro lado por los nervios y muy sonrojado de que todos lo estén mirando…

Dgl: cántale Ryou n.n… y hablando de eso Duke canta en el siguiente capi

Duke: a ver si la distingues es del Mago de Oz…

Pegasus: eh claro! Gran idea! Iré con el mariachi… digo el trovador…a darle serenateada a MI Yami – ojitos ilusionados

Bakura: oye Rex deja de estar fastidiando quieres! Y con mi cabello no te metas!

Dgl: weno Mai sabe de hiervas no yo… n.nUU

Mai: ooU yo solo sé lo que dice el libreto… n.n y casi se te cumple lo de rebanarle el cabello

Ryou: ah... bueno voy a cantar n.nU espero que me perdones Luna-chan bueno sé que me pediste tu cárcel, pero mejor creo que te cantaré otra… - cierra sus ojos - Mil y una historia me he inventado para estar aquí, aquí a tu lado… y no te das cuenta que yo no encuentro ya que hacer… Sé que piensas que no he sido sincero, sé que piensas que ya no tengo remedio… pero quien me iba a decir que sin ti no se vivir… Y ahora que no estás aquí, me doy cuenta cuanta falta me haces!… Si te he fallado te pido perdón de la única forma que sé abriendo las puertas de mi corazón para cuando decidas volver… Porque nunca habrá nadie que pueda llenar el vacío que dejas en mí! has cambiado mi vida me has hecho crecer es que no soy el mismo de ayer! Un día es un siglo sin ti… te mando un beso Luna…

Seto: ¬¬ realmente espero que eso no funcione…

Dgl: bueno gracias por el review… y saludos y un abrazo a ambos n.n

Seto: te mando un beso Luna…

Dgl: ja ne, espero que les haya gustado este capi…

**MIKA EDIBE CHAN**

Dgl: hola n.n me alegra que te hayas venido a dar una vuelta por mi fic

Bakura: espero que te haya gustado mi súper actuación…

Seto: o la mía la estrella del fic…

Malik: olvídenlo patanes! Ella leyó por mí n.n te mando un beso!...

Dgl: weno espero que te haya gustado y que vuelvas por este capi n.n nos vemos pronto…

Malik: hasta luego te mando un abrazo!


	8. Me gustas Me enamoré?

**EVER AFTER**

**Cap. II - Me gustas?... Me enamoré?**

Malik se encontraba en la cocina del palacio de Yami, se había quedado al igual que Duke y Mai para disfrutar un poco de comodidad… llevaba varios platillos, aunque se vieran deliciosos apenas eran sobras que quedaban, de las abundantes comidas que se daban en el lugar, aunque solo vivieran madre e hijo los sirvientes se encargaban de terminarlo todo, a parte de alguna que otra persona, al terminar con su comida comenzó a caminar cuando escuchó la voz de Duke acompañada de su laúd mientras cantaba lentamente su voz resonaba por las habitaciones vacías

- Vengo… de tanto perder, que tuve… miedo a tener… algo por lo que abrir mi alma y ponerla a tus pies… y a pesar de todo que difícil es… estar sin ti… - Malik se asomó para ver a Duke quien tenía sus ojos cerrados mientras cantaba, dándole gran emoción a la letra aunque en la última frase había fruncido un poco el ceño, no la había agradado como se escuchaba, faltaba algo – quiero estar junto a ti!… - Duke calló, en ese momento se fijó en la presencia de Malik

- Vaya, que bien, Ryou querría escucharla, aunque… me gustaría saber cuál es la fuente… anda termina tal vez adivine

- Je… - Duke le puso una sonrisa nerviosa – lo que pasa es que aún no la termino…

- Que?... como está eso

- Esa pareja es algo nuevo para mí, además no eh tenido demasiada oportunidad para estudiarlos…

- Me parece interesante la primera frase… dime de quién es?

- Jaja, tendrás que esperar para descubrirlo, aunque aún no decido de que lado va… - Malik se le quedó mirando sin comprender – Ambos temen…

- ………… Me pregunto cómo les irá en la fiesta a Yami y Bakura – Malik no había comprendido ya que no sabía exactamente de quienes hablaba Duke, así que cambió de tema - Pobres les saldrá duro estar allí… en especial para Bakura tendrá que fingir mucho – el comentario de Malik iluminó el rostro de Duke

- Ohh si! Lo tengo!… nos vemos luego… - Se levantó de un salto y salió corriendo mientras el chico moreno sólo miraba algo espantado el rumbo que había tomado…

Duke llegó hasta una habitación en la que vio un escritorio que quedaba frente a una ventana, se acercó y tomó una pluma con un trozo de papel y comenzó a escribir… de pronto levantó su rostro hacia la ventana y divisó algo en la oscuridad…

- Necesito avisar a Yami… - Joey estaba mirando hacia el horizonte en la misma dirección que Duke y se dio vuelta para dirigirse a los establos cuando chocó con Malik

- Ouh… oye… que sucede? – Malik miró a Joey que tenía una cara de preocupación…

- Problemas… vienen a atacarnos…

- Que?...

- No sé que son como voy a saberlo!

- No ese tipo de "que"… espera no sabes lo que son?...

- No… míralos – le tendió un telescopio

- Que extraño… entonces ve a buscar a Yami, yo iré por Ryou…

- Por Ryou?

- si, tu ve con Duke… A buscar a Yami de acuerdo? – Dijo al ver que el de cabellos negros se acercaba corriendo a ellos… - Además cuando salgas diles a los guardias que cierren las compuertas y que aseguren las murallas, debemos evitar que entren al pueblo

Seto caminó hasta llegar al barandal y apoyar sus brazos de la misma forma en que estaba él a cierta distancia… lo miró un momento de reojo, la mirada que tenía era algo perdida y algo triste, parecía no haberse dado cuenta aún de que él estaba allí, era una expresión que jamás le habría imaginado, en las pocas veces que lo había visto era todo lo contrario, tan llena de vida y astucia…

- Que sorpresa que vinieras… - Seto por fin rompió el silencio, no era un silencio en su totalidad, ya que la música del salón llegaba claramente hasta ese lugar…

- A mi también me sorprende… - Bakura no lo volvió a mirar solo bajó su rostro que seguía con la misma expresión

- Especifíca… - el castaño miró como el pelilargo terminaba de bajar su cara y apoyarla en sus brazos ocultándola para luego levantarla y por fin mirarlo

- Que me encontrara aquí… estar aquí, que también viniera aquí, que me invitara aquí, que aceptara venir aquí… tantas cosas

- No te gustan las fiestas? – Seto le sonrió al ver la cara de aburrición con que lo miraba el de ojos cafés, aunque ya de nuevo podía ver la vida que recordaba vagamente de otra ocasión anterior al mercado…

- Noh como cree? las amo, no se nota? – Le puso una gran e hipócrita sonrisa que borró al instante – Por que me invitó?

- Que pasó con la confianza de ayer? Si mal no recuerdo hasta querías darme un par de golpes – Seto le puso su sensual sonrisa mientras Bakura se sonrió con una gotita – Te invité por que quería hablar con alguien que no diera pláticas tan superficiales y triviales como "mi reino tiene esto y el tuyo no"

- Yami no hace eso – Bakura miró a otro lado incomodándose por la sonrisa de Seto y aparte por haberse quedado mirándolo largo rato sin contestarle

- No, pero también es demasiado diplomático, de vez en cuando es bueno discutir con alguien que te lanza las verdades frías a la cara

- Jaja doy verdades frías…linda forma de llamarme ofensivo y desconsiderado, aunque a ti no recuerdo haberte dicho ninguna

- Sólo que soy odioso…

-………………… - Bakura lo miró un momento, no parecía reproche, aunque se arrepintió de habérselo dicho – Solo eso?

- Mmm… nop también me llamaste idiota… supongo que se pueden llamar verdades frías

- Ah?... ahh… cierto… te llamé así, pero eso no es verdad fría por que no es verdad… - miró de nuevo hacia otra dirección, mientras hablaba algo despacio

- No? – Seto se sonrió más…

- No, ni lo conozco no puedo decir si lo es o no… - Seto frunció el ceño, a lo que Bakura fue quien sonrió con burla

- YAMI! – una chica se acercó de lo más sonriente hasta él… - Que haces tan solitario?

- Me… gusta estar solo… -.-UU – Yami miró hacia otro lado… Pero luego miró de reojo a la chica que tenía en frente – Señorita Anzu… (N/A: Ok…-.- Tea me pareció aún peor, aunque ambos sean mala palabra XDD) Ah disfrutado de la fiesta?

- No, la verdad… demasiado tiempo sin su presencia… - Al tricolor le apareció de nuevo una gotita…

- Pero debería estar acostumbrada… yo nunca aparezco en las fiestas…

- No, pero ahora que sé que se encuentra aquí, se siente más deseos de estar con usted…

- Bueno… podríamos hablar de otra cosa?

- Bueno… podemos hablar de que me alegro de que ese hombre detestable ya no lo esté fastidiando

- Eh… mejor otro… Tema… - Yami le puso una sonrisa nerviosa

- En que si en esta ocasión si me concederá mi pieza de Baile? – Esta vez la chica puso unos ojos brillantes esperando una respuesta afirmativa

- Eh… yo… - Yami miró tras Anzu que Pegasus iba caminando hacia esa dirección aunque parecía no haberlos visto… - Claro OO – la jaló entre algunas personas para la dirección contraria a la del Rey…

- Países ingleses?... – Ambos hablaban más tranquilos en el balcón, Bakura no encontraba como librarse de la pregunta que Seto le había hecho

- Si, permanezco, ahí por eso nunca antes me había visto en el castillo Atem – Ni siquiera sabía que estaba diciendo, no había vuelto a los países ingleses desde que era un niño, pero qué más podía decir? Seto conocía a muchas personas de los reinos españoles, por lo que no podía decir ser de alguno de ellos…

- Pero ese es un viaje muy largo, entonces no debes visitarlo muy seguido

- Bueno… no, no lo hago… este fue un caso especial

- Sabes ingles?

- Sssiii… algo… - Seto alzó su ceja y lo miró con sospecha…pero prefirió no hacer comentarios

- Sabes bailes de allá? – Seto se levantó un poco… - Ya debes haber notado que esta melodía es de esa región… - Bakura asintió – que tal si me muestras un poco

- Ah? Que! Bailar? No! Yo no bailo! – Bakura negó con ambas manos…

- que? ni si quiera las canciones lentas cómo esta?

- Eh… no puedo mis movimientos son demasiado bruscos… prefiero las más movidas - Bakura se puso una mano en la nuca y se sonrojó… - Además ya terminó…

- Vaya… que coincidencia… - Seto sonrió ampliamente mientras la cara del otro chico era todo lo contrario al escuchar que una nueva melodía comenzaba con más ritmo que la anterior – supongo que esta si la sabes…

- "para que diablos no dije que no sé bailar"… yo n… bueno si…

- Entonces… - el castaño se levantó de donde se encontraba recostado y se paró frente al peliblanco

- Hum… para empezar… - el de cabello largo se acercó a él y le colocó una mano en la cintura y lo tomó de la otra… Seto que había puesto una amplia sonrisa al ver que su acompañante aceptó a bailar, la borró casi instantáneamente al sentirlo tan cerca - debe tratar de seguirme, no son muy complicados – dijo mirando a los pies de ambos para estar a cierta distancia… no se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos… por lo que no notó el cambio en su expresión

- hu… mjm… - Seto solo asentía, por primera vez no hallaba palabras o formas de coquetearle al peliblanco… Era gracioso, siempre que lo tenía al frente lo hacía, aunque en el fondo estuviera perplejo, por fin daba a conocer ese lado, no sabía por que él causaba esas sensaciones, o si?... no quería admitirlo, pero acaso era simplemente que ese chico no sólo le llamaba la atención?

- Joven Kaiba…………… Seto… - el aludido dirigió su mirada hacia el de ojos castaños quien lo miraba estando ambos frente a frente (N/A: bueno, no exactamente, Baku es un poquito más bajo que Setito) - Ambos debemos empezar al tiempo… y… podrías subir un poco tu mano? – Bakura trataba de disimular un poco el gesto, ya que Seto tenía su mano justamente sobre la herida que él mismo le había causado

- Ah… claro - más mecánicamente que por conciencia Seto cambió su mano de lugar aunque rodeando más a Bakura en lugar de subirla – Está bien así?

- N… Si…

- Marik… No has visto a Ryou?... – Malik miró a varias direcciones, había buscado al chico en su cabaña pero no se encontraba en ésta

- No… creo que salió al bosque… para qué lo buscas?

- Atacan el reino de Yami…

- Él lo llamó?

- No, pero sé que lo hará… Vamos ayúdame a buscarlo… - Malik jaló a su hermano con algo de fuerza…

Por fin Duke y Joey divisaron el castillo Kaiba…

- En donde estarán… - Joey miró todo el castillo, no podían entrar a la fiesta, tendrían que buscarlo por los ventanales desde afuera

- Tu ve por aquel lado, yo por este – Duke señaló dos direcciones contrarias…

- De acuerdo… date prisa… - Joey le dio señal a su corcel que reinició su marcha…

Seto ya había tomado un poco el ritmo de los pasos que le mostraba Bakura… Ambos lo hacían bien aunque a causa del nerviosismo que ambos sentían de estar tan cerca del otro en un momento ambos cruzaron sus pies y tropezaron cayendo el pelilargo de espaldas con el otro chico sobre de él

- Jaja… que gran bailarín eres… - Bakura se levantó un poco apoyándose en sus brazos siempre bajo Seto… recalcando que la culpa había sido del otro, era como si de pronto, a causa de la caída, ambos hubieran despertado del letargo en que estaban

- Si claro, con un "excelente" maestro…

- Soy excelente en todo…

- En serio?... – Seto le sonrió y se le quedó mirando haciendo que el otro chico se incomodara un poco…

- Eh… Seto… podrías quitarte? – ambos siguieron sin moverse a pesar de la petición de Bakura…

- WOW! – Duke miró a lo lejos la silueta de ambos en el balcón y se acercó entre unos arbustos para poder verlos sin que lo notaran – Vamos Seto baja la cara un poco! – Murmuró para sí mismo deseando ver que la escena se pusiera más interesante de lo que ya estaba…

- Baila maravillosamente joven Yami… - La chica miraba maravillada al chico que estaba con ella, que estaba algo distraído más preocupado en que Pegasus no lo viera que en hablar con ella

- Eh?... – aún sin volver a verla

- Yami por Dios! Estás conmigo o no? – La castaña (¬¬ que ofensa para Seto y para mí…) lo miró ofendida

Ambos se encontraban al centro del salón, varias chicas observaban a ambos bailar con algo de envidia a la insistente muchacha que había logrado una pieza con el príncipe, al cual también Pegasus buscaba sin encontrarlo entre la multitud, pero se acercó a la orquesta y les murmuró algo, para luego subirse a la tarima al comenzar la melodía gritó…

- PARA MI LINDO YAMI! EN DONDE QUIERA QUE ESTÉ

El tricolor se quedó estático al escuchar el grito del rey mientras que todas las personas que lo rodeaban lo miraron curiosos

- Yami? Como está eso que ese hombre tan detestable te dedica esa canción de cortejo! – Todos los que miraban a Yami comenzaron a murmurar mientras este se sonrojó en vergüenza

- Ah.. eh.. disculpe joven se la cedo – Jaló a uno de los chicos de la multitud y lo puso frente a Anzu y salió del salón completamente avergonzado…

- Amo Yami… - Joey se alegró al ver a su amo salir y corrió hasta estar cerca de él… - Están atacando el reino…

- Que?... – Yami se repuso del shock de adentro al escuchar a Joey - Dejaste a la caballería combatiendo?

- Si señor… pero no son personas… - La expresión de Yami cambió - por eso lo vengo a llamar… Nos atacan otras criaturas…

- Llamaré a Bakura… tu ve por nuestros corceles…

- Sí… - Ambos se alejaron, Yami comenzó a caminar con prisa entre las personas buscando a su amigo

- Me disculparás… - Seto cerró sus ojos y acercó un poco más su rostro… cuando se escuchó la voz de otra persona…

- Joven Kaiba… - Pegasus se acercó con una enorme sonrisa… - Por fin lo encuentro… - Los miró a ambos como no dándole importancia a cómo los había encontrado, pero le dirigió una significativa mirada a Bakura

Los tres, Duke incluido, le dirigieron una mirada a Pegasus que de haber tenido algo de vergüenza hubiera quedado del tamaño de un alfiler… pero siendo él… poco le importó el gesto de molestia que Seto hizo luego de verlo

- Necesitaba hablar con usted y su padre, acompáñeme… Y el joven… el joven mejor se queda ahí – Dijo mirando al pelilargo y haciendo un gesto algo despectivo mientras ofreció su mano para levantarse a Seto… quién se levantó por su cuenta y ayudó a Bakura

- Que querías?

- Bueno de hecho fue idea de su padre que nos acompañara en una pequeña discusión… por favor vamos…

- hn… hasta luego disfrute el resto de la fiesta… - El más alto no volvió siquiera su mirada a su invitado, su rostro había cambiado completamente y comenzó a caminar dejando un poco más atrás a Pegasus quien se quedó un momento parado esperando hasta que estuviera a cierta distancia

- Dime… conozco a alguien que el joven heredero Kaiba no?... o acaso conocí a alguien que el heredero de Atem no? como es?

- …………………… - Bakura sólo desvió la mirada a un lado con molestia… mientras que el hombre sólo sonrió y fue tras el otro chico

- Psss… Bakura!... que rayos te pasa!

- Que! Que haces aquí? – Se volvió para ver al trovador que salió de entre los arbustos

- Te pregunto que, qué te pasa!

- De qué hablas…

- De ese tipo!

- Seto?

- NO el otro!

- Pegasus?

- Si ese! Por qué no le das su merecido?

- Que?

- Por que no le rompes la cara!

- Que!

- SII dale un golpe, vuélale una botella en la cabeza, dale el toque mortal, ahórcalo con el lazo que cargas en el cabello!

- Por que?...

- Te interrumpió en tu mejor momento!

- Eh?

- Por RAA! Bakura intenta mostrar un poco de experiencia en el tema! – el chico lo siguió mirando sin entender… - hay Bakura… Seto estuvo a punto de besarte!

- Ah! – Cambió su expresión por completo abrió sus ojos en impresión y se sonrojó

- Eres una vergüenza… mira que no darte cuenta – Duke puso una mano en su cara

- Oye no me hables así! Por cierto… que haces aquí…

- Eso es lo de menos!… Por RA! Te hubieras adelantado, si fueras vivo esto no hubiera pasado y hubieras tenido los labios de Seto! – Bakura se sonrojó aún más mirando con algo de sorpresa que a quien le había molestado más la intromisión de Pegasus había sido a él y no a él, (me entienden? XDD)

Pegasus iba caminando junto a Seto cuando de pronto su mirada se cruzó con su amadísimo…

- YAMI!... hola que te habías hecho no te veo desde hace rato! – se acercó a él y lo tomó de las manos

- Ahora no Pegasus necesito encontrar a… - Yami se quedó a medias… mirando a Pegasus y luego a Seto que también miraba con curiosidad

- A quién?

- A Ba… a… bueno…

- Tu primo? – el castaño alzó una ceja

- eh… bueno si…

- Primo? Tenemos primitos querido Yami?

- Eh?... yo sí tu no OOU… - Yami se soltó del agarre de Pegasus

- Se encuentra por allá… - Seto señaló el balcón del que había salido hacía unos momentos…

- Ah… gracias… - Yami se alejó de ambos con prisa, Pegasus se quedó mirando un poco confundido y Seto decidió ir tras él…

- Bakura… Tenemos que irnos… - Yami lo tomó de un brazo y lo jaló…

- Por que?...

- Atacan el castillo…

- HAY! Es cierto eso era lo que te venía a decir… -Duke chasqueó sus dedos…

- Como olvidaste ese mínimo detalle… - Bakura le dirigió de nuevo su mirada

- Hay como querías que me siguiera preocupando por eso luego de ver tu escenita… - el comentario de Duke hizo que Bakura le dirigiera una mirada asesina…

- Que… escenita? Oo… - Yami los miró a ambos sin entender…

- Que sucede?... – Seto estaba parado frente a ellos

- Hum… eh Seto lamento tener que abandonar tu fiesta tan pronto pero tenemos problemas en el castillo y debemos irnos… lo siento, Buenas Noches… - Yami hizo una leve reverencia y luego salió siendo seguido de Bakura apenas salieron del salón comenzaron a correr hacia el lugar donde Joey los esperaba con los caballos Duke también se alejó del castillo pero apenas dio unos pasos la voz del heredero del castillo lo detuvo

- Eh tú espera… Que sucede en el castillo Atem?...

- Señor están siendo atacados…

- Iré contigo… - Seto saltó la barda y siguió a Duke

- que es lo que pasa? – Bakura se detuvo al igual que Yami al llegar cerca de Joey

- No lo sé pero sea lo que sea no son personas

- Según quién?

- Yo, es que no parecían serlo aunque los vi a cierta distancia… - Joey le dio las riendas de uno de los corceles a cada uno de los chicos

- Lo mejor será entonces llamar a Ryou – Bakura subió al corcel quitándose parte de los adornos que llevaba su traje…

- Ya está hecho…

- Entonces debemos apresurarnos… en donde está Duke?... – Yami también estaba despojándose de varios detalles de su atuendo

- Yo lo espero, ustedes adelántense – Ambos asintieron y dieron la señal a sus corceles de que emprendieran la marcha un chico de cabellos tricolor que se encontraba cerca se acercó al escuchar la plática, en eso Duke llegó acompañado de Seto…

- En donde está Yami?...

- Ya partieron…

- Vamos entonces… - Seto se acercó al caballo que tenía Joey a su lado, haciendo que el rubio le dirigiera una mirada molesta

- Señor Kaiba?... – Yugi se acercó hasta ellos – a donde se dirige?…

- Al castillo de Yami…

- Puedo acompañarlo?...

- Por que?

- Señor eso es muy peligroso, a lo que se irá a enfrentar… - El pequeño fue interrumpido por Seto…

- Y lo es más para ti – Seto terminó de subir al corcel y le dio señal de que partiera…

- Yugi debes quedarte… - Duke subió al último caballo que quedaba… - Seto tiene razón, descuida yo cuidaré a tu amo y a Yami… - Duke le guiñó un ojo haciendo que el chico lo mirara sin entender muy bien y partió

- Hey espera en que me iré yo… - Joey se quedó mirando el rumbo en que habían ido todos…

- Yo… si usted me lleva hasta allá le prestaré a mi compañero…

- tu compañero?…

- Yo también los acompañaré – Ambos se quedaron mirando a la persona que se acercaba a ellos

- Pero que es eso?... – Ryou llegó hasta cerca del castillo junto con Marik y Malik y se quedó mirando a las criaturas que intentaban llegar hasta el castillo… (Para los que han visto la saga de Dartz imagínense esas cosas con las que pelea Yami, luego de su duelo con Yugi, que vuelve a aparecer cada vez que la destruye y se hace más fuerte solo que estas no hacen eso)

- No lo sabemos, en realidad esperábamos que tú lo supieras…

- Ah… bueno sea lo que sea espero poderlo enfrentar… - Dijo mirando hacia la sortija que llevaba en el cuello – Ra… preferiría que Bakura fuera quién se encargara…

- Ja… da lo mismo, te aseguro que podrás bien con esto… - Marik miró a Ryou…

- Gracias Marik…

- Si, anda Ryou eres el mejor… aunque sea el mejor de los peores pero lo eres n.n…

- Gracias supongo… - A Ryou le apareció una gotita y desmontó acercándose con más cautela hasta las criaturas seguido de ambos morenos… - " Y ahora que hago?…"

- Bien vamos! – Marik comenzó a correr en dirección al castillo los cuales había logrado abrir el portón y habían comenzado a entrar al lugar

- Vamos Ryou – Malik tomó la mano del chico que no reaccionaba y ambos corrieron tras el mayor de los morenos

- Seguro que este es el camino más rápido? – Seto y Duke a todo lo que daban sus corceles

- Si no te preocupes llegarás pronto a ayudar a Bakurita

- ………………………………… - Seto no respondió a Duke solo miraba al frente recordando su reacción al momento de abrazarlo, y también cuando ambos cayeron… estuvo a punto de besarlo… que rayos le había sucedido? Pensó que solo le atraía por su físico pero acaso… acaso él… - No – murmuró… no podía estar enamorado, no podía ser eso, era ilógico

- Ya casi llegamos… - Yami se sonrió al divisar su castillo al horizonte Bakura iba a su lado a pesar de que estaban a una cierta distancia pudo distinguir los ataques de algunas de las criaturas que estaban peleando pero no tuvo la misma sensación de alivio que Yami

- Ryou ya está allí…

- Eso es bueno al menos el ya está peleando de nuestro lado

- La energía Ka de Ryou no es muy fuerte debemos llegar allí antes que se agote… - Yami asintió y continuó su marcha lo más rápido que podía… ambos llegaron a la ciudad y entraron, apenas estuvieron dentro observaron como varios de los monstruos luchaban contra otros que Bakura reconoció como los que solía convocar Ryou…

- Irás a buscar a Ryou? – Yami miró a Bakura quien asintió, sabía que el chico protegía mucho a su hermano – Yo iré a ver si las piezas están a salvo seguramente eso es lo que buscan

-………… - El pelilargo no respondió ya que el príncipe ya había partido, de pronto notó como varias de las criaturas de su enemigo que vieron pasar al pelirrojo intentaron llegar hasta él siendo detenidos por sus aliados

- Vamos chico date prisa!... – Joey apenas divisaba la silueta de Seto y Duke que iban a cierta distancia de ellos sin embargo el pequeño corcel de Yugi era muy veloz ya que había logrado alcanzar por poco a los otros dos que salieron mucho antes…

- Por favor no lo presione es lo más rápido que puede ir… - Yugi iba sentado tras Joey sujetándose de su cintura

- Está bien me conformo con que siga este paso… talvez lleguemos antes que ese presumido principito

- Eh?... – Yugi escuchó el último murmullo de Joey que no le agradó del todo

- Bien como le prometí señor Setito… - Duke miró hacia atrás a Seto que iba en su caballo siguiendo al de Duke

Ambos atravesaron el portón y vieron el paisaje a su alrededor, los monstruos con los que se habían encontrado Bakura y Yami al llegar ya no estaban allí, solo se detuvieron un momento ya que el castaño siguió su camino por su cuenta mientras Duke decidió seguir su camino hacia el castillo; Joey y Yugi entraron casi seguido de ellos y siguieron a Duke en dirección al castillo, mientras que quien los había acompañado siguió por otra dirección

Bakura se encontraba pelando con su espada contra uno de los monstruos, al ir avanzando con su corcel habían sido atacados haciendo que su caballo saliera corriendo espantado… se sorprendió al ver que a pesar que lo cortaba este se volvía a regenerar sin importar que tan grande fuera el corte…

- Perece que necesitas ayuda no? – Marik apareció de detrás de una casa cercana se veía un poco cansado y se notaba que había estado luchando pero aún se veía en buen estado, llevaba en sus manos un báculo de apariencia extraña

-………… - Bakura solo lo miró de reojo mientras detenía los ataques de su oponente, sabía que Marik seguía enojado con él luego de la última discusión…

- Mjm … - Marik esperó un rato antes que la criatura logara desequilibrar al peliblanco tirándolo al suelo y dirigió su arma hacia la criatura y con un rayo de luz la borró – es buena Ryou la creó con ayuda de su sortija – Luego la dirigió en dirección de Bakura quien seguía en el suelo se levantó levemente quedando agachado frente a Marik apoyando una de sus rodillas en el suelo y con su mano sobre su espada para tomarla rápidamente, mientras el rubio lo seguía mirando apuntándole cambiando su sonrisa a una expresión seria

**TBC…**

Dgl: oo… eto… yo… lo siento n.nUU TT lo siento en serio lamento la tardanza… es que… tantas cosas, tenía varias actividades en especial dos exámenes mero importantes que bueno si no pasaba uno no me graduaba de Bachiller y si no pasaba el otro no entraba a la Universidad así que tuve que "estudiar"

Bakura: aunque en sí eso de estudiar solo significa que no la dejaban pasar mucho rato aquí ya donde era de agarrar sus cuadernos pos solo lo hizo un par de veces

Yami: Y aunque trató de compensarlo con un capítulo más largo

Dgl: TT no pude así que aquí esta el otro capi no tan largo como quisiera pero bue… gracias por los reviews, bueno yo también me enteré de esa regla tonta de "no contestar reviews" pero como una fiel zafada que desafía la autoridad, en especial la paterna pos no puedo resistirme a… seguirlos contestando n.n en especial por que son mi parte favorita de escribir… bien a contestar!

**NAMI SHION**

Dgl: me alegra que te haya parecido divertido…

Bakura: Mwajaja mírale el lado bueno Shevi, tienes más suerte con los hombres que muchas chicas XDDD… además si quieres a Setito quédatelo te lo regalo…

Seto: ¬¬ muy gracioso desteñido… la verdad se que te estás muriendo por mi, igual que Shevi…

Yami: eso es demasiado orgullo… Nami apóyame… dile que no quiero que la bruja de la Tea ande tras de mi todo el fic… me siento acosado y yo lo único que quiero es estar con mi lindo, tierno y adorable Yugi

Yugi: -sonrojado – ya Yami no digas eso… y bueno de acuerdo Ayumi-dono si eso es lo que piensas de Tea pues…no puedo hacer nada… y no te preocupes Shevi-kun no me ofende… n.nUU al menos no lo está diciendo de mí

Bakura: Sii! Muchas gracias Ayumi ya perdía esperanzas de estar en el final de este fic te mando un beso!

Dgl: pero eso no arregla nada voto dado, voto contado… sorry pero aún estoy pensando si va haber un final trágico

Yami: si con solo que no sea contra mi o mi hikari… y claro Nami-dono me hubiera encantado sacarla a bailar, es más me hubiera hecho un gran favor – murmurándole- talvez así me desprendía a la Tea…

Tea: pero mi lindo y apuesto Yami… como que no quieres bailar conmigo, soy la pareja perfecta para el chico perfecto! – lo abraza

Yami: Ra TT quítenmela

Pegasus: sáquese! – se le lanza a Tea a golpearla y ambos se ponen a pelear mientras Yami los mira con una gotita

Seto: jajaj… al menos la loca de Ishizu no hace eso…

Ishizu: ¬¬ al menos Yami SI tiene cualidades para conseguir chicas

Seto: que insinúas bruja! Además no quiero, ni necesito más fans tengo a Ayumi-san – le guiña un ojo a Ayumi – te mando un beso también

Bakura: que hay de Shevi, no querrás que se sienta olvidado – dándole codazos a Seto

Seto: ¬¬ si quieres mándale un beso tu…

Bakura: no… mejor solo a Nami-san

Yami: si yo también les mando un beso…

Yugi: sorojado – gracias por decir que soy lindo también te mando un beso… n/n

Dgl: hasta luego y gracias por leer mi fic, disculpen la tardanza TT

**TSUBAME**

Marik: Me castraste! No puede ser… T0T me… mi orgullo de hombree

Bakura: tus vergüenzas dirás… hey como que cuidar a los niños yo me comporto como gente civilizada y madura

Yami: si claro ¬¬ habla el que no tuvo infancia – una nubecita cubre a Bakura

Dgl: hey pero bueno me ha parecido interesante hablar contigo por MSN… por cierto disculpa que nunca te invito a contestar reviews, es que… pos siempre se me olvida gomen…

Malik: que escasa memoria… ra…

Dgl: si, bueno también lamento la tardanza… ra espero que sigas leyendo eres una gran lectora!… ja ne

Ryou: te mando un beso

Bakura: cuídate Imouto-chan nos vemos luego

**KIDA LUNA**

Bakura y Seto: como que desnutridos!

Seto: huy que miedo el guardián del viento uhhh

Bakura: no podemos retar al guardián del viento por que va y le pone queja a su hikari

Seto: bueno… eso si me afecta a mí oo T0T que le diga a Lunita que me porto mal – con una nubecita gris

Camus: estoy de acuerdo con Rex-kun en verdad que los feos que no se bañan tienen suerte

Bakura: ra… - con una mano en la cara – eres un perdedor Kaiba… -mirando a Camus - Oye como me llamaste pedazo de…

Dgl: Bakura!

Camus: claro que ganas no me faltan de deshacerme de estos perdedores, pero crees que Luna-dono y Dagel-san me vayan a perdonar?

Seto: TT creo que Luna si… o talvez no contando que el prefiere al otro niño que parece niña

Bakura: oo… kaiba creo que no debiste decir eso… - Viendo que Luna está abrazando a Shun y diciéndole que no le haga caso a los insultos de Kaiba

Dgl: n.nU… weno a mi… me encantan Hyoga, Milo y Camus, aunque Shun no esta nada mal… eh – mira a Bakura – oh mira quiere que Ryou baile

Ryou: o/o… que yo que?... pero… eto… yo… - completamente nervioso

Seto: miraa, no lo hace Lunita y en este tenías tus esperanzas… mira que yo si…

Bakura: ¬¬ te lo ha pedido desde hace mucho y la verdad no lo has hecho…

Seto: no te metas!

Bakura: no molestes a mi Hikari!

Dgl: y sip van vestidos así n.n aunque les dejé más a su imaginación lo del traje, no soy buena para eso…

Bakura: oye perro fastidioso a ti no te han pedido opinión sobre mi nombre

Dgl: pero Bakura… es un lector…

Bakura: claro que no! la lectora es Luna, además como te atreves a afirmar que tienes a mi Dag!

Seto: tu no tienes a Luna… tu solo eres su mascota… además Lunita me quiere a mi… verdad?... o.oU

Dgl: eh… mejor dejen en paz a Rex… además si me cae bien n.nUU

Yami: - por fin se le pasa el susto ocasionado por la sugerencia de Rex – No vuelvas a sugerir algo como eso! Gracias a Ra que la fiesta terminó y no te hizo caso

Pegasus: pero me encantó lo de la serenata…, espérame en la noche precioso – abrazando a Yami

Yami: nooo T.T ya me aburrí de huir de él

Dgl: que pena Yami aún faltan algunos capítulos n.nUU… y lo de los rangos ya saldrá lo que sucedió…

Bakura: oye acláraselo ya a ese perro faldero para que vea que no es lo que piensa

Dgl: no porque… es divertido n.nUU… y bueno lo del balcón ya está algo paseado pero weno no todos podían estar curioseando en especial mister Pegasus

Pegasus: mjmjmj pero de todas formas llegué en el mejor momento

Ryou: y no Luna, si yo te quiero mucho, eh.. me gustas mucho pero… eto…

Seto: YAAAA! no lo escuches es mentiraaa! MENTIRAAA

Ryou: no, pero si es verdad – mirando a Seto con una gotita

Dgl: y weno los que mataron a la madre de Seto… Seto creerá que fue Bakura n.nUU pero luego sabrá quien fue…

Seto: quieres vino Lunita?

R y S: aquí tienes – ambos le extienden una copa con ojitos brillantes… - queee! – viendo que Shun ya le llevó una botella y le está sirviendo en una copa

Camus: - con sus ojos cerrados y una sonrisa – nada supera la velocidad de la luz

Dgl: pobres chicos n.nUU

Bakura: seh… bueno hasta luego Luna y Rex ¬¬ ve a darte una vuelta por el fin del mundo talvez te caes…

Noah: en realidad esa es una teoría que no es…

Bakura: era una metáfora ¬¬

Seto: te mando un beso lunita no me hagas eso no me cambies ¡ . ¡

Ryou: si… gomen nasai Lunita, también te mando un beso

Dgl: espero que te haya gustado este capi, Ja ne!

http/


	9. Si te quisiera

**EVER AFTER**

Dgl: Bien me parece que tengo años de no hacer comentarios antes del fic…

Seto: y nadie los extraña, si me permites aclarar

Dgl: claro… eh… digo no ¬¬ bien lo que quiero aclarar es que lo que vaya escrito /entre plecas/ son voces en la memoria… es decir algo que les dijeron antes y que ahora se están recordando sin necesidad de un flash Back, también cuando esté escrito con _cursiva_ es por que están murmurando… y… solo eso n.n así será de ahora en adelante así como ya deben estar acostumbrados a que los recuerdos van "entre comillas" y creo que, ahora sí, solo eso…

**Cap IX.- Si te quisiera…**

Al llegar al palacio Yami se dio cuenta que ninguno de los monstruos habían llegado hasta allí

- Que extraño… acaso no buscan las piezas? – observó a su lado por una de las ventanas, en ese momento varias de las criaturas lo observaron y comenzaron a intentar entrar al castillo

- Vamos Ryou mantén tu energía – Malik y Ryou se encontraban sobre el techo de una casa, desde allí podía observar buena parte del lugar mientras que Ryou se encontraba concentrado en mantener la forma física de los monstruos que había convocado mientras lo rodeaba un campo de energía al igual que a Malik – Ryou… mira!

- Que quieres que mire… no puedo desconcentrarme – mantuvo sus ojos cerrados ya que había convocado varias criaturas, normalmente soportaba tener una o dos, no a todas las que había convocado…

- Dime si es mi imaginación pero… no crees que esas cosas buscan a Yami? – Malik se quedó mirando, había notado como al paso del príncipe las criaturas habían intentado llegar hasta él y ahora que se encontraba dentro del castillo, estas intentaban entrar…

- Crees que sea eso?... – El peliblanco abrió sus ojos y miró, a causa de esto algunos de los monstruos que había convocado desaparecieron…

- Si… No buscaban las piezas, buscaban a Yami… - Malik se volvió de nuevo hacia Ryou… - Iré a avisarle… ten cuidado…

- No te preocupes – Ryou sonrió y concentró de nuevo su energía en la sortija haciendo aparecer un arma frente a Malik

- Gracias! – El moreno la tomó y bajó rápidamente dirigiéndose al palacio

Seto observó a uno de los monstruos desaparecer y la criatura que peleaba con él comenzó a atacarlo

- Que rayos es esto? – Seto esquivó uno de sus ataques y sacó su espada…

- Amo Seto… que se encuentra haciendo en un lugar como este? – Un chico mucho más bajo que él se acercó y apuntándole con un arma especial hizo desaparecer al que atacaba a Seto, tenía cabellos verdosos y sus ojos una expresión malvada

- Como lograste destruirlo? y Quien eres tu?...

- Los guardianes del Orichalcos sólo pueden ser destruidos con objetos mágicos mi señor – el chico hizo una reverencia y luego miró a Kaiba – Weeble está aquí para protegerlo – el castaño alzó una ceja y luego se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar

- Guardianes del Orichalcos? – El chico aclaró su garganta al ver la mirada inquisidora que le dirigió Seto - … agradezco tu ayuda, pero no necesito que andes tras de mí para cuidarme…

-………………… - el peliverde frunció el ceño y luego corrió hasta estar frente a Seto y detuvo su paso – Busca algo señor?

- Busco… - Seto se quedó en silencio, en serio buscaba?... en verdad había llegado hasta ese lugar solamente para buscar a alguien… - No busco nada, solo es mi deber ayudar…

- Ah… ya veo señor, entonces tome esto – le tendió su arma y desapareció entre unos arbustos, Seto sólo lo miró perderse y luego prosiguió su camino… la roca en la punta del báculo que antes había estado celeste adquirió una fuerte tonalidad azul - _así que el señor Kaiba quiere ayudar al castillo Atem… mi amo debe saber esto… pero no puedo llevar razones a medias… debo investigar… por qué?_ – el chico murmuró desde el lugar en que estaba y luego se levantó para seguir espiando como lo había estado haciendo…

Marik y Bakura se encontraban luchando uno contra el otro, a su alrededor no había ninguno de las criaturas, solo estaban ellos a pesar que ambos por lo general tenían una batalla muy pareja en las prácticas en ese momento parecía que Marik tenía la ventaja sobre su compañero ya que la magia del objeto que cargaba podía utilizarla en contra del peliblanco mientras que este apenas podía esquivar sus ataques y detener sus estocadas con su espada, sin embargo el color de la roca que tenía en su punta el báculo iba perdiendo su tonalidad oscura dando paso a un celeste cada vez más débil… algo que ambos notaron

- Que te sucede Bakura acaso crees que estás en el entrenamiento? – Marik se molestó al ver que el pelilargo no intentaba atinar a uno de sus ataques sino solo intentaba detener los que venían del moreno

- No has aprendido a esperar el momento adecuado para atacar? – Bakura detuvo otra estocada

- Como éste? – Marik movió el otro extremo de su vara y le dio en el costado justo a donde recordaba que Kaiba había hecho el corte, Bakura retrocedió unos pasos quedando justo entre una pared y el rubio y colocó u mano sobre el golpe a causa del dolor, Marik aprovechó para lanzar un rayo de luz más fue esquivado, de un movimiento Bakura subió a unas cajas y luego al tejado para esquivar los ataques de Marik… quien hizo lo mismo continuando su pelea arriba

Yami se sorprendió al ver a Yugi entrar al lugar y recitar algo en voz baja haciendo que el salón se iluminara y desaparecieran todos los monstruos que habían entrado

- Yami! – Joey no le dio demasiada importancia al suceso, sólo se alegró de ver a su príncipe sano y salvo y lo abrazó – te encuentras bien?

- Si… Joey tranquilízate quieres, - Yami se sonrojó, y más al ver que Yugi los miraba con una pequeña sonrisa y murmuró – _Joey no me avergüences_

- Disculpe amo casi olvido que hay alguien presente n.nU

- No se preocupen, es bonito ver que amo y siervo puedan llevarse tan bien…

- Claro pero al parecer tu y Seto se llevan casi igual – Yami miró con dulzura al chico

- No, en realidad, puedo ser de confianza para él, pero el nunca se permitiría ese tipo de amistad con un sirviente – Yugi miró que Yami puso una expresión seria y se apresuró a aclarar - es cuestión de su padre

- Ya veo… Yugi que haces aquí? – De pronto Yami se había recordado que el era sirviente de Kaiba y que prácticamente no había nada que el tuviera que estar asiendo en ese lugar…

- Me preocupé por mi amo, el señor Kaiba al saber de su problema vino a ayudarle, sin embargo no trajo a su caballería con él, no comprendo por qué…

- Kaiba está aquí, bien si vienes a buscarlo, lo mejor será que vengas conmigo, para que no corras ningún riesgo… – Yami apoyó su mano en el hombro de Yugi – Joey por favor busca las piezas y luego busca el lugar en que se encuentra Ryou ahí estarás a salvo, comenzó a caminar, pero sin ser seguido por Yugi

- Joven Atem está seguro de que…

- Vamos Kaiba puede estar en peligro – Yami regresó y tomó de la mano a Yugi, dirigiéndose a una ventana y no a la puerta

- Por donde iremos?

- El tejado, esas cosas son fuertes, pero demasiado lentas y pesadas para poder subir, podremos buscar sin que nos alcancen… - Yugi asintió y subió algo temeroso a la ventana para luego salir, Yami que ya se encontraba afuera notó esto y le tendió la mano, Yugi dudó un poco al tomarla pero al ver la sonrisa que Yami le dio en son de confianza la tomó… a lo lejos apenas se divisaban otro par de siluetas que se encontraban sobre el tejado

- Demuéstrame Bakura, por que eres el líder… - Tanto Marik como el pelilargo tenían la misma posibilidad, ninguno hacía al otro retroceder un paso… sin embargo la roca comenzaba a tomar un tono más oscuro a medida que el tiempo pasaba

- no tengo por que hacerlo… no tienes razón ni derecho para estar luchando contra mí

- Por que no? después de todo siempre he aceptado tus órdenes y ahora que lo pienso nunca tuve por que hacerlo

- Siempre tuve y tendré autoridad sobre ti… no permitiré que la desafíes como si nada

- Que autoridad Bakura?... quieres mi respeto?... gánatelo! O paga con tu vida!

Marik reunió todas sus fuerzas en un empujón que hizo a Bakura retroceder un par de pasos hasta el borde del tejado y luego dirigió su rayo de luz a sus pies haciéndolo caer de espaldas, sin embargo también la parte en que marik estaba se resquebrajó haciendo caer sobre el peliblanco, aunque eso no había sido parte de su plan no desaprovecharía la ventaja que había logrado y colocó su báculo recostado sobre el cuello de Bakura y presionó con fuerza intentando dejarlo sin aire… el pelilargo estaba un poco aturdido por la caída y apenas reaccionó deteniendo por poco la presión que Marik ejercía sobre su cuello, aunque sus fuerzas poco a poco se iban acabando ya que Marik apoyaba parte de su peso a su fuerza

Malik iba corriendo no se había topado con ninguna de las criaturas desde hacía un buen trecho, el castillo se alzaba frente suyo, un poco más y llegaba, sin embargo poco antes de llegar escuchó el ruido que había hecho el ataque de Marik al techo y luego al caer ambos, dudó que fuera alguno de los monstruos después de todo desde hacía mucho que no veía ninguno, miró el castillo al frente, dudó un poco, pero prefirió ir a investigar que era lo que había sucedido, al llegar notó la silueta del otro moreno…

- Marik! – se alegró de verlo y se acercó corriendo sin embargo se detuvo a varios metros al darse cuenta de la situación… Marik sólo lo miró de reojo sin preocuparse

Ishizu se encontraba cerca, desde donde no podía ser vista observaba la pelea entre ambos amigos, cerró sus ojos y colocó su mano sobre su gargantilla

- Collar… muéstrame un poco sobre el pasado de estos chicos – El ojo tallado en el collar brilló con fuerza y el la frente del peliblanco se formo por unos segundos el símbolo del collar desapareciendo casi al instante, aunque no fue notado por Marik quién aún tenía su vista sobre su hermano quien se levantó del piso y se acercó lo más que pudo y observó que Bakura movió vagamente sus labios cosa que notó también Marik quien tampoco escuchó salir la voz del peliblanco debido a que apenas tenía aire…

– Marik que haces?... Suéltalo! – No tenía idea de que pasaba pero de cualquier forma sí podía estar seguro que el hecho que Marik estuviera a punto asfixiar su líder no debía ser nada bueno – Escuchaste? Por favor déjalo… - Malik miró al peliblanco estaba muy sonrojado a causa de la falta de aire y tenía sus ojos cerrados con fuerza

- _Cállate_ – el murmullo de Marik no fue muy fuerte pero Malik logró escucharlo y molesto tomó impulso y se acercó para apartar a Marik más un campo que se había creado alrededor de ambos lo repelió haciéndolo caer

- Por que haces esto! – Malik se acercó y golpeó con sus manos la invisible pared con la que había chocado

- Te digo que no te metas! – Marik miró de reojo al chico pero su expresión hizo que desviara su mirada devolviéndola a su adversario… - Adelante Bakura di tus últimas palabras…

Lo último que Bakura había escuchado eran los pasos apresurados de Malik y su voz al llamar a Marik, luego sintió que se desvanecía… sintió el calor de su madre, al momento de ser abrazado por ella, al abrir sus ojos se encontró en una habitación muy lujosa, sin embargo puedo ver que su madre lo miraba con gran preocupación, entre sus propios brazos estaba la sortija que sostenía con fuerza, se encontraban al extremo de la habitación junto a la pared que se habría en una de sus partes como un pequeño túnel, luego dirigió su última mirada a su padre, quien al mirarlo le dirigió la amable sonrisa que siempre había tenido para él, y escuchó de nuevo aquella la última palabra que le había dirigido, al ser él aún muy pequeño, esa noche… cuando lo perdió casi todo… Ishizu abrió sus ojos haciendo que su collar dejara de brillar al instante, y se alejó del lugar…

- Por que haces esto! – el grito de Malik lo hizo volver a la realidad

- Te digo que no te metas!... Adelante Bakura di tus últimas palabras…

- Ma… Make…nai – el moreno se sorprendió al escuchar esa palabra, y no se dio cuenta cuando el peliblanco hizo brillar su mano y le lanzó un poco de energía para alejarlo de él… siempre sosteniendo con fuerza el báculo con su otra mano, Marik por el golpe lo soltó y cayó de espaldas cerrando sus ojos por el golpe y al abrirlos se topó con la roca celestina justo frente a su rostro, sin embargo el color de esta había cambiado a un brillante azul lo que significaba que el poder que tenía se había elevado… Malik sintió como el campo de energía desaparecía y por fin pudo acercarse y sin dejar de preocuparse ya que quien estaba ahora en mal condición era su hermano

- Marik… Es el hecho de haberte cuidado cuando eras un mocoso llorón suficiente motivo para que me debas tu respeto? – Bakura le dirigió una mirada severa y altiva al moreno luego alejó el báculo de Marik quién se rió y se levantó

- Si que lo es… y no era llorón…

- Por que no te escuchabas a ti mismo…

- Y ahora a ustedes rayos que les pasa? – Malik estaba cerca de ellos sin comprender muy bien que era lo que había pasado, hacía un rato Marik había tratado de Matar a Bakura, luego Bakura a Marik y finalmente ambos hablaban como si nada

- A mí nada… en donde está Ryou?... – Bakura miró a Malik, sabía que el chico venía de donde quiera que estuviera su hermano…

- Se encuentra hacia aquella dirección – Bakura asintió y se quedó mirando a Malik esperando a que los llevara – Oeee… no, yo iba a buscar a Yami…

- No te preocupes por él Marik irá a ver, tú llévame con Ryou – Malik miró a su hermano y luego al peliblanco, sabía que el chico cuidaba mucho a su hermano menor, lo cuál comprendía a la perfección, después de todo era lo único que le quedaba…

- Yami!.. – Ryou abrió sus ojos al sentir la presencia del otro chico cerca… - y… ah… hola – Ryou alejó sus manos de la sortija la cuál dejó de brillar al ver a Yugi tras Yami y le sonrió… aunque en parte ya apenas estaba sosteniendo las convocaciones que tenía debido a que su poder estaba acabándose

- Cómo está todo?...

- La mayoría han sido vencidos… ya quedan pocos… y lo curioso es que algunos de ellos se están reuniendo…

- En donde?

- Siento la presencia de alguien… pero no la reconozco…

- Es la del amo Seto… - Ryou se sorprendió al escuchar las palabras de Yugi

- Seto?... Seto Kaiba es tu amo?

- Si… por que? – Yugi se preocupó un poco al ver la sorpresa de Ryou…

- No, por nada… - Ryou dirigió su mirada de nuevo hacia donde se estaban reuniendo varios guardianes… dos grupos iban acercándose a donde se encontraba el castaño

- Ryou no te preocupes por Yugi, utiliza tu sortija… - Ryou asintió y reunió de nuevo fuerzas aunque ya estaban casi agotadas apenas logró convocar un monstruo al cual envió a detener el paso de uno de los grupos

- Ryou ya estoy de vuelta… - Malik se asomó antes de terminar de subir al tejado – Yami!... entonces… no hay nadie en el castillo?

- Si, Joey fue a buscar las piezas… - Malik terminó de subir…

- Lo ves? Lo mejor era que viniéramos aquí – Bakura subió tras él… - Ryou luces muy débil… - Bakura habló aunque sabía que el chico al concentrarse apenas ponía atención a lo que pasaba a su alrededor

- Lo siento, yo le pedí que convocara otro… - Yami se avergonzó, él también había notado que la energía de Ryou se estaba acabando pero por la preocupación de Yugi se lo había pedido

- Por qué? – Bakura le dirigió una mirada molesta a Yami

- Lo siento es que mi amo Kaiba se encuentra en problemas…

- Kaiba que hace él aquí?...

- El… quiso venir a ayudarles…- Bakura asintió y miró hacia Ryou notó que su energía se estaba agotando… - Yo iré a ver – se acercó hasta Ryou y extendió su brazo introduciendo su mano en el campo de energía que este tenía, haciendo que su propio campo repeliera al del más pequeño y lo lanzara lejos…

- Bakura?... que estás haciendo? – Malik se acercó a Ryou y le ayudó a levantarse…

- Si agota su energía será muy difícil que la reponga… además que sería muy peligroso… - tomó la sortija que había quedado flotando, le dirigió un pequeño destello a su mano formando vagamente una figura sobre ésta que luego desapareció… luego de esto se la lanzó a Ryou – Cuida de que no la vea…

- Espera Bakura… iré contigo… - Yami se acercó a la orilla del tejado para ver al peliblanco que ya estaba abajo – hay más de los que parece… y tú solo no podrás contra ellos…

- No creerás que voy a pelear sin un plan cierto? – dirigió su mirada seria a Yami

- No lo sé… últimamente haces cosas más locas que esa… - se lanzó hasta quedar a su lado y se encogió de hombros

Seto estaba luchando contra tres de los guardianes, no se le había dificultado tanto el aprender a usar el báculo que Weeble le había dejado… después de todo había tenido un duro entrenamiento para llegar a ser el líder de los guardias de su propio palacio… El otro grupo que apenas iba llegando de pronto dirigió su atención hacia otro lugar y partieron dejando solo a los tres que ya estaban luchando contra Seto con él…

Seto logró divisar a Yami y Bakura que se acercaban corriendo pero su paso fue detenido por las criaturas… al ver esto el castaño también comenzó a avanzar hacia ellos a pesar que los guerreros frente a él se lo impedían

- Quedaban… muchas… - Yami retrocedió un par de pasos al ver que los guardianes se reunían frente a ellos…

- Se suponía que sabías eso… por eso me acompañaste no? – Bakura miró de reojo al de cabello tricolor…

Seto detuvo su paso lento al ver que Bakura con su brazo hizo retroceder a Yami para protegerlo…

- Que rayos te pasa Bakura? Ni pienses que me voy a quedar aquí mientras tu peleas – Yami miró al igual que Seto la acción muy confundido

- Mira antes de hablar – La mano de Bakura brilló y la extendió, frente a ellos apareció un portal oscuro del cuál surgieron muchos tentáculos que tomaron a las criaturas que se acercaban

- Wow… pero por que…

- No reconoce aliados… por esa razón debes mantenerte lejos de ella… - Bakura miró de nuevo el portal y se preocupó al ver que los tentáculos que salían ahora atacaban al grupo que luchaba contra Seto, y cortó la energía que le transmitía haciéndolo desaparecer transformándose en un rayo de luz que salió despedido hacia el cielo…

- Que sucede! Aún quedan muchos!

- Se acercaba a Kaiba… Iba a absorberlo también… - Yami solo lo miró con una sonrisa que decía mucho - ¬¬ además tu te habías hecho a la idea de pelear… hazlo

- … Que tal si vuelves a convocar ese hechizo de nuevo? – Yami detuvo un ataque que le dirigió uno de los guerreros que apenas vieron que el portal desapareció se acercaron a atacarlos…

- No puedo… solo lo puedo usar una vez, cuando lo detengo ya no puedo activarlo de nuevo – dijo separándose de Yami para poder pelear mejor al estar luchando el también con otro de los guardianes

Marik había encontrado a Joey y ambos se dirigían ya a reunirse con los demás llevando consigo las piezas…

- Vamos date prisa!

- Voy tras de ti…

- Marik! Joey! – Duke se acercó a ellos que se asomaron al escucharlo ya que ellos iban por los tejados y Duke seguía en tierra… - hey que hacen ahí arriba… y si es por algo conveniente… me ayudan a subir? n nU

- Claro que no! Tu me dejaste abandonado en el castillo Kaiba sabes lo detestable que es para mí ese lugar!

- Oye, fueron órdenes reales! Debo obedecer

- De que reino eres? Sólo se obedece a tu propio rey…

- Por eso… cuándo has visto que le haga caso a Yami?

- Que? Algún idiota le hace caso? Ah disculpa Joey – Marik lo miró con una sonrisa de burla al igual que Duke

- Agh! Ustedes sacan de quicio a cualquiera! – Joey se alejó de la orilla del techo y dio unos pasos – que es eso? – Se sorprendió al ver un rayo de luz salir hacia el cielo

- No lo sé… vamos talvez los demás lo sepan – Marik corrió en dirección de donde sentía provenir la presencia de su hermano

- … A mí… me parece más interesante ir a ese lugar… - el de cabello negro corrió hacia la dirección de donde se había visto partir el rayo

- Yami ten cuidado – Bakura observó que uno de los guardianes le dio un fuerte golpe a Yami tirándolo al piso y luego sacó un látigo y lo dirigió hacia Yami sujetando su pié y levantándolo para luego lanzarlo hacia donde estaba Seto…

- Ouh… - Yami estaba completamente aturdido luego del ataque…

- levántate… vamos! – Seto sacudió a Yami ya que no podía levantarse teniéndolo sobre él…

- Cuidado – Bakura se acercó y destruyó a los últimos dos de los guerreros que estaban con ellos y se acercaban a atacar a los dos que estaban en el piso… - Vamos Yami no estuvo fuerte levántate… - el peliblanco tomó al más pequeño y lo levantó tomándolo de la camisa

- Cuál no estuvo fuerte la caída o el golpe?… así sabré cuál sí estuvo fuerte – Bakura se sonrió y lo soltó; mas Yami al ser soltado se tambaleó un poco, por lo que el peliblanco de nuevo colocó su mano en su hombro para darle un soporte mientras el más chico se sujetó de su brazo… Seto frunció el ceño y se levantó…

- Seguro no fue la caída, ya que no caíste en el piso… - sacudió un poco sus ropas

- Bien, me preguntaba si estarías bien… pero parece que sí… - Bakura dirigió su mirada sobre Yami hacia Seto

- No sería a mí a quien tienes que preguntárselo? – el castaño se cruzó de brazos

- Lo iba a hacer… además

- Ah divino! Pelea de novios! – Duke se acercó a ellos y les sonrió…

- No son peleas de novios… - Bakura se dio vuelta para ver a Duke por fin soltando a Yami que ya se mantuvo de pié…

- Podrían serlo – Seto se sonrió cuando Bakura lo miró de reojo… Mientras que Weeble que se encontraba cerca de ellos oculto entre unos arbustos mostró una sonrisa y se levantó alejandose del lugar...

- Chicos no es momento para discutir… - Yami llamó la atención de sus acompañantes y señaló hacia el frente en donde venía un grupo mucho más grande de enemigos que el anterior…

- Supongo que debemos seguir… - Bakura levantó su báculo y destruyó al primer guerrero que se acercó hacia ellos, apenas lanzó el rayo el bastón desapareció de sus manos – pero que…

- Se consumió por completo… - Yami miró al que él tenía en sus manos y seto observó el que seguía en el piso… ambos desaparecieron al mismo tiempo – Duke?… - los tres le dirigen una mirada

- Están locos? Yo ni sabía que esas cosas se podían destruir…

Cerca de ellos sobre una de las casas se encontraba la silueta de una chica morena que cerró sus ojos e hizo brillar su collar

- "Yo no tengo suficiente energía en mi interior para usar un hechizo tan poderoso, sin embargo, alguno de ellos debe poder…" Raigeki - Ishizu cerró sus ojos y un destello de luz salió de su collar y se dirigió hacia los cuatro chicos… dirigiéndose hacia la persona que menos esperaba… - Seto Kaiba?

- Ah… - Seto se abrazó a sí mismo sintiendo un profundo calor y cayó apoyando una de sus rodillas en el piso

- Seto!… - Bakura se agachó junto a él y colocó una de sus manos en su espalda… justo al tocarlo una columna de luz salió despedida del castaño y se dirigió al cielo y luego un Rayo dorado cayó sobre sus enemigos destruyéndolos por completo…

-…………………… - Todos se quedaron en silencio mirando lo que había ocurrido

- Eso… es… fue un Raigeki(1)… - Yami dirigió su mirada sorprendida hacia Seto que se levantó seguido de Bakura pero el castaño al estar de pié se tambaleó… sintió que perdía el conocimiento, cerró sus ojos con fuerza y calló en los brazos de Bakura evitando que diera de lleno en el piso pero ambos cayeron quedando recostado en las piernas de Bakura y siendo también abrazado por éste…

- Estás bien?...- entreabrió sus ojos y vio el rostro del peliblanco que lo miraba con preocupación, su mirada arrogante no estaba, ni tampoco esa sonrisa de burla, el castaño se sonrió y cerró sus ojos

- Cubre mi soledad – Bakura lo miró confundido luego de escuchar la frase de Seto que ya había quedado profundamente dormido en su regazo en su regazo…

La noche avanzaba lentamente y el amanecer se acercaba para dar paso a un nuevo día, todo el bosque que rodeaba la ciudad lucía un poco tétrico sin embargo, desde algunas de las ventanas del castillo se asomaban aquellos que veían ese lugar como su hogar, se habían acostumbrado mucho a él y sentían que ese aspecto del bosque era la forma en que éste los protegía…

Yami salió de la habitación en que se encontraba Seto, y en el pasillo lo esperaban Ryou, Malik, Marik, y Duke; Bakura se encontraba dentro de la habitación al igual que Yugi…

- Y… - El mayor de los morenos se acercó a Yami

- Vaya Marik no sabía que te preocupara tanto Setito… - Yami se sonrió

- Hmp… no me preocupo por él, me preocupo por saber si en verdad el príncipe agrio posee un poco de magia

- hn… no puedes saberlo así nada más, bueno de cualquier forma hasta cierto punto es un aliado, se preocupó en venir a ayudarnos y eso ya dice mucho de él

- Jajaja no vino a "ayudarnos" vino a ver que no le pasara nada a su Bakurita – corrigió Duke

- Am… bueno si eso… bien el caso es que sólo necesita descansar… puede que sea la primera vez que lo utiliza…

- Yo quiero entrar a curiosear – Marik pasó junto a Yami y entró a la habitación…

- Pero si se agotó… - Ryou rompió el silencio que había quedado luego que el moreno entrara… - Significa que tiene un poder muy limitado

- Lo dudo, Kaiba nunca había expulsado su energía, además el hechizo que utilizó fue un Raigeki, si es sencillo de utilizar por que ni tú ni Bakura se animaron a utilizarlo?… - Yami puso una expresión muy seria

- Usó uno de esos… bueno tienes razón, al menos yo no sería capaz de convocar ese hechizo y Baku tampoco quiso arriesgarse al parecer…

- Es verdad, además Seto ni siquiera tiene un artículo… - Malik se cruzó de brazos cerrando sus ojos

- De eso no podemos estar seguros, el caso es que con lo que hizo, podemos suponer que tiene mucho poder…

- Bueno pero seguramente nunca podrá competir con Marik o Bakura – Malik trató de quitar un poco de tensión hablando de forma menos formal

- De que hablas?

- Ahora cuando los encontré ambos estaban luchando, uno contra el otro…

- En serio?... y cómo lograste detenerlos?

- No lo se, ellos solos arreglaron el asunto al parecer…

- Los dejaste pelar hasta que quisieron? – Ryou se preocupó tanto Marik como Bakura no se detenían hasta lograr lo que querían

- si ese es mi punto, ellos a su alrededor habían formado un campo de energía que no pude atravesar para detenerlos… ni las criaturas se acercaban a donde ellos se encontraban, por que sentían la energía que estaban expulsando por la pelea, y eso fue lo que tampoco me permitió acercarme…

- Jaja ya veo pero la verdad es mucho más fascinante que eso… no podía ser su energía ya que esta estaba centrada en el otro, - Yami comprendió la situación, el enojo de Marik siempre despedía una sensación muy pesada y creaba un ambiente muy áspero, si él había estado tan molesto como para pelear contra Bakura en un momento como ese, obviamente estaba más que furioso - lo que te impidió acercarte y lo que mantenía lejos a las criaturas era la ira de tu hermano…

- QUE!

- Si, la ira y la felicidad son sentimientos muy poderosos, son emociones que al sentirlas no permites que te la quiten, si yo estuviera feliz… aunque sea inconcientemente repeleré a las personas que lleven la intención de quitarme ese sentimiento, ya que poseo magia será esta la que los aleje… claro no debe ser alegría superficial si no felicidad profunda como… estar con el ser amado…

- Yugi? – Duke que había estado escuchando sin interrumpir por fin tuvo que hacer una pausa haciendo que Yami se sonrojara, sin embargo disimuló lo mejor que pudo y siguió hablando…

- y lo mismo con la ira, no un enojo, Marik quizá sentía que estaba vengando algo y por ello al ver que tú ibas a interferir fuiste repelido aunque puede que él no se haya dado cuenta de que lo hizo

Malik asintió y recordó el momento en que le pidió que se detuviera y las palabras gritadas por su hermano /No te metas/ Marik no había querido escucharlo, siempre eran aliados, compañeros, cómplices, siempre podían discutir por cosas pequeñas, pero en momentos trascendentes siempre se escuchaban por muy tensa que estuviera la situación

Marik se paró junto a Bakura que estaba recostado en una de las paredes de la habitación mirando seriamente hacia la ventana, Yugi estaba junto a la cama en la que descansaba Seto… tenía su cabeza recostada sobre sus brazos en la cama, se había quedado dormido

- Estás bien?

- Por que no?

- Por que llamaste a tus padres? – Bakura se sorprendió ante la pregunta y miró a Marik – Si, cuando… cuando peleábamos... cuando te intentaba asfixiar – el moreno miró a otro lado con algo de vergüenza – bueno tú… intentaste decir algo, tu voz no salió… pero claramente leí en tus labios que los llamaste

-…………………- Bakura miró a otra dirección, seguramente ahora venía un discurso burlesco de parte del moreno sobre ser un niño de papi y mami y no tenía deseos de explicarle nada en ese plan

- Por que? – De nuevo recibió la mirada de su compañero – nunca hablas de ellos me da la impresión que tú los has olvidado, eras el mayor de nosotros, quien debería recordarlos mejor, incluso extrañar a tus padres más que cualquiera de nosotros, eso sería comprensible…

- Ellos se han ido…pasar recordando el pasado o pensando en lo que sería si ellos siguieran aquí no ayudará en nada

- … los recordaste en ese momento

- Lo sé, no entiendo por que, era como si hubieran estado aquí, como si esa noche hubiera vuelto a suceder hoy… - Bakura bajó su mirada y se dejó caer sentado en el piso

- Que significa Makenai? – Marik se sentó a su lado también – sé que te la enseñó tu padre, pero nunca supe su significado

- Por que Ryou no lo sabía… - sabía que muchas de sus dudas respecto a ellos dos el moreno se las preguntaba a su hermano menor ya que de él no conseguía mucho - makenai, significa no me rendiré… - Marik sólo se sonrió y ya no preguntó nada…

El sol comenzó a salir el amanecer teñía de alegres colores el cielo y los rayos del sol comenzaban a dar calidez luego de la fría noche y los vientos que seguían recorriendo los montes, en el castillo casi todos descansaban…

Duke se encontraba sentado en una de tantas ventanas, cerca de la habitación en que Seto se encontraba y comenzó a cantar suavemente tratando de ordenar todas las ideas que se habían venido durante la noche

- Vengo de tanto perder… Que tuve miedo a tener… Algo por lo que abrir Mi alma y ponerla a tus pies… Siento del viento celos por acariciar tu cara cada mañana y quiero pegarme con él… Y a pesar de todo que difícil es que no me duela estar sin ti… yo seré tu aire, tú serás la piel que cubra mi soledad ¡Quiero estar junto a ti!

Seto abrió sus ojos lentamente y miró a Yugi recostado a su lado, luego recorrió la elegante habitación con su mirada y se topó con Marik que se había quedado dormido sentado en el piso, había estado escuchando el canto de Duke, sin quererlo ponía atención a la letra, la melodía era lenta, pero dulce, en realidad nunca había puesto atención a Duke ni a sus canciones

- "después de todo nunca me había identificado con ellas" – de pronto abrió aún más sus ojos con sorpresa y negó fuertemente - "no es que ahora si lo haga"…

- Quiero dejar de morir en vida, tu me haces vivir, todo con lo que soñé y nunca pude tener ¡Quiero dormir en tus ojos y al despertar beber de tu boca todavía… de ti tengo sed! (2)

Se terminó de levantar y salió de su habitación topándose de frente con quien había estado cantando

- Buen día amo Seto, durmió bien? – el castaño se limitó a mirarlo… - te gusta?... es para ti

- Te enamoraste de mí? – Seto lo miró molesto

- Yo no… tu sí, por cierto se que… debe ser decepcionante no cumplir la última parte, por que es mi favorita, pero puedes hacerlo…

- ……………… – Seto alzó su ceja

– Dormir en tus ojos… y al despertar beber de tu boca… - Duke solo repitió la frase con sus ojos cerrados haciendo que Seto se molestara y saliera… - Está en el lago puedes terminar la frase – Seto no volvió su mirada y siguió su camino, al dar la vuelta por el pasillo se topó de frente con Yugi

- Joven Kaiba iba a buscarlo… no será mejor que nos marchemos ya?... es decir su padre ya debe estar preocupado…

- Lo dudo, pero si eso es lo que quieres… ve a avisarle a Yami, y luego nos encontramos en el lago…

- El lago?

- Si, que sucede?

- Que es un lugar muy lindo obsérvelo bien… con su permiso – Yugi le puso una dulce sonrisa y le hizo una reverencia para luego partir a buscar a Yami…

- "Bien, voy al lago… debería dejar de negar ya la verdad" - Seto llevaba un semblante serio, al parecer Yugi había creído que iba a ese lugar por la fama que tenía el esplendoroso lugar, sin embargo él y seguramente Duke sabían que no era así… - /Siento del viento celos por acariciar tu cara cada mañana…/ – Seto recordó ese fragmento del canto de Duke… había sentido celos al ver a Bakura llegar acompañado de Yami, eran primos, qué razón tenía para enojarse, obviamente tenía razón… tenía celos de todo lo que pudiera llegar estar mas cerca del peliblanco de lo que él pudiera estar… de todo lo que fuera capaz de hacerlo mas feliz de lo que él podía hacerlo, de todo lo que el necesitara… estando casi seguro que nunca lo necesitaría a él…

A Yugi no le costó mucho encontrar a quien buscaba, acababa de verlo en una de las habitaciones cercanas hablando con Joey - Joven Atem… Buenos días, y a usted también joven Joey, disculpe que los moleste pero mi amo y yo ya debemos partir…

- no es demasiado temprano? – Yami se levantó y se acercó a Yugi… y ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida del castillo, seguidos de Joey

- No, lo que sucede es que su padre ni siquiera está enterado de que él ha venido aquí… solo salió de la fiesta sin avisar…

- Y no crees que eso le traerá problemas?...

- Bueno ya está aquí, y por eso nos iremos en este momento, para no agravar la situación…

- De acuerdo – Yami asintió – Joey… ve por los corceles de Yugi y Kaiba… - Joey asintió y se fue… Yugi se sonrojó un poco…

- Joven Atem… no creo que el que lo escuchen mencionar mi nombre antes que el del príncipe sea bueno…

- No hay nadie cerca, además tampoco está bien menospreciar a un fiel amigo del príncipe… - Yugi solo se sonrió

Bakura miró el lago, los destellos de los primeros rayos del sol se reflejaban en las aguas que eran rizadas por el viento, el lago era enorme, no lograba divisar su margen contrario, en donde Ryou y Malik siempre se quedaban hasta el anochecer… al lado contrario de donde se encontraba en este momento se encontraba la pequeña villa en la que habitaban… se encontraba sentado en una de las ramas de un árbol cuyas hojas comenzaban a teñirse de los colores otoñales lo cuál lo dejaba en cierto punto lejos de la vista aunque era un pequeño grupo de árboles no muy cerca uno del otro, el árbol era frondoso… de pronto escuchó pasos cerca, se levanto y se asomo solo para topar su mirada con Seto quien no noto su presencia allí…

- ……… - Kaiba seguía en silencio, recordando y pensando…

Recordando las palabras de Pegasus luego de que los encontrara y dejara a Bakura en el balcón… - /Que son primos te ha dicho? Y les crees? sabes que por guardar las apariencias se dicen muchas cosas/ no tuvo tiempo de preguntar a que se refería ya que en eso se toparon con el de cabello tricolor, acaso ese tipo obsesionado sabría algo que él ignoraba por completo?... pero no le importaba lo que Yami, o cualquiera de los chicos que lo acompañaban significaran para Bakura, ninguno se lo quitaría, ahora sabía lo que quería y era a él, y ni Yami sería capaz de interponérsele, era capaz de ganarle en lo que fuera y no sería la excepción (Ok -.-U no pude evitar poner su sagrada, reconocida y tradicional rivalidad)

- ………………… - Bakura miro con algo de curiosidad al castaño sin imaginarse lo que estaba pasando por la mente de éste, de pronto escucho el gruñido de una ardilla que lo miraba con curiosidad desde el extremo opuesto de la rama en la que se encontraba apoyado… de pronto la pequeña criatura corrió hacia el, con la intención de llegar hasta el tronco que le servia de refugio, mas al pasar entre los pies del peliblanco lo hizo perder el equilibrio cayendo de la rama pero evitando caer hasta el piso quedando colgado sosteniéndose con sus manos… el movimiento brusco que eso ocasionó en la rama hizo que muchas de sus hojas marchitas cayeran al lago, haciendo que sus aguas se movieran más bruscamente y que el sol fuera reflejado en destellos mas notorios…

- "que conveniente…" - Seto observo entre las ramas con una enorme sonrisa al chico que lo miro y se sonrojo un poco…- Que haces allí? –

- Estaba… mirando el lago – Por fin se soltó y termino de caer en el piso aunque por la altura no logro quedarse en pie y cayó sentado, aunque estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de saltos la presencia de Seto le perturbaba un poco…

- Estas bien? – Seto se agacho frente a el y le sonrió

- Deja esa cara de niño bueno y búrlate de una vez

- Ya lo estoy haciendo… - se sonrió más… Bakura frunció el ceño, la sonrisa que tenía el castaño se veía sincera… mucho más que cualquier otra que le hubiera dirigido antes… - Por que usas tu cabello largo? – preguntó apartando uno de los mechones que había caído sobre su rostro

- Que?... si lo que tu retorcida mente está pensando es que…

- No creo que sea nada malo, me gusta, sólo que no es muy común…

- Mi cabello es muy parecido al de mi padre, y él lo usaba largo, y me decía que le gustaría que lo usara largo – respondió con un leve rubor, no solo por la respuesta si no por el comentario de Seto

- Ya inició el otoño, tú sabes sobre una fiesta muy diferente a la de anoche

- Hablas del Bar de Tristán?... conoces ese lugar?

- Todos lo conocen, aunque a la mayoría les avergüenza ir allí, de cualquier forma se les es muy práctico el lugar en que se encuentra, entre muchos caminos que unen diversos reinos…

- Tienes razón, aunque yo no veo de que avergonzarse

- Entonces debes asistir no?

- Si, a mis hermanos les gusta ir y debo cuidarlos… - rodeó sus ojos, se refería a Malik, Ryou y Marik que siempre le insistían a llevarlo, no era que le molestara al fin de cuentas era divertido ir… Aunque si no fuera por eso preferiría quedarse durmiendo…

- Que interesante que a tus hermanos tampoco les moleste

- No tenemos por que preocuparnos, nadie que conozcamos va a esas fiestas, como tu dijiste nadie de la realeza se atreve a ir… o que irás con tu clan de aliados?

- Jajaja por que siempre estas tan a la defensiva?...

- No me has… - no terminó su frase, en verdad sí… si le había dado una razón para confiar en él, pero tampoco podía simplemente relajarse, de cualquier forma, aunque el ojiazul no lo supiera, él era el mismo al que odiaba – yo… bueno, tu…

- Descuida, eso es lo que me agrada de ti… - Bakura lo miró con algo de confusión en su rostro – Pues claro es como discutir con un niño, muy tierno de tu parte… eres el chico más lindo que he conocido – le pellizcó una mejilla, su sonrisa cambió a una más burlesca haciendo a su acompañante molestarse

- Te estas burlando de nuevo… Por eso mismo siempre estoy a la defensiva… - Intentó levantarse… pero Seto lo detuvo de una mano y lo jaló de nuevo hacia el piso pero esta vez cayó mucho más cerca de él…

- Aprende a aceptar halagos… - dijo aún deteniéndolo de la mano… miró de reojo y divisó la silueta de Yugi… se acercó hasta Bakura y le dio un rápido beso cerca de los labios dejándolo congelado y se levantó – Te veré en la fiesta…

**TBC…**

(1) Raigeki: Es una carta mágica que tiene por efecto destruir todos los monstruos de tu oponente, a diferencia de la carta que utilizó Bakura, no recuerdo su nombre pero esa destruye a todos los monstruos en el campo…

(2) Muy largo para ponerlo -.- : Bien la canción que canta Duke es un tema del Mago de Oz… es una de las poquísimas románticas que me gusta, se supone que todo lo que dice debe pegar con ellos así que si tienen duda sobre alguna parte de la canción que les parezca no concordar con la historia me dicen y yo les aclaro por qué está allí…

Dgl: Bien… muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí je… sé que mis capítulos han estado saliendo un poco atrasados pero… pero eh tratado de que este esté mas largo -.- solo que solamente tiene 4 páginas extra…

Bakura: excelente 4 páginas de tortura extra ¬¬

Seto: seh por que en esas páginas extras es que estuvieron las partes humillantes

Yami: la verdad…

Dgl: Yami -.-… por cierto ya siento venir el final aunque aún queden algunos capítulos pero… ya todo lo que va a suceder ya está planeado sólo falta escribirlo y… listo

Todos: EHH! Aleluya!

Dgl: ¬.¬… sólo que no será tan lindo en especial para los protas

Seto: que sorpresa siempre somos los que salimos peor parados ¬¬

Dgl: seh… aunque el problema está en el siguiente capítulo que será lo que conectará todo… así que si tienen alguna sugerencia no sé algo que quieran… en especial quisiera que fuera sobre mis otras dos parejas Malik y Ryou y Yami y Yugi, sólo que con esas no tengo mucha experiencia…

Bakura: >> con ninguna…

Dgl: -.- bueno no… pero si… el caso es que me inspiro mágicamente con Seto y Baku pero con el resto no tanto así que necesito apoyo je nnU… bien gracias por los reviews…

**TSUBAME**

Dgl: eh! Me alegra encontrarte siempre por aquí

Yami: nn la hermanita de Bakura es una fiél lectora… y como su hermana menor… pos tiene derecho a burlarse

Bakura: como que humillación más grande!... bueno la verdad si lo fue ¬.¬ agh! Pero deja de burlarte

Seto: escucha niña si crees que la humillación fue para él estás equivocada, es él quien no está a mi altura

Ryou: Hola Tsubame-chan! n.n espero que te esté gustando mi actuación

Malik: y que no te pongas celosa cuando tengamos alguna escenita no vayas a matarme…

Dgl: en serio te gustó esa escena? – ojitos brillantes – Youko no está mintiendo?

Bakura: di que no! Di que no! Si dices que sí hará escenas igual de vergonzosas!

Dgl: ¬¬ cállate Bakura! Toma tu regalo y ya…y también gracias por mi láser está genial – abrazándolo…- útil para cuando no quieran hacer ciertas escenitas

Seto y Bakura: deberíamos huir…

Bakura: ah pero muchas gracias por el regalo me encanta! Un reproductor de MP3 portátil aunque por que no mejor me regalas armas como a Dagel!

Dgl: ¬.¬ por que yo le pedí que no lo hiciera, aún sin armas y eres peligroso…

Seto: bueno… oye pero como está eso que soy antipático! Soy buena persona – todos se ponen a reir… - ¬.¬ si lo soy – más risas

Ryou: Bueno Gracias por el regalo Tsubame-chan te mando un beso…

Dgl: espero que te siga gustando la historia… bue me despido Ja ne!

**KIDA LUNA**

Dgl: hola chicos gracias por seguir leyendo! hey y los ratitos que hemos hablado no han sido larguitos pero ya extrañaba hablar contigo

Bakura: ¬.¬ Yo solo te extrañé a ti Luna… no a los pegostes que traes contigo

Seto: si hablas de mí dímelo en la cara…

Bakura: de cuerdo…

Dgl: chicos! Dejen de pelear entre ustedes

Bakura: ¬¬ prefieres que me agarre con Rex?

Seto: bueno… oye familia de Joey! Como que doy lástima!

Dgl: por que no pudiste besar a Ba…

Seto: cállate niña

Yami: pero si lo besó hoy… no donde el quisiera pero…

Seto: agh! Cállense! Van a hacer que vomite de nuevo

Camus: en verdad tienes razón Rex, yo no debería estar aquí…

Dgl: pero es bienvenido ne Luna? y también a Milo - mirando a Milo que está frente a ella sin camisa, ambos jugando cartas

Bakura: ¬¬ que hacen?

Dgl: jugamos Pókar de prendas n.n

Seto: Oo y le logras ganar?

Dgl: si… le dije que como un caballero tiene que dejarme ganar todas las veces

Yami: JAJA como que ya te cambiaron!

Seto: pobre ladroncito…

Bakura: ¬¬ apuesto a que Luna quiere jugar…

Seto: no! no quiere!... – Bakura le señala a Luna que ya está sacando sus cartas para jugar – LUNA! T T

Yami: QUEE! Espera Luna te prometo… prometo… agh no sé pero no te alies con Pegasus te lo suplico! – Arrodillándose frente a ella – mira que me costó librarme de él hoy – se ve a Pegasus atado en una silla tratando de llegar a Yami con ojitos en forma de corazón… - Onegai! No le ayudes!

Seto: ¬¬ como que eres patético…

Yami: no tanto como tu copita contra la botella del otro niño…

Bakura: como que lector no te creas mucho eres especial pero por que eres retrasadito como los niños especiales de la Teletón

Dgl: gracias por el vino Rex – abrazándolo – No le digas eso Bakura… Rex si es muy lindo n n – acariciando a Rex – Por cierto la mala palabra – entiéndase T-e-a - Pos la verdad no se la pueden echar los monstruos, eso implicaría sacarla de nuevo y mejor hay la dejamos

Yami: ya no saldrá? – ojitos brillantes

Dgl: talvez… lo pensaré n n… ah y Yug está a salvo… no podría maltratar al niño me matan sus fans…

Bakura: que hay de las mías? Me quieres matar para el final!

Dgl: si pero… pero a ellas les gusta n n… o no sé… am…- mirando a Camus – pero lo mato hasta el final! aún no! 0.o… crees que corra peligro si lo mato Luna? ah por cierto tu que dices? Que Marik esté enamorado de Baku y que luego se quiera matar con Sety?

Seto: AG! No me llames así!

Marik: AGH! Yo acosador del ladroncito? Luna di que nooo!

Dgl: Bueno gracias por tu review, espero verte a la próxima y yo también te extraño… TT y a ti también Rex…

Seto: te mando un beso Lunita… por cierto 0.o mejor no juegues pókar de prendas puedes perder…

Ryou: hasta luego Lunita un beso y un abrazo para ti… eh adiós! – se va huyendo de Kaiba

Dgl: hasta la próxima, Ja ne!


	10. Puedo?

**Ever After**

Dgl: Bien Hola! Aquí estoy con el capítulo 10, no creí que fuera a llevarme tantos y ni siquiera he llegado al principio del final nnU… pero ya no falta mucho

Bakura: seh como unos 7 capítulos, no, si no es nada sólo casi la mitad del fic

Dgl: jeje… pueden… ser menos ¬¬…. Bien con respecto a los últimos tres títulos incluido este, era lo que resumía el pensamiento de tres de los personajes, el del 8º fue de Seto creo que me entendieron por que…

Seto: no es cierto! ¬¬ no estoy enamorado

Dgl: ¬¬… luego el del capítulo anterior es de Bakura… ese creo que no lo dejé muy claro, lo que pasa es que aunque él quisiera muy en el fondo, lo que le impide realmente admitirlo es el pensar un "Si te quisiera" con todos los problemas que surgirían si llegara a querer más a Sety…

Bakura: para empezar que me moriría de asco, eso si pudiera morir de nuevo

Dgl: ¬¬ shh! Le quitan el encanto! Bien aunque en este se explica un poco más... y el de este capi es de Yami que está preguntando, es algo irónico XDD ya verán por que…

**Cap. X.- Puedo…?**

Seto y Yugi llevaban un paso tranquilo entre el bosque, sin embargo su llegada era esperada impacientemente en el castillo Kaiba…

- En donde rayos estarán anoche lo perdí de vista y ya no lo volví a ver… - Noa salió del salón del comedor muy molesto seguido de Mokuba

- Joven Noa, guarde calma… su hermano vienen en camino - Ishizu apenas había regresado esa mañana muy temprano, nadie había notado su ausencia, al contrario de la de Seto… Noa solo la miró incrédulo ante su afirmación – lo sé por que mi collar me lo ha mostrado

- Que bueno, y de casualidad esa cosa no tendrá alguna forma de hacerle llagar a Seto el mensaje de que se apresure? – Noa se cruzó de brazos

- Hermano… no te enojes con Seto debe de haber tenido una buena razón…

- Claro así como tiene una buena razón para ser un amargado…

- Si la tiene – Mokuba bajó la mirada, al ver que Noa giró sus ojos, sabía que el de cabellos celestinos se aburría de que siempre defendiera a su hermano mayor, pero no podía evitarlo…

- Si así fuera nosotros seríamos igual que él…

- El es mayor que nosotros por tanto tiene más presiones

- Si, suceder el trono, cargo que probablemente pronto tenga que llevar a cabo, sin embargo no tiene de donde tener presiones si no lo toma en serio…

- Entonces talvez debas tomarlo tú y no él

- Si tuviera que hacerlo lo hiciera pero como es cosa de él que él se preocupe…

- Hermano… en verdad se que estás preocupado por nuestro padre no creo que…

-……… olvídalo Moky, la verdad es que no sé ni por que me preocupo – Noa se encogió de hombros y salió, no era de las cosas que el acostumbrara a hacer, nunca se preocupó por el estado del reino ni mucho menos en aprender a dirigir, o cualquier cosa que pasara ya que sabía que esa responsabilidad caía sobre su hermano mayor aunque… - "Aunque es obvio que Seto se preocupa más que yo, además creo que debe tener una buena razón para haberse ido" (N/A: bueeeeeeeeno u.uU)

En el castillo de Atem casi todos los que habían pasado la noche en ese lugar habían regresado al lugar que les correspondía debido a su bajo rango… dentro del castillo las labores retrasadas se estaban llevando a cabo…

- Amo Yami… los herreros preguntan si… - Joey se asomó a la puerta donde estaba Yami, el cuál estaba rodeado de buena parte de la servidumbre que pedía indicaciones ya que las reparaciones en todo el pueblo estaban siendo realizadas

- Diles que si, que no y que si de nuevo… - Yami miró a Joey y luego le dio algunas indicaciones a un par de chicas las cuales asintieron y salieron

- Pero amo Yami no sabe…

- Preguntan primero, que si deben usar los restos de hierros que han quedado diles que sí, segundo que si deben pedir un cargamento completo de nuevo acero diles que no, tercero que si pueden pedir parte del cargamento para fundirlo con el viejo para fortalecerlos les dices que si…

- Pero como…- Joey se quedó con la boca abierta, pero no pudo estar así por mucho tiempo ya que fue desplazado por otro grupo de serviles que preguntaban asuntos referentes a sus propios cargos – bueno también quería saber si iría con sus amigos pero se me hace que no… - dijo saliendo para darles las indicaciones a los herreros

- Como dices! – Seto ya había llegado al castillo acompañado de Yugi quien en lugar de entrar al palacio junto con su amo fue a guardar los corceles, y Seto fue recibido sólo por Ishizu y uno de los sirvientes ya que Noa había salido y Mokuba estaba, en su habitación

- Si señor, de no mejorar su estado… me temo que tendrá que comenzar la ceremonia de su coronación – Seto tenía un semblante serio un tanto incrédulo, más al escuchar esas palabras recibió una cubeta de agua fría

- Que cosa!

- Señor no debe temer ha estudiado para eso durante mucho tiempo…………… Lo decía por su padre? – Al sirviente le resbaló una gota por la nuca, en realidad nunca pasó por su mente que fuera por eso ya que Seto no había pasado la mayor parte de su vida con su padre si no con su madre en otro palacio

- No… es que… en donde está Noa?

- Seto no es momento para hablar con tu hermano, no está de muy buen humor

- Que le pasa al niño de papá? Acaso está deprimido?

- Seto, él está furioso… - Seto alzó una ceja al escuchar a Ishizu, quien lo miraba seriamente – supongo que tiene buenas razones, contando que el siempre ha estado al lado de su padre y que ahora la corona pasará a alguien que al parecer no lo quiere… y que nunca se preocupó por su padre…

- No tengo razones para preocuparme por él y no tengo la culpa de que ese jovencito mimado no pueda heredar en mi lugar por ser menor que yo aunque sólo sea por un par de años…

- Seto esa no es la actitud adecuada… deberías sentirte honrado de recibir lo que muchos no pueden…

- Escucha Ishizu, talvez la primera orden que dé al subir al trono sea que no se te vuelvan a abrir las puertas de este palacio…

- Me honra saber que crearás un decreto solo para mí Seto – Ishizu cerró sus ojos y expresó sus palabras con sarcasmo – Sin embargo joven Kaiba, a veces debería escuchar más, las personas tienen muchas cosas importantes que decir, no es de darle importancia a quien lo dice si no lo que las palabras son en sí mismas…

- De acuerdo, pero de cualquier forma, que son las palabras que quieres decirme, una predicción? Algo que no puedes comprobar

- No en el presente Kaiba pero ellas mismas al cumplirse te demostrarán que son ciertas… Ten mucho cuidado con lo que dices… talvez si quisieras escuchar, no perdieras algo tan importante… al menos para ti - luego de decir se dio media vuelta al ver que el castaño no tenía intención de prestar su atención…

Afuera, Yugi iba saliendo de los establos luego de resguardar ambos corceles en ese lugar y haberles dado algunos cuidados y observó a alguien que caminaba con su mirada en el piso y se dirigió tras esa persona…

- Muy buenos días Joven Noa… – se acercó a él y notó que el chico solo le dirigió una mirada seria y respondió a su saludo sólo con un gesto… - Le sucede algo?

- No, a mí no me pasa nada Yugi… puedo preguntarte en donde pasaron la noche tu y mi hermano?

- Eh… disculpe?

- Se que salieron juntos del castillo, así que no trates de convencerme de nada diferente…

- Bueno es que… el Joven Yami… eh digo el Príncipe del castillo de Atem que se encontraba en la fiesta recibió la noticia de que su reino se encontraba en problemas y el amo Seto decidió ayudarle

- Sin llevar refuerzos?

- Lo que sucede es que eran pocos pero ya que tiene una alianza con ese lugar decidió ver si necesitaban ayuda, de ser así me enviaría por refuerzos – Yugi sabía que mentía, Seto no llevaba pensado nada parecido, el simplemente partió… sin siquiera pedir su compañía…

- Que gran y sabio rey – Noa comentó con sarcasmo mientras se sentó al pie del árbol hasta el cuál habían caminado… - Yugi necesito un favor, se que últimamente has andado de aquí para allá, sin embargo, tu conoces mejor el bosque que todos nosotros…

- Claro que sí…

- Bien lo que necesito es que busques la cabaña que está en el cruce de todos los caminos… Una de las mujeres en ese lugar sabe mucho de medicamentos y necesito que la traigas

- Solo he escuchado de una bruja…

- Exactamente de ella te hablo… pero no es una bruja por que las brujas no existen a parte de la que Seto carga a la cola y que algún día será parte de la familia cierto Yug? En fin, no te preocupes, que no te convertirá en Sapo

- Ya veo… - Yugi se sonrió al ver que Noa hablaba ahora con una sonrisa, además el chico al parecer no creía en esas cosas, pero tenía mucha intuición… - debo ir ahora mismo?

- Debemos esperar, si hasta mañana él no ha mejorado debes partir, ya que debe ser nuestra última opción, ese rumor no será nada positivo si llega a difundirse – Yugi asintió – además mañana también debes tener cuidado de no encontrarte con el entrometido de Pegasus

- acaso se encuentra por los alrededores?

- De hecho, está aún aquí… y parece que se quedará un tiempo por que el bosque del sur contiene buenas presas según él

- Entonces irá de casería?

- Aja… mañana, así que ten cuidado de no topártelo… - Yugi le sonrió y asintió de nuevo y se dirigió a cumplir con sus tareas del día… el cuál corrió rápidamente con todos los trabajos que se realizaban en ambos reinos aunque en la pequeña villa ubicada entre ambos todo estaba mucho más tranquilo permitiéndoles descansar…

Al salir el sol la mañana siguiente todo estaba tranquilo, aunque el clima cada vez se volvía más frío haciendo que las necesidades cambiaran y aumentaran, en especial en el bosque en donde el cobijo de las cabañas no era mucho y debían comenzar a prepararse para el clima frío del otoño y los helados climas del invierno

Marik se encontraba sentado en la rama de un árbol esperando a que pasara algún carruaje para poder tomar algunas cosas que ya escaseaban en la pequeña villa

- Te tengo malas noticias Marik… - el moreno escuchó la voz de Bakura que le hablaba desde un árbol al otro lado de la vereda justo al frente suyo

- Dime… - volviendo su rostro hacia él, había estado observándolo de reojo, ya que no podía quitarle la mirada de encima por muy feliz que le hiciera no acababa de creerse el rostro fresco y animado que lucía esa mañana el chico al frente suyo

- Creo que lo único que pasará este día por aquí será Yami… - Dijo señalando al jinete que iba cabalgando tranquilamente con un rubio a su lado aún a cierta distancia

- Y yo te tengo peores noticias…- con un gesto el peliblanco le hizo saber que le estaba escuchando - que si no pasa ningún maldito carruaje la única opción que nos quedará para conseguir lo que nos falta… entre lo cuál, por desgracia para ti, está mi bebida favorita, será entrar a saquear el casti… - no terminó de hablar al ver que su amigo se bajaba del árbol con tranquilidad y se ocultaba entre unos arbustos

- Amo Yami… - Joey señaló a Marik que no había notado que lo habían descubierto por estar viendo lo que planeaba el peliblanco

- Oye Marik como que estás perdiendo práctica

- No tengo por qué esconderme de ti – Marik se sentó más tranquilo en el árbol y se puso a ajustar su ballesta con tranquilidad

- Amo Yami cuidado! – Joey se lanzó frente a Yami al ver que una bola de lodo iba directo a Yami interponiéndose en ella

- Pero que aguafiestas! – Bakura se levantó de entre los arbustos para lanzarle otra bola a Yami la cuál le cayó justo en su cabello

- Oye cuidado! ahora verás mi cabello se respeta! – Yami se bajó del caballo y fue tras Bakura pero al llegar al charco del cuál el peliblanco tomó el lodo se quedó ahí e hizo lo mismo empezando a tirarle muchas más

- Tranquilízate! Lavarás tu cabello el próximo domingo

- Oiga señor de Atem mire esto – Marik le mostró un collar que había tomado de una de las bolsas del corcel del pelirrojo y se fue corriendo siendo perseguido su dueño – allá va! – lanzando el collar hacia Bakura que se había acercado para recibirlo

- Pero que creen que hacen! – Joey se levantó de donde había caído sentado luego de lanzarse a salvar a su amo y esta vez fue tras Bakura para recuperar la joya el cuál corrió también al ver sus intenciones – ven acá!

- Adelante Joey… ouh – Yami se quedó mirando al ver que Joey se había lanzado sobre Bakura cayendo ambos mientras forcejeaban por el collar

- Jaja buen trabajo Joey eres una fiera defendiendo a tu amo, pero eso no era necesario – Marik se acercó a Joey para levantarlo y ayudar a Bakura…

- Si que lo es… pero yo gané – afirmó el peliblanco levantando el collar…

- Que bien agh! Pero ahora me dejaste todo lleno de lodo, aunque tú no estás muy diferente – mirando de arriba abajo al peliblanco – en fin hay un lago más adelante… - Mencionó comenzando a caminar en la dirección que había señalado siendo seguido por el resto

- Es un juego Joey – Marik iba caminando junto al rubio que aún no entendía el comportamiento de sus amigos – Bueno de hecho fue como aprendimos a robar sin que se fijaran gracias a Yami, fue su idea

- No puedo creer que aún lo cargues…- Bakura ojeó el collar que era de mucho valor, sin embargo demasiado llamativo para usarlo

- Y yo no puedo creer que te hayas puesto a hacer eso de nuevo Bakura, de que lado de la cama te levantaste hoy?

- No recuerdo… por qué?

- Deberías levantarte más seguido por el mismo –Yami entró al agua hasta que esta le llegó a la cintura y comenzó a lavar su rostro…

- Bueno pero el juego terminó, ahora devuelve eso! – Joey intentó alcanzar el collar pero el peliblanco lo alejó para que no lo alcanzara…

- De ninguna forma, lo acabo de ganar ahora tienen que esforzarse si quieren recuperarlo – alejando de un pequeño empujón al de ojos color miel haciendo que cayera en el agua… jalándolo también…

- Pues lo haré – ambos se pusieron a pelear de nuevo… Marik se acercó a ellos y comenzó a ayudar a su compañero pero en ese momento se escucharon los cascos de un corcel que se acercaba al estanque…

- Shhhh silencio – Yami miró seriamente a los chicos que peleaban pero el único que le prestó atención fue el peliblanco que miró al horizonte al igual que Yami sin embargo los otros dos siguieron forcejeando

- Cállense! – tanto Marik como Joey se detuvieron al instante al escuchar la voz de Bakura y miraron al horizonte, mientras que Joey se alejó de ellos y se acercó a su amo

- Que pasa?... que no es?…

- Yugi – Yami se sorprendió y luego miró de reojo al ver que los otros tres se quedaron mirándolo aún sin saber quien era – el sirviente de Seto… – apenas escucharon eso Bakura y Marik se movieron rápidamente sumergiéndose en el agua para luego salir por la orilla contraria sin que los vieran…

- Amo… - Joey solo miró la acción de los otros dos chicos y se preocupó pensando que ellos también deberían hacerlo…

- No te preocupes…- Yami le sonrió y vio que el chico ya los había divisado moviendo su mano para saludarlo – Bakura y Marik deben tener mucho cuidado, tu y yo no…- esto último lo murmuró para luego salir del agua y acercarse a Yugi

- Claro además es su gran amigo – murmuró con un suspiro y luego salió tras Yami

- Tenemos suerte, el chico viene solo – Bakura estaba recostado tras un árbol mirando de reojo el lugar… relajándose al ver al chico

- Sí pero mejor deberíamos irnos no? – Marik sólo tenía apoyada su mano y también estaba tras el árbol asomándose un poco

- Sí, solo… quiero saber a que viene… - dijo asomándose un poco más para ver mejor y poder leer sus labios

- Bakura deja eso Yami nos lo dirá luego recuerda que esta vez estás vistiendo como un ladrón – al escuchar esas palabras el peliblanco asintió, en verdad su vestuario los delataba, a pesar que normalmente usaban ropa común en ese momento estaban preparados para un asalto y no vestían como la servidumbre o los plebeyos si no como una mezcla de estos con nobles junto con algunas particularidades de los guerreros, como algunas armas y algunas pocas de tantas cosas que éstos usaban para protegerse en sus brazos y a la altura de su pecho

- Tienes razón… tenemos suerte que no nos notara hace rato o al menos parece que no – Bakura seguía mirando en las expresiones del chico un rastro de confianza o algo que lo delatara

- Estás seguro de eso? – comentó centrando su mirada en el rostro de Bakura, en ese momento Marik se fijó la cercanía que tenían sus rostros y que prácticamente tenía acorralado al peliblanco en el árbol, sólo necesitaba un pequeño impulso… no, sólo necesitaba dejarse llevar por ese impulso por sólo un segundo pero su pensamiento fue interrumpido por la voz del chico

- Seguramente si Seto hubiera venido si nos hubiera descubierto – Marik al escuchar eso cerró su puño, prácticamente sintió como si el príncipe castaño hubiera detenido ese impulso con un puñetazo directo a su rostro al salir su nombre de los labios de Bakura

- Pero no vino, lástima para ti verdad? – Bakura le dirigió su mirada un tanto confundido, ni siquiera se había fijado mucho en su comentario ni en que habían mencionado a Seto, pero… - no puedes dejar de pensar en él ni un segundo – esto hizo que el peliblanco frunciera el ceño con molestia

- Vaya Marik que bien se siente que sepas lo que pienso, en especial cuando está taan acertado… - mencionó con sarcasmo, estaba tan molesto que no le prestó atención a la posición en la que estaban hasta que sintió un resoplido que Marik dio por el enojo, sin embargo este se alejó de él y comenzó a caminar… - "Yo no pienso… sólo en él…" – negó con la cabeza, eso no era lo que había dicho Marik… y él lo sabía

- Quieres que te acompañe?

- Claro!... - Yugi se sonrió al escuchar la propuesta de Yami aunque luego lo pensó mejor - Está… seguro? Sabe que no a muchos nobles les agrada ir allí…

- Ah… bueno no soy de esos…

- Irá con un plebeyo… que ni siquiera trabaja para usted…

- No te preocupes, tampoco ando vestido como un príncipe, por cierto… - Ambos ya iban caminando dejando atrás a Joey

- Cierto, pero… por que viste así?

-…………… "pero que buena pregunta… vamos Yami Atemu… una buena respuesta"…… Para que no me asalten… - Yami soltó por fin luego de pensarlo mucho

- Para… que no lo asalten? – Yugi perdió su mirada entre los árboles pensativamente – es una buena idea… - de pronto el más chico detuvo el paso de su corcel y descendió de él – pero que descortés soy con usted… no quisiera montar, digo usted es quien debería…

- No te preocupes Yugi – Yami le sonrió y con su mano acarició los cabellos del chico – esta vez soy igual que tú… - al ver que Yugi sólo le miraba algo incrédulo insistió - sólo mírame… anda, qué tal si los dos caminamos?

- Está… seguro?

- Claro… Yugi que hago para que confíes en mí? En verdad quiero… - Yami se detuvo al ver que el chico se sonrojó y notó que se había acercado mucho y se alejó con rapidez, y se regañó a si mismo " No Yami que haces! Tu no eres así" – lo lamento joven Yugi…

- No se preocupe… Yami – le sonrió tratando de animarlo al ver que su acompañante lucía realmente arrepentido – en verdad es muy halagador… bueno usted comprende, muchas gracias – de nuevo el pelirrojo más pequeño se había sonrojado mucho por su propio comentario haciendo reír al más alto continuando su camino ambos concentrados el uno en el otro

- "Ahora tendré que regresar al palacio" – Joey había regresado por sus dos corceles los cuales habían dejado en el lugar donde los esperaban Bakura y Marik… una idea pasó por su mente y subió a uno de ellos, y siendo seguido por el otro partió en dirección del lugar en que se encontraba la villa en la cual había mucha tranquilidad ya que la mayoría de sus habitantes se encontraban en sus labores, aunque la voz de Duke se escuchaba acompañando a las mujeres y a los más jóvenes que se quedaban haciendo labores hogareñas

- Cuando al atardecer… los últimos rayos del Sol jugueteaban a esconder las luces y el color del bosque del perder… Algo se empieza a mover algo a lo lejos se ve… - Duke continuó con un poco de laúd mientras dejaba de cantar para luego ver a Ryou y Malik que iban llegando del bosque y comenzó a cantar de nuevo con un ritmo más alegre - La lluvia hacía del mar un rumor y el dios de las sombras se instalaba, la reina de la noche acudió su majestad La Luna(1) – Luego se quedó tocando unas notas con su laúd

- Hola Duke, que haces tan temprano aquí? – Ryou se agachó frente a él viendo que a su lado tenía un recipiente con muchas monedas y otras cosas alrededor, mientras él estaba recostado en un tronco caído

- Pues como vez la gente de aquí es más caritativa además en el reino Atem están mal, ya sabes labores de reparación, pobre gente necesita ahorrar… no pueden gastar en un par de canciones

- Que hay del reino de Kaiba? – Malik tomó una de las frutas que tenía Duke y la mordió

- Hey, hey qué te pasa! – Arrebatándosela – agh ya no la puedo guardar mordida – dejando su laúd a un lado para terminar de comerla – el reino Kaiba está ocupado ya sabes se preparan para el frío y muchos de mis congéneres se reúnen allí…

- Ya… Pero tu no te preocupas tienes un lugar que ellos no conocen – Ryou se sentó al frente de Duke recostándose en una roca

- Que casi nadie conoce… y además de eso… te tengo a ti para inspirarme niño bonito – Duke se levantó de donde estaba recostado y se arrodilló frente a él tomando una de sus manos – Quieres… escuchar alguna ahora?

- Claro que no! no tenemos todo el día libre como tú, además le pedirás algo a cambio – Malik le dirigió una mirada fulminante a Duke quien se rió…

- Malik, Malik – negando con la cabeza - hablas como si en verdad fuera capaz de pedir algo por cantar para el lindo Ryou…

- Es que sí lo eres… - Malik comenzó a dirigirle una mirada cada vez más molesta por las insinuaciones del trovador

- Pero Malik… nunca lo ha hecho n nU…

- Ryou, nunca lo ha hecho por que siempre le das algo antes que te pida

- Si, por eso eres un buen chico Ryou, tienes algo hoy?

- Hum… no…

- Nada?

- Oh y ese cambio de expresión Duke? Acaso ya no lo harás por que no te pagarán?... hum?...

- Claro que no… quería que escuchara la última que… - Duke se volvió para tomar su guitarra topándose con la silueta de Marik que iba llegando en ese momento con un semblante serio pero tanto Ryou como Malik sintieron el aura pesada y oscura que llevaba

- Hola Marik que pasó? no pudieron conseguir del que te gusta? – Malik le puso una sonrisa nerviosa a Marik que se sentó recostándose en el mismo tronco en el que estaba Duke y tomando una de sus manzanas y comenzó a comerla

- T.T noo! Me van a dejar sin comida

- Supongo que mejor si te pagaré Duke – Ryou le sonrió con una gotita…

- Ryou, que te he dicho de alimentar pordioseros? – Bakura se acercó a ellos quedando de pié junto a Malik y cruzándose de brazos

- lo sé Kura, pero dile algo a Marik sobre quitarle la comida a los pordioseros

- Es cierto Kura mira que tengo que empezar a prepararme! Me darías algo si te canto una canción que te guste?

- Te estás poniendo un desafío que no puedes superar…

- Cierto nunca aceptarías que te gustó, déjame ver… clases de seducción?

- Que cosa? – los cuatro chicos que estaban con el de ojos verdes lo miraron incrédulos

- Adelante Bakura te servirán con Setito – al peliblanco le dio un pequeño tic en su ojo, mientras que Marik apretó fuertemente la manzana que tenía en sus manos al escuchar la afirmación del trovador - Que dices?…………………………… el que calla otorga, es que mira tu problema es que no te lanzas sobre él, creo que hasta cree que no le interesas en lo mas mínimo…

- No me vengas con…

- Cállate y observa, debes acercarte de forma sutil… imaginen que soy Bakura y Ryou es Seto – Duke se terminó de sentar con Ryou y de manera tierna le pasó su brazo sobre sus hombros haciendo que esta vez Malik le dirigiera una mirada muy seria

- Duke, sólo acercándose sin aviso no creo que se logre nada – Ryou le sonrió alejándose un poco de él

- Muy cierto… pero aquí entra la magia de las palabras dulces… - el pelinegro le sonrió y comenzó a cantar suavemente - Quiero ser… tu piel en el invierno, para que el frío en ti no pueda entrar… Quiero ser la luz en tu camino… sol en la noche, agua dulce en el mar… - se acercó más lentamente a Ryou quien hizo una pequeña mueca entre divertida y algo preocupada - Ser la puerta que nunca deje pasar, al largo silencio y a la soledad… ser distintos cuerpos con un mismo fin… ser, cariño mío, ser yo en ti… (2)

Marik aún tenía en su mente las palabras de Duke /te servirá con Setito/ … /imaginen que soy Bakura y Ryou es Seto/… pero a diferencia de su hermano Malik no tenía que ver a nadie más para sentir muchos celos de la escena que tenía frente a él…

- Em Duke creo que ya captó… – Ryou desvió su rostro al ver que el chico acercó demasiado su rostro y lo detuvo con sus manos haciendo que los tres que observaban se levantaran molestos de sus lugares

- SUFICIENTE! – Duke miró a los tres con algo de miedo y a Ryou le apareció una gotita al ver las miradas molestas que recibió el chico junto a él

- Hola chicos! – La voz de Joey detuvo los impulsos de todos recibiendo las miradas de dos chicos sorprendidos y tres chicos furiosos por sólo unos segundos – Eh disculpen mal momento?... – las tres miradas se volvieron de nuevo a donde habían estado antes

- Ah… eh… claro – Duke se alejó rápidamente de Ryou poniéndoles una carita inocente haciendo que Bakura y Malik se volvieran a sentar pero aún mirándolo desconfiadamente – No Joey, fuiste de lo más oportuno amigo… - Joey se quedó con muchos signos de interrogación - lo lamento chicos no creí que se encendieran tan fácil con esto n.nU… aunque lo entiendo de ti Malik… - Recibiendo de nuevo una mirada furiosa del moreno que se sonrojó recibiendo la mirada de Joey que comenzaba a entender un poco – pero de ustedes dos?

- Ryou es mi hermanito no voy a dejar que juegues con él… pensándolo bien, ni si quiera dejaría que trates algo serio con él… - Bakura se cruzó de brazos recibiendo la mirada avergonzada de su hermano

- Halagador… bien Marik?

- Simplemente no quiero que le estés dando ideas estúpidas a Bakura sobre intentar algo con Seto! De acuerdo! Si este cretino comete una estupidez nos llevará a todos con él a la prisión, es nuestro líder y tiene que pensar como tal… no dejarse llevar por su amor de adolescente, sólo por que tú le haces pensar que está bien – los chicos se le quedaron en silencio y dirigieron una mirada un tanto apenada Bakura que se levantó molesto y lo encaró

- Tú no puedes decirme lo que puedo o no puedo hacer, ni tú, ni Duke, ni nadie en este lugar!

- No tienes nada que decir, estás tratando a Ryou de la misma forma!

- Ninguno de ellos tiene sentimientos hacia el otro, además por ahora está a mi cargo y debo cuidarlo

- Dijiste que aunque los tuviera, además eso significa que tú tienes sentimientos hacia ese príncipe de cuarta? – Bakura abrió los ojos en impresión – eres un egoísta¿Te has puesto a pensar en lo que pasará si llegas a un sucio romance con ese… ese…

- Tu que sabes! toda mi vida lo he dado todo por ustedes tres! Siempre ustedes antes que yo… y la primera vez que quiero algo para mí soy un egoísta? – Joey miró a los presentes y luego hizo cuentas con los dedos

- Pues es problema tuyo que seas tan idiota como para escoger lo peor que pudiste tomar teniendo tanto frente a ti – El peliblanco apretó los puños y estuvo a punto de dejar ir un puñetazo al rostro de Marik

- Joey, en dónde dejaste a Yami? – Ryou se levantó y caminó hasta estar frente a Joey quedando entre Marik y Bakura…

- Con, con el sirviente de Se… O-O – Joey se preocupó al recibir la mirada de Marik sabiendo que no era oportuno mencionar ese nombre – con Yugi!

- Excelente! Yami está a solas con Yugi? Dime no sabes en donde están? quisiera ver! – Duke le siguió el juego a Ryou y se paró junto a él acentuando la distancia entre Marik y Bakura

- Si van solos… se dirigían a la cabaña de… - Joey se quedó un momento tratando de recordar

- Tristan? – Malik también se metió y se paró junto a su hermano

- Sí, eso, digo ese…

- Hey Baku me prestas a algunos de tus compañeros? – Duke recibió la mirada confundida de todos los presentes los cuales sólo recibieron una sonrisa pícara de su parte

Luego de algunas horas de camino tanto Yugi como Yami habían llegado al bar y en ese momento se encontraban sentados en una mesa esperando a que Mai regresara con lo que pudiera necesitar

- Estás segura que quieres ir Mai? – Tristan se encontraba recostado en la puerta – recuerda que esta noche es la fiesta y te necesito en este lugar

- No te preocupes estaré aquí más tarde, además si no, puedes pedir ayuda en la villa

- A ellas les tengo que pagar, tu trabajas casi de gratis… - El moreno sólo recibió una mirada furiosa de Mai – Bien te darás prisa? – le puso una sonrisa nerviosa

- Si, si lo que digas…- Dijo cerrando un bolso de tamaño mediano – te veo después…

Los tres salieron de camino, a pesar que Mai se adelantaba o atrasaba observando las hierbas para buscar alguna que le interesara, en especial viendo que tanto Yugi como Yami se prestaban atención únicamente el uno al otro… hasta que llegaron a un claro…

- Bien ahí vienen… - Duke se sonrió mirando a un grupo de chicos que estaban ocultos cerca de los árboles…

- No entiendo… Qué es lo que quieres hacer? – Malik miraba con curiosidad la escena

- No es obvio?... – Ryou le sonrió al resto – Duke quiere que Yami rescate a Yugi… cierto?

- O que Yugi rescate a Yami… lo que salga primero… pero no hay nada como una situación de peligro para unir a las personas – esto lo mencionó con estrellitas en sus ojos el chico de cabellos negros

- Más te vale nunca hacerme algo parecido ¬¬ - Bakura le dirigió una mirada desconfiada

- Y más te vale que mi amo Yami no sufra ningún daño! – Joey amenazó con su puño a Duke

- Y créele… es peligroso cuando se enoja defendiendo a su amo – Todos guardaron silencio luego del comentario de Marik ya que prestaron atención al pequeño teatro que estaban montando un pequeño grupo de sus aliados

- Oigan quienes rayos se creen ustedes! – Yami miró molesto al grupo que estaba frente a él imaginando que eran de sus mismos aliados a pesar que le extrañó que llevaran sus rostros cubiertos – no saben quien… - guardó silencio al darse cuenta que Yugi estaba cerca

- Sabemos quien es usted, ahora… entréguennos todo y… - el chico frente a él dejó a medias su frase tratando de inventar algo

- Y los mataremos rápidamente – Otro de ellos terminó su frase y recibiendo la mirada de su compañero y se encogió de hombros

- No puede ser – Mai se colocó una mano en su frente, Yami miraba seriamente a los chicos, no estaba seguro de lo que ocurría ya que se suponía que los únicos que habitaban ese lugar eran aquellos que vivían en la villa, pero esos chicos parecían no conocerlo y tampoco podía ver sus rostros

- Joven Yami… - Yugi miró algo preocupado al más alto… en especial al haber visto entre las ropas de los sujetos muchas armas…

- Míralos, que bueno que les prestaron todas sus espadas y ballestas – Duke se frotó las manos…de pronto tanto ellos como los que estaban en el claro escucharon los cascos de muchos corceles…

- Quien viene? – Yami miró al igual que Yugi y de pronto perdió el color de su rostro (casi, casi hasta del pelo)…

- OHH! Esto está excelente! – Duke mostró una sonrisa Kilométrica, al igual que Bakura que resistía las ganas de reírse a diferencia del resto que no entendieron el por qué de su reacción

- _No es posible… Pegasus –_ Yami soltó en un murmullo mientras se tapaba su rostro con una de sus manos

- Yami! Descuida yo te protegeré – el hombre iba al frente de todos los jinetes desenvainó su espada y fue directo hacia el chico que estaba más cerca de su querido Yami el cuál retrocedió un par de pasos esquivando el ataque del jinete

- No es necesario, en serio! – Yami negó con las manos retrocediendo al igual que el chico aunque no tanto ya que tras él estaba Yugi el cuál estaba entre él y una pendiente muy pronunciada… el resto de hombres que lo acompañaban fueron tras los ladrones que habían dejado todo y huyeron.

- No fue nada! Cabalga conmigo hacia el ocaso donde nuestro amor será eterno como el sol… y candente como sus rayos - A Yami le apareció una enorme gota y un tic en su ojo, mientras que el hombre, al pronunciar estas palabras, estiró su brazo y con su espada señaló el horizonte… aunque el sol apenas iba a la mitad del cielo

- No!… gracias ya me iba… - Yami comenzó a caminar hacia un lado tomando la mano de Yugi para que lo siguiera.

- No es necesario… yo te… protegeré – bajó de su corcel y se paró justo hacia donde Yami iba caminando y le pasó un brazo por la cintura – sé que el dolor de que te hayan cambiado es grande pero… yo te ayudaré a resistirlo y a olvidar, tu herido y frágil corazón sanará en mis manos

- Que me… cambiaran? – Yami miraba completamente espantado, mientras que Yugi miraba confundido…

- ajajajaja – Duke y Bakura se recostaron uno en el otro para no caer a causa de la risa que apenas lograban ahogar para que no los escucharan… mientras que el resto los miraban confundidísimos

- Alguien, a parte de estos dos que no dicen nada, sabe quién es ese tipo? – Joey miró al resto que se encogió de hombros

- Claro! Sé… que ese amado por el que arriesgabas todo tu reino te dejó por Seto… - Yami se quedó sin habla pero miró de reojo a Yugi con vergüenza…

- Am… que amado! No tengo ningún… ni que… yo no…

- Como que no tienes ningún amado! Así me negarás luego? – Esta vez Yami logró escuchar un par de risas provenientes de Duke y Bakura soltaron a sus anchas ya no pudiendo resistirlas, se molestó y buscó con su mirada, pero luego cayó en cuenta de a quien se refería Pegasus

- NO TENGO NADA CONTIGO! – al pelirrojo más alto le apareció una venita – ¡A mi me gusta… - Yami cayó en cuenta de lo que iba a decir y guardó silencio mirando a Yugi de reojo quien miraba con algo de curiosidad la escena, aunque en el fondo sentía un sentimiento que no podía comprender

- Te gusta ocultarlo, oye pequeño… - Pegasus dirigió de pronto su mirada a Yugi – Creo que tu amo Seto te está esperando yo que sé, ve a ver... – ante esto el chico sólo bajó su rostro y asintió

- Espera Yugi… - Yami tomó la mano del pequeño tricolor y cuando este volvió la mirada le puso una sonrisa aunque Pegasus se sorprendió de ver la acción de ambos

- No puede ser joven Yami tomó la mano de un sirviente… y tu que no respetas a tus sup… - Se sorprendió, al igual que los que miraban a lo lejos, al ver que Yami se dio vuelta rápidamente con su puño alzado con la intención de golpear al hombre junto a él

- Deténgase… - Yugi reaccionó rápidamente y lo tomó del brazo para detenerlo, casi colgándose de él ya que su fuerza no era suficiente, haciendo que el más alto perdiera el equilibrio y ambos cayeran por el borde…

- QUERIDO! – Pegasus se asomó y luego se subió rápidamente a su corcel para buscar un medio para bajar

- Yami! – Ryou se levantó de donde estaba mirando preocupado al igual que el resto… y sin pensarlo mucho se acercó corriendo al borde seguido de Malik, Joey y Duke

- Esperen! – Marik y Bakura dudaron un poco antes de salir y acercarse… pero al ver que Pegasus ya iba lejos se acercaron también

- Un río… que suerte tienen, seguro cayeron al agua – Malik dio un suspiro de alivio…

- Baku… debemos bajar a buscarlos! – Ryou le dirigió su mirada preocupada a su hermano que se paró junto a él…

- No podemos, el río los llevará con su corriente, es muy fuerte como para que naden contra ella, y muy rápida como para seguirlos y alcanzarlos, creo que podrían salir… – Bakura pensó un poco siguiendo con su dedo índice el cause del río…

- Lograrán salir al llegar a los cultivos… en donde desvían el agua y baja su velocidad, no creo que necesiten ayuda – Marik secundó a Bakura

- Qué tan lejos queda? – Ryou los miró con curiosidad

- No mucho, a menos de una hora de camino, aunque con la fuerza del río estarán allí mucho más pronto

- Entonces podemos ir por ellos

- No creo que sea conveniente de todas formas cuando lleguemos ya deberían haber salido… y luego de eso no necesitarían ayuda…

- Pero… - Malik no estaba de acuerdo y por lo que podía ver en el rostro de Ryou, él tampoco

- Chicos! – Mai se acercó corriendo a ellos – por favor – les pone la sonrisa más tierna que puede- me podrían acompañar río abajo?

- Que! Para que? – Marik la miró extrañado

- lo que sucede es que mi grata presencia es requerida en una pequeña audiencia con nuestro soberano… - Todos se le quedaron mirando con una ceja alzada – de acuerdo, el rey está muriendo y puede que yo sea su salvación

- Con razón… - el moreno más alto giró sus ojos… - y necesitas buscarlos para…

- Necesito mi invitación es decir Yugi si no me echarán! De prisa! – Mai tomó a Ryou y a Marik de la mano ya que ellos eran quienes estaban más cerca de ella y comenzó a jalarlos hacia la dirección en que corría el río- si no lo llevo me mandan a la calle

- Yo creo que más bien te mandan a la hoguera – el moreno iba resistiendo un poco el jalón

- Já pero cuidado con como lo tratas… si le pegas, te decapitan… - Bakura, que ya iba caminando tras ellos, señaló a la chica recordando la ocasión en la que ella había curado su herida

- Eso lo tengo presente, además, a diferencia de él, tú ni siquiera me pagaste y más te vale que llegues esta noche, por que no te cobré sólo por que tú y tus amigos son los que echan a los buscapleitos… - Mai sólo lo miró de reojo caminando aún más rápido

- Ni creo que vaya a ir… - La chica le puso una mirada sumamente seria y alzó su ceja…

- Que dijiste!

- Que no iré… - Bakura respondió tranquilamente pero al ver la mirada que le dirigió la rubia agregó rápidamente - Pero mandaré al resto de eso no te preocupes

- Claro y tú irás con ellos, la última vez que no asististe Marik y la mitad de los que acudieron de la villa se embriagaron, se pusieron a pelear con el resto y de paso la otra mitad se aburrió y se fue sin ayudar…

- Y? eso ya no es problema mío

- AGH! – Mai dejó de caminar y encaró a Bakura acercándose a él señalándolo amenazadoramente – o vas o vas! Esas son todas tus opciones… a menos que quieras que te tiña el cabello de rosa, haga que tu piel se vea verde y te provoque una dolorosa enfermedad con la más lenta de las muertes… - a todos les apareció una gotita y pusieron un rostro entre sorprendido y espantado a excepción de Bakura

- Lo vas a convertir en un sapo con pelo rosa? – A todos les apareció una gotita por la pregunta de Joey

- Escucha Bruja, si llego a ver que mi cabello empieza a teñirse de rosa o mi piel de verde llegaré y yo te causaré con mis propias manos la lenta y dolorosa muerte que me prometes antes de que tu enfermedad lo haga

- No te preocupes, ladronzuelo, si llegas esta noche no pasará – Mai le puso una dulce sonrisa y le guiñó un ojo… Bakura apretó los dientes y comenzó a caminar más rápido…

- me lleva… bruja resbalosa… arpía maligna… ojala y la cocinen esta noche en la hoguera… - a todos les apareció una enorme gota al escuchar todos los insultos que Bakura iba murmurando contra Mai, reaccionando luego de unos segundos para alcanzar al peliblanco que ya iba más adelante

- Vaya lo convenciste rápido – Marik miraba con una gotita y algo de miedo a Mai

- Si… aunque alguien sabe por que no quiere ir? – el moreno menor miró a Ryou, ya que él era el más probable que supiera, más éste se encogió de hombros…

El río iba corriendo con mucha velocidad casi impidiendo que Yami y Yugi lograran tener algún control sobre la dirección en que iban apenas logrando evitar algunas rocas que salían en su camino… El pelirrojo más alto iba preocupado por el otro chico que al parecer tenía un poco más de dificultad en protegerse de las rocas, en un momento una enorme roca le hizo que lo perdiera de vista

- YUGI! – comenzó a nadar con la corriente para dejar atrás el obstáculo… y poder buscarlo… - En donde estás... – antes de bajar demasiado logró sujetarse de una grieta en el peñasco y miró río arriba

- Joven Yami… - el mencionado dirigió su mirada a Yugi que estaba sujeto de la roca al igual que Yami…

- Estás bien?... aguanta ahí… - comenzó a impulsarse de la roca para subir hasta donde se encontraba él

- No… mire, hay ramas bajas… - Yugi señaló un mucho más adelante… luego de algunas curvas - si logramos sujetarlas podemos salir…

- Crees que las alcanzas? – le miró con desconfianza, y dudando un poco también de sí mismo - la corriente es demasiado rápida… - el comentario del Yami hizo dudar un poco a Yugi

- Espere… intentaré llegar hasta usted – mencionó soltándose por unos segundos de la roca y volviendo a sujetarse más abajo y así hasta llegar a donde se encontraba el príncipe ya que la distancia que los separaba antes era grande…

- Bien y ahora? – Yami pasó uno de sus brazos rodeando a Yugi para sujetarse de nuevo en la roca para ayudar al más pequeño…

- Yo… no es necesario que me cuide de esta manera…

- Descuida… pequeño Yugi, lo hago por que quiero hacerlo, de acuerdo? – el chico que había bajado su mirada un poco sonrojado la volvió a levantar topándose con la sonrisa de Yami...

- Yo… es decir… ah mire… la corriente es desviada allí – mencionó señalando un punto en que el río se dividía en dos a causa de la mano del hombre – si logramos irnos por ese lado llegaremos a las ramas bajas y allí el agua corre más lento...

- De acuerdo, sujétate a mí, así no nos separaremos – Yami se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda, y el más pequeño rodeó su cuello con sus brazos tratando de no hacer mucha presión

- Seguro que puede con ambos?

- Claro, tú sólo abrázame fuerte – miró de reojo con una amplia sonrisa... al chico que lo abrazaba con timidez...

**TBC…**

(1)-(2) ambas canciones no tienen mucha relevancia, pero bien debo aclarar de nuevo que son fragmentos de dos canciones de Mago de Oz u.u no me culpen me encanta ese grupo, además su ritmo da mucho aire de esa época… n n sólo eso quería aclarar

Dgl: muchas gracias por leer espero que no haya estado aburrido… o raro … lo que pasa es que no se me ocurría nada, cambié muchas escenas varias veces, pero creo que al fin llegué a algo que medio me convenció…

Yami: seh a darnos un tierno tiempito a solas a mi y a Yugi cierto? ¬.¬ que más fue una tortura en especial con Pegasus encima

Dgl: eh jeje… no resistí, bien a partir de ahora las cosas con Yami y Yugi irán más rápido… para ellos es mucho más fácil el asunto que con ciertos otros dos chicos que aún les queda un largo y tortuoso camino

Bakura: Ra… por que no podía ser de una las parejas secundarias… por que!

Dgl: con respecto a Ryou y Malik… ellos, también tendrán pronto, muy pronto su chancecito ya que para ellos es aún más fácil, ya saben se conocen de toda la vida, Malik tiene el apoyo de Joey con los empujones algo crueles de Duke

Duke: me encanta mi papel, y eso que siempre recibo los peores o no salgo…

Dgl: en fin, esos son los avisos, por si hay alguien más interesado en las otras parejas, que seguramente debe haber, en especial para Yami y Yugi…

Yami: me aman, yo se que me aman! Gracias querido público… por sus reviews y su apoyo a **Mikaela, Katsuy Akano, Tsubame, Kida Luna y Bakura de Maxwell**

Dgl: sip como lo dijo Yami… - murmurando – aunque no todos lo apoyen a él… en fin… gracias ahora a responder n.nU

**MIKAELA:**

Dgl: ah gracias, que alegría encontrarte por aquí, bueno se que es aburrido estar en casa sin Internet y toda la cosa… yo te entiendo

Bakura: Pero no es para tanto como para leer un fic de mala muerte chica… hay cosas mejores y más educativas por hacer

Dgl: Bakura! Me estás espantando del fic a Mika-chan! Malo!... en fin no le hagas caso! tu opinión es muy importante

Malik: en especial si pides que no me moleste tanto lo agradecería infinitamente

Dgl: que tal si pongo canciones de RBD para que Duke las cante? XDD

Duke: noo! De esas si no canto yo… espero que te hayan gustado las que he cantado hasta ahora

Dgl: en fin muchas gracias por tu review nn espero que sigas leyendo y saludos a ti y a Mika Dark…

Malik: besos!

**KATSUY AKANO:**

Dgl: Hola y muchas gracias por leer y por dejar tu valiosa opinión… nn espero que te haya gustado este capítulo…

Yami: lo ven? Me apoya a mí, lee por mí… me claman a gritos, muchas gracias, te mando muchos besos

Bakura: ¬¬ y luego huirá de ti si no te callas

Dgl: Y lo lamento mucho, mucho, mucho! Había estado con problemas de inspiración, espero que no te hayas aburrido de estar esperando

Yami: sii! Pero ya ves? este fic fue especial para ti por haber pedido más escenitas mías con mi hikari

Dgl: es cierto, ya que me recordaste que había sacado muy poco de estos dos chicos

Yugi: y no te preocupes como ya dijeron antes estaremos más tiempo juntos de ahora en adelante…

Dgl: sip, ahora sí Yami irá con todo, y con respecto al pequeño beso que se dieron Sety y Baku… espera a ver el siguiente capi, haré lo posible por no demorar tanto aunque ese ya lo tengo más que planeado, está casi escrito jiji…

Bakura: ra esto no me gusta… en fin saludos a ti

Yami: muchos besos y gracias por leer!

Dgl: espero encontrarte de nuevo por aquí, Ja ne!

**TSUBAME:**

Dgl: hola chica! Me alegra que aunque tengas a tus pequeñas criaturitas por cuidar aún tengas tiempo pa leer jiji

Ryou: Muchas gracias por tu apoyo Tsubame-chan

Seto: ok! Ahora si niña me colmaste la paciencia!

Bakura: Seto no entiende de plano, gentes alguien que le de un calmante – girando sus ojos con aburrición

Dgl: u.u no le hagas caso Tsu-chan

Bakura: cierto! Gracias por decirlo imouto-chan verdad que es humillante?... verdad que mejor que ya no salgan escenitas de nosotros

Dgl: pero Baku, Youko ya dijo que… en fin no te preocupes Tsu-chan, en el siguiente capítulo saldrá una escenita aún mejor que la del capítulo anterior, o te mueres de risa o te gusta eso lo veremos luego

Bakura: oye por cierto no mataré a medio mundo con esas armas, juro que sólo mataré a Seto… ya sabes por enfadarte y toda la cosa

Yami: si claro y para evitar que se de la escena del otro capítulo…

Bakura: shh cállate eso no necesitaba saberlo!

Malik: ya dejen eso, no te preocupes Tsubame-chan mira que te lo defendí del baka de Duke… mátalo a él si quieres

Duke: Oo juro que lo hice por que Dag me dijo que lo hiciera

Dgl: Duke no seas cobarde y acepta tu responsabilidad – mirando a otro lado – bueno muchas gracias por leer Tsubame! Espero verte en el siguiente capítulo

Ryou: te mando muchos besos

**KIDA LUNA:**

Dgl: igualmente feliz navidad para ti también, atrasada… de hecho muy atrasada de todas formas, feliz año nuevo también n n y espero que pronto tengas el I-net jiji bueno ya el otro mes es febrero

Seto: mira Rex, Bakura es una rata… yo no… puedes decirle lo que quieras a él…

Bakura: como que yo soy una rata! Entonces tú eres el arrastrado… Además- le pone una sonrisa de burla – Luna está enojada contigo

Seto: no es justo! Dagel me obligó! Enójate con ella además…

Pegasus: Luna! – lanzando aun lado a Seto - Intenté hacer lo que me dijiste pero no pudeeeee! Y ahora? Además el caballo no me hace caso! Y Yugi lo arruinó todo

Yugi: pero si solo hice lo que me dijeron o.oU

Pegasus: cállate ojón

Yami: deja a mi hikari! – sape a Pegasus

Pegasus: discúlpame te juro que no lo golpearé si me das una cita – se le cuelga del cuello a Yami mientras este niega frenéticamente tratando de alejarlo

Dgl: pero me encantó la idea que le diste a Duke de que pusiera celoso a Malik de otra forma no hallaba cómo hacer para que se decidiera aunque… - mirando a Duke que está con una calculadora para ver cuánto recibirá en pago - bueno y con eso de que secuestren a Yami, planeo algo diferente jeje… pero muchas gracias por tus ideas están excelentes XDD me inspiraste en serio… y con lo que piden Milo y Camus

Milo: es en serio sería muy conveniente, cobro barato – mirando a Duke que esconde rápidamente la calculadora…

Camus: además… nosotros la haríamos mucho más interesante, somos mejores actores… y les caemos mejor

Seto: Ah si? si están tan seguros competiremos por su derecho de entrar en la historia… y cuando les ganaremos tendrán que Salir de aquí… - dándoles a ambos un disco de duelo para luego colocarse el suyo al igual que Bakura

Milo: Que cosa más rara – mirando con curiosidad teniendo uno en su brazo al igual que Camus – pero no hablamos de ti – señalando a Bakura que les dirige una mirada asesina

Bakura: bien colados saquen sus seis cartas…

S-B: DUELO! – Sacando los 4 sus 6 cartas

Milo: huy! 3 pares me quedo sin cartas y les gané – mostrando dos monstruos de nivel 4 dos cartas mágicas y dos de trampa

Camus: a ver que tienes contra mi corrida! – Mostrando a los tres caballeros que usa Yami… y otros tres monstruos de 6, 7 y 8 de nivel

Bakura: De que rayos hablan! que se supone que están jugando? – con un tic en el ojo y una enorme gota al igual que Seto

Camus: u.u Pókar

Milo: burrito n.n – caída animé de Seto y Bakura

Bakura: Que no saben lo que es duelo? Dejen de humillarse a sí mismos!

Dgl: pero si se vieron tan kawaii – mirando con ojitos brillantes al igual que Luna a Seto y Bakura les aparece una venita y un tic en el ojo

Yugi: No te preocupes Rex-san no moriré

Bakura: y deja de estar fastidiando Rex, Dag no te prefiere a ti, despierta o.ó… QUE RAY! – viendo que Dagel está haciéndole cosquillas en la pancita a Rex…

Ryou: gracias Lunita yo también te mando saludos… y un beso

Seto: yo también un gran besote Luna… pero no prometo lo segundo – mirada asesina a Ryou

Camus: ¬¬ hazle caso a Luna, me cae bien el niño y no quiero verla triste – Se para entre Seto y Ryou

Milo: Te mando un beso Luna – dándole saña a Seto

Dgl: Muchas gracias de nuevo, cuídense mucho! Ja ne!

**BAKURA DE MAXWELL**

Dgl: Hola! Que bien que les siga gustando… n.nU creí que ya no lo estaban leyendo

Seto: que por que no lo besé en la boca?… por que me dijeron que aún no tenía que hacerlo – mirando a Dagel

Dgl: sip, aunque si estás esperando ese momento pronto, muuuy pronto tu espera terminará, y no Alex-kun n.n ahí no terminará el fic

Bakura: momento! Por qué tengo que ser secuestrado?

Yami: y por que tengo que ser el fanfarrón de pacotilla sabes que sin mí no exist…

Dgl: si, si Yami se te agradece – alejándolo para que se calle- por cierto gracias por la idea! Planeaba algo parecido pero eso acabó de afinar mi idea en especial por lo de Yugi ya que no tenía suficientes planes para esa pareja

Yugi: sólo espero que no pidas que me maten Bakura-san

Bakura: A mí tampoco… ya tengo suficientes problemas para el resto del fic…

Dgl: Bueno n.n la verdad es que no sé como irá a estar la fiesta espero que me quede bien… peero ya planeé cierta parte, y ya casi está sólo alguno que otro detalle y el siguiente capi está casi escrito… aunque no aseguro nada con respecto a que salga pronto

Seto: su computadora pasa más atareada que mi laptop… en realidad casi siento su dolor

Dgl: oo casi se me borra este capítulo cuando la trabé… T.T iba a tener que escribirlo de nuevo… ah pero ya pronto las cosas comenzarán a avanzar con Setito y Baku… en fin muchas gracias a ambos por el review n.n me alegra que sigan leyendo…

Seto: Cuánto quieren por pedir que ya no siga con el fic? - -U… - sacando una chequera y una pluma

Bakura: Igual, gracias por el apoyo para esta pobre estrella que será maltratada en este fic

Dgl: -.- no desanimen a los lectores chicos… bueno muchas gracias espero verlos de nuevo… y tu también actualiza pronto! Ja ne!


	11. A solas?

**Ever After **

Dgl: Hola gentes… Bue tienen suerte aquellos que esperaban mi fic por que lo terminé anoche… T.T cuando debía estar en el concierto de Mago de Oz! Pero no pude ir, ni me dieron permiso! Así que mejor me puse a cumplir mi promesa a BDM que actualizaría antes del sábado en la tarde creo…

Bakura: si no es así no lo hace y se pone a llorar sus desgracias…

Dgl: es que yo quería ir! Yo quería, quería y sigo queriendo! – haciendo berrinche… - Bue… - recuperando compostura - Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo… bien solo es para disculparme de antemano si el principio del capítulo es algo confuso… pero es que probaba algo nuevo… gomen si se enredan un poco… pero les aclaro antes que los pensamientos siempre son de lo que piensan en el presente y no parte de sus recuerdos

**Aclaraciones:**

- Diálogo -

_- Murmullos -_

-/Voces en recuerdos/-

"Pensamientos"

**Cap. XI.- Dime que si…**

- Todos lo sabemos - Marik rompió el silencio mirando directamente a una persona en especial - Príncipe Atemu, que idiota eres - estaba sentado junto a Yami, quien se encontraba sentado con sus piernas cruzadas y con una manta que le cubría de los helados vientos otoñales ya que sus ropas estaban mojadas, estaba frente a ellos una pequeña fogata, mientras que el pelirrojo al escuchar sus palabras sólo bajó la mirada… mientras que los demás lo observaban

- Marik! No escuches Yami, seguramente pronto lo olvidará - Ryou se acercó a él y le colocó una mano en su hombro…

- No entiendo, de todas formas no debería de dolerte tanto, talvez ni siquiera lo vuelvas a ver – todos guardaron silencio y miraron a Malik - huy… no debí decir eso? - Bakura que estaba a su lado cerró sus ojos con un suspiro de molestia y negó con la cabeza

- Escucha Yami, acabas de hacer algo no muy listo pero no imperdonable, tampoco idiota como dijo Marik - Duke estaba con sus ojos cerrados con un rostro serio algo no muy común en él - es decir, el pequeñín corresponde, y eso no lo hubiera descubierto de no ser por ese pequeño problema - le dijo abriendo sus ojos para mirarlo y le guiñó un ojo con una sonrisa…

- Y que importa si tú lo descubres?... el problema es yo… además… además no sé… - Yami soltó un suspiro para luego levantar la frazada que le protegía hasta cubrir su cabeza y ocultarse completamente bajo ella "Ahora ya no importa si él me corresponde por que… acabo de perderlo seguramente…" en la cabeza de Yami pasaron de nuevo las imágenes de lo que acababa de pasar…

Hasta hacía unos momentos se encontraba sentado al lado de Yugi abrazándolo debido al frío que ambos sentían, ya que estaban empapados luego de salir del agua… el más pequeño al principio se había negado a eso, más no supo en que momento accedió, pero ahora estaban ambos muy cerca, evitando así alguna enfermedad a causa del frío… aunque… por un segundo pensó que ese era solamente el pretexto que él usaba para aceptar ese cuidado, el más alto estaba un tanto diferente, ya que él estaba más conciente que en realidad no era por eso que había insistido, la presencia inocente del chico entre sus brazos lo llenaba de una sensación que jamás había sentido… pero siempre hay un inconveniente…

- AGHH! MALDITO PEGASUS! - Todos los que estaban sentados alrededor de la fogata, esperando a que el pelirrojo se recuperara, miraron con sorpresa hacia la manta que cubría a su amigo…

- Yo, creo que del odio al amor hay un paso

- Entonces acabarán juntos? No lo creo Duke - Ryou le puso una sonrisa nerviosa al escuchar los murmullos que soltaba Yami por el enojo…

- "Nunca… nunca le corresponderé…" - Yami había escuchado el comentario de Duke lo cuál lo había enfurecido aún más - "Yo… Yo por fin he descubierto un sentimiento real y…" - recordó el rostro desilusionado de Yugi justo antes de marcharse - "…lo arruiné"

Bakura miró al frente sobre la fogata al escuchar un suspiro salir de Yami aunque los demás no, ya que estaban más concentrados en su plática… se levantó de donde se encontraba y se acercó agachándose frente a él levantando su manta sólo para asomarse un poco y murmurarle

- Deja de sentir pena por ti mismo… Probablemente lo veas esta noche…

- Que… lo veré esta noche? - Yami puso una expresión incrédula

- Mjm… podrías planear una buena excusa, explicación… o creo que siendo tú será una disculpa…

- Irá… esta noc… eso significa…! - recibió una fuerte palmada sobre su boca para que no terminara su frase

- Si, si sabes lo que significa… ahora cierra la boca y piensa en tu disculpa - quito su mano al ver que Yami asentía, pero antes que se levantara Yami lo detuvo de su brazo

- Un segundo… Bakura, también es hora que tú pienses en algo… No tengo idea de lo que Seto sienta por ti o viceversa, pero… si detendrás esto, debe ser pronto

- Ya… ya lo pensé… En todo caso… No importa lo que él sienta… simplemente no…

- Pero… qué es lo que tú quieres

- Jamás importa lo que yo quiero…

- Si quieres… verdad?

- Y eso que?... Ya decidí que no… - Yami negó con su cabeza y luego se levantó al igual que el peliblanco… Marik los miraba de reojo, y luego dirigió su mirada a la fogata frente a él

- Regresaré al palacio, para cambiarme, volveré antes del anochecer - el pelirrojo se despidió con una sonrisa de los chicos…

- Hasta luego - Joey hizo un gesto con su mano y siguió tras su amo

- Baku que le dijiste? - Bakura sólo dirigió su mirada a Ryou encogiéndose de hombros y negando con la cabeza - Seguro que no… - mencionó mirándolo con desconfianza

- Amo Yami ya se encuentra mejor? - Joey no podía evitar sentirse muy preocupado por su amo… lo miraba caminar un poco atrás de él con su mirada gacha, sin recibir respuesta el rubio tuvo que seguir su camino con su duda a sus espaldas

Como se había complicado en sólo unos segundos, sólo por la presencia de Pegasus y luego la de Bakura… quién lo diría, algo que había dicho hace varios meses había sido la clave para arruinar todo con su pequeño…

Pegasus llegó un rato después no sabía cuanto tiempo había estado cómodamente sentado a la orilla del río con Yugi entre sus brazos y su cabeza apoyada en la suya… pero apenas apareció el rey todo dio muchas vueltas ni siquiera había podido pensar en ello con claridad…

-/YA! QUIERES DEJARME EN PAZ DE UNA MALDITA VEZ/- Yami se había levantado del piso luego de escuchar innumerables reclamos por parte de su apasionado pretendiente… era obvio que no le había hecho gracia el descubrir, o deducir, que había acabado su supuesto romance con Bakura para elegir a alguien que no fuera él… pero de cualquier forma no sentía ni sentiría nada por él

-/Por supuesto que no! No cederé al amor de mi vida a un chiquillo que para colmo es un sucio lacayo…/- El rey había señalado al pequeño pelirrojo, el cuál miraba confundido, no sabía cómo había ido a parar a ese pleito o más bien por qué era el centro de éste…

-/No te atrevas a llamarle de esa forma… No siento nada por ti puedo dejarte por lo que yo quiera…/- "Primer error"… Yami soltó un suspiro al recordar sus palabras… cómo pudo ser tan descuidado con lo que decía, Yugi no era un objeto… a pesar que, por su condición de servil, muchos podían verlo así, entre ellos el hombre que estuvo frente a él en ese momento…

-/Ni siquiera sientes nada por él… Así como tampoco por tu última excusa verdad/ - Lo estaba retando… Yami frunció su ceño como lo había hecho antes, pero esta vez arrepintiéndose de haber dicho y hecho aquello en ese momento…

-/No es una excusa… me gusta y es todo…/- "No! eso no es todo… no sólo me gusta… yo lo amo" luego de esas palabras se había agachado frente a Yugi, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y le dio un beso… un beso robado muy sorpresivamente y con brusquedad a causa de su enojo, con eso sólo logró asustar al pequeño, y no convencer a Pegasus…"Por qué diablos se dejó convencer tan fácil la primera vez y ahora…"

-/JAJA y eso es todo?.../ - aún podía ver la sonrisa divertida de pegasus -/No sé lo que sentías por el anterior… pero acaso podrías decirme si ese beso significó algo para ti/-… Yami había quedado en silencio… no por que no significara nada si no por ver el rostro sorprendido y un tanto asustado con que Yugi lo miraba apenas volvió su rostro hacia él el más pequeño bajó su mirada evitando verlo a los ojos… acaso él no sentía lo mismo? Si decía que si… estaría obligando a Yugi a sentirlo también…

Yugi iba caminando seguido de Mai… ninguno de los dos cruzaba palabra… Yugi iba concentrado en sus recuerdos, en las palabras de Pegasus… cuando aún tenía sus ojos cerrados luego de ese beso… nunca lo esperó, tampoco se quejaba… pero cuándo los abrió, noto que el príncipe ni siquiera lo miraba… tenía su rostro serio mirando con molestia al hombre -/Acaso podrías decirme si ese beso significó algo para ti/- había esperado con ilusión la respuesta del más alto… respuesta que nunca llegó pero él la había descubierto: "Nada… Ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar en lo que yo pudiera sentir antes de dejarse llevar y besarme… no le importó…" recordaba el rostro serio de Yami… sintió que la ilusión que había levantado en un solo segundo la había tirado con igual velocidad, cuando las palabras que deseaba escuchar no salieron de esos labios que acababa de saborear, sintió su mirada en él… no pudo mirarlo a los ojos y había bajado su vista

-/_Joven Atem yo…_/- Apenas había logrado balbucear esas palabras que ni siquiera fueron escuchadas ya que la voz emocionada del Rey las había opacado

-/Mira a quien tenemos aquí… el elemento faltante… que tal si aclaramos unas dudas/- había visto el rostro del príncipe ante las palabras de Pegasus, era obvio que quien fuera que llegaban no estaba feliz de verlos, él tampoco se atrevió a verlos, siguió dándoles la espalda escuchando con claridad su conversación -/Sabremos quién rompió el corazón de quien… cómo terminó tan tierna pareja/- Escuchó una nueva voz, tras de sí… que se escuchaba sorprendida

-/Fuiste novio de Yami Atemu/- Obviamente le preguntaban a la misma persona de la cuál hablaba Pegasus: la anterior pareja de Yami

-/Claro que no! Solo dijo eso para librarse de esa peste que ven/- "Si… eso era… yo le serví para lo mismo" Yugi soltó un suspiro… y detuvo su paso para anunciar en el castillo al cuál ya habían entrado la llegada de la mujer que curaría al rey… o eso esperaban

Yami miró su castillo frente a él… que tan enserio iba con Yugi? Sería capaz de compartir su hogar con él por el resto de su vida? Negó con su cabeza… Por que dudaba aún? Si al sentir que lo había lastimado y que ya no le correspondería nunca sintió que su mundo se derrumbaba… Pegasus se había marchado luego de escuchar las palabras del peliblanco con una sonrisa… y le seguiría Yugi

-/Joven Atemu… no puedo permitir que juegue conmigo de esa forma… o que me use para librarse de sus problemas… no importa que tanto pueda usted gustarme/- Se había levantado rápidamente y comenzado a caminar lejos y se detuvo sólo un par de segundos -/Señorita Valentine podría seguirme por favor/-

- Ah… Joey… - Joey casi de un salto se paró frente a su amo

- Amo Yami! Ya está mejor, que bueno que por fin lo escucho hablar… ya me estaba preocupando, no sabe lo terrible que fue para mí, el viaje fue tan largo, quería preguntarle tantas cosas y escuchar su voz, se le veía tan triste, pero me parece que se encuentra mejor, está mejor verdad? No pero que pregunta, claro que está mejor se le oye en la voz, ya que sabe hace ratos ni se oía, y eso era por que no hablaba, pero ya habló ya me siento aliviado - toma un poco de aire - necesita algo?

- Si… me acompañarás esta noche?

- Claro que si amo Yami no tiene ni si quiera que preguntarlo iré con usted y estaré donde y cuando me necesite - Yami se sonrió y negó con la cabeza

- Es un alivio escuchar eso Joey…

Yugi estaba parado en la puerta de la habitación del Rey… se encontraba sentado con su rostro gacho y la mirada fija en el piso… cuando sintió que una persona se le acercó al levantar su rostro se topó con la cara preocupada de un chico de cabello negro…

- Yugi… por que esa cara tan triste?

- No te preocupes Mokuba… todo está bien… es sólo que estoy algo cansado… - al verlo sonreír el chico de cabello negro le devolvió una sonrisa y le habló de una forma más animada ya que ambos se tenían mucha confianza

- Pues debes de descansar un poco… sabes? Seto saldrá esta noche… bueno el caso es que yo no puedo ir… dijo que no me llevaría y Noa no confía en que vaya el sólo… por eso creo que te pedirá que tú lo acompañes

- Eh?... acompañarlo?... pero exactamente no confía en que?

- En… no estoy seguro - Mokuba ya estaba sentado frente a él y se quedó un tanto pensativo ante la pregunta - No lo sé, el tendrá sus razones… ya sabes creo que no quiere que se porte mal

- Pero yo que puedo hacer si hace algo malo? No le diré estése quieto o no saldrá del castillo en un mes… o si?

- JAJA no lo creo Yugi… pero creo que tu puedes resolverlo… y Noa también lo cree… - el pelirrojo soltó un suspiro…

- Creo que iré a descansar un rato…

Dentro de una oscura cueva se levantaba una escultura con gran detalle, frente a ella estaban un hombre y un niño, el cuál apenas iba entrando deteniéndose a algunos pasos del mayor…

- Mi señor… - El chico que había estado espiando a Seto la noche de la batalla se hincó ante un hombre de cabellos celestes y largos… - He recabado la información que me pidió…

-… pues dime…

- Tenía razón señor, lo que decía la predicción era cierta… se está cumpliendo y esta noche ambos estarán juntos…

- No… eso no me conviene… ese príncipe inútil aún no ha encontrado el cetro… - mencionó mirando en un portal que se abrió a sus pies… - no puedo permitir que ese ladroncito termine todo esta noche… eso significaría el fin de mi plan - dijo pateando con fuerza sobre la imagen que mostraba haciendo que se borrara

- Señor? - el de cabellos verdosos se sorprendió de ver el rostro molesto de su líder - No comprendo

- No me sorprende de ti… - lo miró de frente y se cruzó de brazos - Necesito que ambos sigan juntos, hasta que Seto descubra la verdad… Y sea él quien acabe con todo cuando duela más…

- Y por qué justamente así, no vasta con que terminen así nada más?

- Para poder tener toda la energía de un ser… necesito que su espíritu esté quebrantado y su voluntad caída… cuando eso pase, podré apoderarme de todo el poder, de cualquiera de los dos… Tendré que enviar a alguien que interrumpa esta noche…

- Yo me encarg… - no pudo terminar su frase

- Tu?... solo sirves para traer recados… necesito alguien que haga las cosas como debe ser… - dijo dando media vuelta y caminando para salir de la caverna… El sol descendía lentamente aunque pronto sería el ocaso para dar lugar a la noche…

Joey se encontraba sentado junto a Yami que estaba sentado cómodamente en el piso revisando varios documentos… en ese momento una señora mayor entró a la habitación

- Joven Atemu… sus amigos han venido a visitarle… - la señora se hizo a un lado dejando pasar a un par de chicos uno moreno con cabellos rubios y otro de tez pálida y cabellos lila (no sé que color sean… Si son blancos, celestes, lila la cosa es que me entienden XDD)

- AH! Que comodidad Yami me encanta venir a visitarte! – Malik se dejó caer en un enorme cojín el cuál estaba allí para que el príncipe pudiera sentarse con tranquilidad – Ves Ryou? te dije que tenía una almohada gigante

- Muchas gracias Laila – Ryou hizo una reverencia a la señora que se retiró luego de dirigirle una sonrisa – Malik no deberías acomodarte tanto

- Tu tranquilo, de todas formas por eso te pedí que nos adelantáramos para poder estarnos un momento aquí ah! – se estiró y se acomodó aún más…

- Huh pues yo pensaría que podría ser por otra cosa… - el otro rubio le dirigió una sonrisa a Malik que le dirigió una mirada molesta mientras se sonrojaba

- Y que esperaremos a que vengan los demás? –Yami no había levantado su mirada de los documentos más que para saludarlos con una sonrisa…

- Claro… como podríamos irnos antes?…

- Ya te dije Malik si quieres pasar aquí te puedo dar puesto como… hum… talvez limpiador de pisos…

- Estás loco?... Pasar encerrado aquí, es vida que ya no aguanto…

- En especial para ser sirviente no? – Ryou miró divertido a Malik acomodándose en otro de los cojines

- Exactamente… además cuando Bakura se retire heredaré su cargo…seré el rey de los ladrones!

- Tenía entendido que ese sería Marik… es el siguiente tras Bakura…

- Debería ser yo, soy su hermano legítimo…

- Ah entonces quieres serlo?... no lo creí de ti Ryou… - Yami levantó su vista mirando extrañado al chico que se encogió de hombros

- Bueno puedes reinar con Malik, aunque… quién heredaría entonces luego?...

- No creo que a Bakura le agrade la idea de que reinen Malik y Ryou, bueno al menos no en la forma que dices… - a Yami le resbaló una gota al pensar en la cara furiosa de Bakura al enterarse, mientras que Malik miraba a Joey con cara de querer asesinarlo…

- Pero no es para tanto… es decir no es como si estuvieran… - Joey hizo unos ademanes con sus manos para que los chicos entendieran…

- No por supuesto que no – Malik se levantó mirando furioso a Joey mientras que Ryou sólo miró por unos segundos al moreno y luego negó con la cabeza

- Malik deja de pelear con Joey o no te vuelo a traer – Ryou se levantó – además qué de malo tiene lo que dijo?... – Las palabras del peliblanco hicieron palidecer al moreno y dejaron sorprendidos tanto al príncipe como a su sirviente…

- Lo ven?... estaban con Yami yo que les dije? – Duke entró corriendo para abrazar a Ryou – me vas a conceder algunas piezas Ryou bonito?

- Ya… veremos Duke…- Al chico le resbaló una gota… y luego vio a su hermano que entró tras el de cabello negro – ya es hora de irnos?

- Mjm… a menos que decidan no ir, por mi no hay problema…

- NO! Yo voy a ir que esperan?... llegaremos tarde… - Yami se levantó de un salto y caminó a la salida y luego escuchó el murmullo de Bakura

_- A veces cometo pequeñas estupideces… pero nunca una como ésta…_ - Luego miró de reojo a Yami

- Pues hoy lo hiciste y recuerda lo que te dije, no es mero capricho mío – Yami se regresó y lo tomó de la mano para llevarlo hasta la salida siendo seguidos por el resto mientras ambos hablaban sin que los escucharan

- Haré lo que tenga que hacer no necesito que me digas que lo haga…

- Pero tampoco creas que te estoy obligando a que se lo digas, si no quieres…

- Por si no te fijas… sí me estás obligando

- No, te estoy obligando a hablar con él, pero no te diré con respecto a qué… eso tú lo decidirás… - Bakura dio un suspiro y cerró sus ojos…

- _Como si tuviera opción…_

- Maaalik… - Joey se acercó al moreno con una enorme sonrisa mientras que éste lo miró de reojo con desconfianza – Podría hacerte un enorme favor esta noche solo debes pedirlo…

- Si?... pues dime que favor y pensaré si lo quiero o no…

- Oh vamos como si quisieras que Duke… bailara con tu Ryou… no quieres verdad? - Malik se sonrojó y negó con la cabeza – yo me llevaré al canta trovas si tú… me prometes que dejarás de negar a Ryou

- Como si fuera tan fácil! Le has dicho a la persona que te gusta lo que sientes! No verdad? - Malik alzó el tono de su voz aunque Ryou y Duke no iban prestando atención a su plática

- Claro que no por que aún no he encontrado a esa persona, pero creo que… si la encuentro tu tendrías que ayudarme por todo lo que hago por ti – recibiendo la mirada furiosa del moreno

- Más te vale que el trovador no me interrumpa en el momento de la verdad o trato nulo…

- Lo harás?

- Sé que Duke interrumpirá…

- No lo hará… - ambos se vieron retadores – Entonces… Aceptas?

- Hecho – ambos estrecharon manos y siguieron su camino

La fiesta ya había iniciado al momento en que los cinco llegaron al lugar, Marik ya estaba en el lugar acompañado de un pequeño grupo que bebían y cantaban…

- Ra… no puede ser… - Yami se quedó mirando el escándalo que se hacía en la mesa en que estaban

- Con buena razón Mai te obliga a venir Bakura… - Malik se quedó mirando a un par que comenzaban a pelear…

- Ah… como que se supone que debería venir a relajarme… - Yami se sonrió un poco pensando que no se refería sólo a que llegaba a regañar a Marik si no a un asunto aún más importante…

- Comidaaaaa! – Joey salió corriendo tomando la mano de Duke hacia una enorme mesa en la que habían muchos platillos que aunque no fueran exactamente majares para reyes eran mucho mejores de los que la plebe acostumbraba en su mesa…

- "Vaya Joey si que no pierde tiempo" – al moreno le resbaló una enorme gota mirando hacia un lado que se había quedado sólo con Ryou ya que Yami y Bakura se dirigían a la mesa en que estaba Marik…

- Mira! Ven vamos – Ryou lo tomó de la mano para dirigirse con otro grupo en el que estaban la mayoría de aldeanos de sus edades en la cual se había buen ambiente cosa que no le agradó mucho a Malik ni a Joey que los vigilaba desde lejos mientras tanto él como Duke se servían a sus anchas

El salón estaba limpio el centro se había despejado para crear una pista en la que aquellos que desearan bailar pudieran hacerlo con la mayor libertad, aunque aún la noche era demasiado joven como para que alguien se hubiera animado aún, la mayoría estaban en las mesas situadas alrededor cerca de las paredes en las cuales abundaba la bebida…

- Marik que te dije de beber esta noche?... – Bakura se sentó a su lado sacudiendo al moreno que tenía un tarro de bebida alzado bebiéndolo como si fuera agua pero por el brusco movimiento todo cayó en su rostro casi ahogándose…

- Sólo tantito para entrar a ambiente por favor Baky – Marik bajó su vaso pero luego tomó otro que estaba lleno…

- Si! Jefe mírelo se ha portado bien… tiene varios meses sin beber – Un hombre un poco mayor que ellos estaba allí le pasó su brazo sobre los hombros a Bakura

- Además si no, no se animará a bailar… usted debería hacer lo mismo – Un chico más joven le sonrió divertido

- Oye tú ya tomas?... estás joven para eso no? – Yami señaló al chico que acababa de hablar el cuál era el más joven en la mesa sólo con 14 años

- No a fondo como ellos Yami, pero que clase de hombre sería si no bebo un poco en una fiesta? – Ante esto Yami se sonrió y tomó uno de los vasos

- Cierto, pero recuerda medirte o mañana sufrirás vejez prematura… - Yami se retiró de la mesa dirigiéndose a la barra para poder hablar con Tristan, además desde allí vería el salón completo al momento en que la persona por quien iba pudiera aparecer

- 10 y es todo… así que tómatelos con tranquilidad – Bakura accedió luego de que el resto de sus compañeros le insistieran en dejar a Marik tomar…

- Y que hay de ti Bakura… deberías tomarte al menos uno…

- Marik, no voy a estar en una fiesta de ebrios sin tomar al menos un poco… - le dio una palmada al moreno y luego despistadamente rodeó la habitación con su vista y dio un leve suspiro…

Aunque la mayoría de los aldeanos de distintos reinos se reunían en ese tipo de fiestas para darle la bienvenida a los fríos días otoñales y luego al invierno, para los de más alta sociedad eso no significaba nada, en la mayoría de los castillos

- Amo Seto… está seguro? – Yugi se asomó por el muro había logrado escalarlo pero temía el descenso…

- Por supuesto, la entrada está llena de guardias que le dirán a mi padre, no quiero acabar de matarlo, al menos no yo… - Al pequeño pelirrojo le resbaló una gota

- Está bien… - Yugi comenzó a descender con mucho cuidado

- Date prisa! Pronto pasarán los guardias… - Yugi se quedó mirando con algo de sorpresa a Seto, al escucharlo hablar de esa forma, sabía que estaba de buen humor… lo cuál terminó de despertar su curiosidad, aunque tenía la vaga idea…

- Que bueno que es más fácil salir que entrar… – este comentario hizo que el castaño sonriera y negara con la cabeza - …y como haremos con el transporte?

- Así… - Seto sacó unas pequeñas riendas de entre unos arbustos saliendo un par de corceles que Yugi miró sorprendido – Tu lo dijiste, es más fácil salir que entrar…

- Y como hubiera hecho si no… - viendo que el príncipe se subía al corcel hizo lo mismo

- Bueno tampoco queda tan lejos…

- El tonto de Dartz! Que se cree – El pequeño de cabello verde se asomó para ver la cabaña – Cuando sus leales sirvientes le fallen y yo termine lo que ellos empezaron… tendrá que pedirme disculpas de rodillas…

- Eso quisieras tu… - Al escuchar estas palabras se dio vuelta topándose con un muchacho de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes…

- Valon!... como rayos… no importa, ojalá y les vaya muy mal – mencionó sacando su lengua y luego salió corriendo…

- Ese chiquillo arruinará nuestra misión – El de cabello castaño dirigió su mirada a un joven fornido de cabello rubio… y asintió

- Hay que evitarlo…

- Ah… a que hora pensará venir… - Yami había apoyado su mano sobre su mentón…

- Y quien piensa venir a que hora?... – Tristan se acercó a él mientras que dejaba a otra persona en su lugar…

- Ya verás si es que viene – el pelirrojo entreabrió sus ojos para ver al castaño y luego miró de reojo a Bakura que llegó a recostarse en la barra… - Si es que Bakura no es un mentiroso

- No soy famoso por ser un santo de la verdad…

- Empeña su palabra en cualquier mentira – Tristan se encogió de hombros mirando al peliblanco

- Eso tampoco, no la empeño ni siquiera cuando digo la verdad… - Al pelirrojo y al dueño del bar les resbaló una gota… - es en serio…

- Me das tu palabra? – El de cabello castaño le sonrió divertido recibiendo una negativa de Bakura

- Pero estás seguro?... y si entendiste mal?... talvez algo te distrajo

- Entendí bien – al peliblanco se le pintó un leve sonrojo ante el comentario de Yami sobre el que algo lo distrajera… claro que lo distrajo lo que pasó antes de que le dijera que llegaría… ese vago roce al cuál casi confunde con un beso…

- Agh! Yugi ven pronto… - Yami dejó caer su cabeza en la barra donde servían, mientras que a los dos chicos que estaban con él les resbaló una gota…

Mientras que el salón se iba llenando a medida que avanzaba la noche… luego de un rato bebiendo algunas personas se animaron a usar la pista del centro, comenzaron bailando en parejas pero luego junto al ritmo cambiante comenzaban a entremezclarse todas haciendo que el baile fuera de todo el grupo mientras que la música cambiaba su melodía constantemente por momentos las parejas que danzaban permanecían juntas para luego comenzar a cambiar de nuevo…

- Marik muévete hermano, no pases echadote toda la fiesta – Malik se acercó a él y arrebatándole el trago que tenía en su mano y lo jaló a la pista sin que el otro moreno opusiera mucha resistencia

- Baku… no seas así!

- Para que rayos quieres que vaya contigo ni siquiera me gusta – el mayor de ambos estaba siendo halado de su brazo por el más pequeño y al mismo tiempo estaba deteniéndose de la barra con su otra mano… mientras que el pelirrojo y el castaño los miraban divertidos

- Para que?... para no perder dinero Bakura! Me dijeron que nunca lograría que bailaras así que apostamos, no me hagas quedar mal…

- No es mi culpa que apuestes sobre algo que ya sabes que no va a pasar…

- Vamos es dinero fácil… si?... – Logrando soltarlo de la barra y jalándolo hasta el centro de la pista

- Eso no es fácil para mí – Ryou le sonrió y comenzó a bailar tomando de las manos a su hermano para que le siguiera el paso

- Y que hay de ti Atemu no bailarás? – Tristan se apoyó en la barra mirando al mencionado

- Por ahora no… espero… a que algo suceda – dijo mirando de nuevo a la puerta…

- Rayoos! Malik y Ryou dejaron de bailar juntos… - Joey que estaba mirándolos disimuladamente junto a Duke el cuál estaba entre los músicos intercambiando ideas…

- Seguramente se está dando tiempo, no puedo creer que le prometieras que estaría lejos de Ryou, yo lo hago para que por fin se decida

- Claro y yo sólo te seguí la corriente, no crees que el que piense que sólo tendrá una noche sin que lo interrumpas hará que quiera aprovecharlos? – El de ojos verdes miró unos segundos al rubio con algo de sorpresa para luego sonreírle y asentir

- Eres todo un celestino, serías un gran trovador – ambos brindaron y luego continuaron viendo… - No puede ser… mira eso! – Duke señaló hacia la puerta, cuando Joey se dio vuelta pudo ver a las dos personas que iban llegando…

- Debo ir a avisarle al amo Yami!

- Momentito! – Duke lo de tuvo de su camisa – Haremos esto… - le murmuró algunas cosas a Joey… - así que no dejes que lo vea y sácalo a bailar… yo iré a decírselo a Ryou y Malik, nos ayudarán… - el rubio sólo asintió sonriente y se dirigió con su amo

- Yami!... Yami vamos a bailar! – Joey se paró justo frente a su amo cuando este dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta y lo tomó de las manos para darle vuelta y quedara de espaldas a los recién llegados y comenzó a saltar como un niño pequeño – Bailemos si? si?

- Ah… yo no Joey… por que no le pides a alguien más?...

- Por que no! Bueno la verdad es por que no conozco a nadie

- Ryou, Malik, Marik, Bakur…

- No!...- Yami lo miró sorprendido – Ellos ya están bailando, vamos Yami sólo para entrar al grupo luego podrás salirte!

- De acuerdo… - el pelirrojo se levantó del lugar en que estaba acompañando a Joey

Duke terminó de murmurarle unas cosas a Ryou que luego en el intercambio de parejas se pasó a bailar con Malik quedando Bakura con otra persona, mientras le hablaba sobre el plan de Duke, detuvieron sus pasos…

- Ahora cuando Duke se lleve a Seto… - Ambos se escabulleron entre las personas Malik hacia donde estaba Marik y Ryou hacia donde estaban Seto y Yugi…

- Setito! – Duke se acercó a él y lo tomó de las manos – No quieres bailar?... – Mientras que el pequeño pelirrojo sólo los miraba con curiosidad…

- Con tigo? – El castaño mencionó sus palabras con sarcasmo mientras alzaba una ceja incrédulo…

- Noh! Como crees… pero… podrás bailar con… - Duke tomó la cabeza de Seto y la dirigió hacia donde Bakura estaba ya tratando de salirse de la pista en el siguiente intercambio… – Y recuerda… que no sólo tu está esperando esta oportunidad – mencionó señalando a un grupo de chicas que esperaban la oportunidad de poder bailar al menos una pieza con el de cabellos blancos cuando sintió como Seto lo llevó hasta el lugar que le era conveniente y empezaron con el baile

- Ahora… - Ryou se acercó a Yugi con su más dulce sonrisa – Hola! Acabas de venir?...

- Eh?... hola… - respondiendo el gesto – si… bueno… y también acabo de quedarme sólo…

- Pues… no tienes que quedarte solo cierto?... – Lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó entre las personas…

Poco a poco los cuatro involucrados comenzaron a llevar a sus parejas hacia los lugares justos para poder hacer el intercambio; mientras que Marik era distraído por Malik

- Vamos hermano… no quieres otro vasito? – Malik hizo que su hermano se sentara frente a la barra mientras que le hacía señas al grupo con el que Marik había estado antes de hacerlo bailar para que le acompañaran…

- Ya me tomé los 10 que me dejaron – el moreno más alto apoyó su mentón sobre su mano con aire de fastidio… - no que querías que bailáramos?

- Bueno… yo sé que tu no querías por eso te dejo sentarte, tu tranquilo yo me voy… - le guiñó un ojo a los demás y se dirigió a ver como iban los otros tres…

Malik miró de lejos a las parejas que danzaban alegremente, no eran como los bailes de la realeza… en ese momento se dio el esperado intercambio, reuniéndose Ryou con Joey y Duke quedó con otra persona a la que dejó sola para irse con los otros dos… seguido de Malik

- Perfecto! – Los cuatro chocaron sus palmas y de nuevo se perdieron entre las personas

- Yugi? – Yami se quedó mirando sorprendido a la persona con quien había quedado

- Joven Atem! No sabía que usted…

- Yugi… vine por que necesito hablar contigo… - el más alto tomó las manos del más chico y le dirigió una mirada suplicante… - Yugi entiende que yo… - ambos se sorprendieron al escuchar el grito proveniente de la pareja a unos metros de ellos

- Aggh! – Bakura se alejó de forma precipitada al ver el rostro de Kaiba tan cerca de sí pero antes de que se alejara el castaño lo retuvo cerca de él pasando su brazo alrededor de la cintura del de cabello largo

- Te dije que vendría de que te sorprendes?... – el castaño le sonrió

- Bueno no creí que… nos encontráramos justo… así…

Marik los miraba desde la barra, la actitud de su hermano se le había hecho sospechosa y no le costó mucho descubrir por qué… en un principio el verlos juntos le había hecho hervir la sangre pero luego al ver la sonrisa que Seto tenía mientras miraba a Bakura… estaba confundido? O lo poco que había tomado lo hacía ver cosas?... su sonrisa lucía sincera… y su mirada… en verdad el príncipe sentía algo por su líder?...

- _Talvez ambos… -_ murmuró al ver la sonrisa que puso por unos segundos Bakura, una que reflejaba felicidad como jamás le había visto pero de pronto pareció reaccionar para luego poner una expresión seria, ocultando lo que en verdad sentía… El moreno que lo conocía muy bien pudo notarlo en sus ojos café rojizo que no pudieron ocultar el dolor que sentía… brillaban reflejando su profunda tristeza, sabía lo que le diría, pero por su expresión, descubrió lo mucho que le dolía el decirlo…

- Kaiba… Escucha n…- justo antes que Bakura pudiera seguir Mai se paró entre ambos chicos colocando una bandeja con un par de bebidas mientras ponía una sonrisa nerviosa… - "Te mataré por esto Tristan" – el chico la había mandado a que ofreciera bebidas al príncipe aunque ella se negó, sin embargo su jefe le insistió ya que su servicio hacia él debía ser muy especial…

- Bienvenido príncipe Kaiba desea beber algo? – ambos se quedaron un momento mirando a Mai y luego a las bebidas

- No tomas? – el castaño miró al chico frente a él que no había tomado lo que les ofrecían

- Claro… pero el respeto ante todo y ante la realeza… que hay de ti?... solo bebes vino en copa?

- Claro que no… soy capaz de tomar todo lo que me plazca… y tu?... debes tener mucho cuidado para no embriagarte…

- No necesito tener cuidado nunca me embriago…

- Por que casi no debes tomar…

- Claro que si… y mucho más que tu! – a los cuatro chicos que los habían reunido y escuchaban la plática le resbaló una gota y Yami y Yugi se acercaron para escuchar mejor – caerías de borracho antes que a mi me afectara

- Aceptara tu reto… pero creo que no lo haré…

- Ja… es una pena, me encantaría verte ebrio…

- Ya quisieras seguir consciente cuando eso pase…

- En realidad ya quisieras que lo olvidara por estar pasado…

- Así que lo recordarías… Que pena, mi plan era violarte, aunque, creo que no es tan malo... ya que así recordarás lo mucho que lo disfrutaste – Yami abrió su boca entre sorprendido y divertido mientras que Yugi tapó su rostro con ambas manos sumamente sonrojado… y los cuatro chicos que escuchaban no soportaron las ganas de reírse recibiendo la mirada furiosa de Bakura

- Joven Kaiba no debería hablar de esa forma… - Yugi se acercó a él para poder hablarle dejando a Yami…

- Ustedes! – Bakura se alejó de Seto y se acercó para poder hablar con los cuatro chicos a los que les resbaló una enorme gota

- Idea de Duke! – Malik señaló al de cabello negro mientras retrocedía un par de pasos al igual que Ryou y Joey dejando sólo al trovador

- Baku no pierdas tiempo conmigo mira que no sabemos si Setito se irá pronto o que, así que mejor aprovéchalo mientras esté… - Señalando a Seto mientras que habla con Yugi y otras personas se acercan a hablar con él ya que reconocieron a su príncipe

- Tu… no… si… agh no te metas! Sé que hay que hacer y además…

- Además, aunque tengas prioridad para él, créeme que aquí lo tendrás que compartir – señalando a la muchedumbre que rodeaba al castaño

-…………… - Mirando a un grupo de chicas que veían interesadas al príncipe… - Y a mí que? – se dio media vuelta para irse a sentar a la barra…

- Que pasó te dejó abajo tu príncipe?...- Marik se sentó a su lado mirándolo de reojo con seriedad… Bakura solo volvió su rostro hacia el lado contrario sin mirar al moreno

- Cierra la boca… además también es tu príncipe, _idiota_…

- Mira, lo que dije en la tarde, olvídalo, de acuerdo?... puedes estar con él hablarle y todo lo que desees después de todo es decisión tuya y de nadie más …

- Ah y yo estaba esperando tu autorización? Eso crees? Lo que dijiste no tiene nada que ver con mi decisión…

- Está bien no me refiero a eso – Marik le sonrió divertido – me refiero… a que no es un error lo que sientes muy en el fondo y que talvez no sea necesario que hagas lo que pensabas… déjate llevar por lo que sientes es lo que siempre has hecho y… - recibió la mirada de su compañero que lo vio confundido esperando a que terminara, aunque el moreno le dio la espalda evitando que viera su rostro – muy rara vez has tomado dediciones erradas – se levantó y se fue aún siendo seguido por la mirada del peliblanco quien luego dirigió su mirada al frente y soltó un leve suspiro…

- Y esa cara larga?... estás en una fiesta, no dejes que Marik te desanime – Tristan se acercó a él y colocó un baso frente a Bakura, quien no le respondió, en realidad no era Marik quién le molestaba ahora…

- Que vayas de una maldita vez! – Joey estaba hablando con Malik desde atrás de una mesa mientras que el moreno miraba de lejos a Ryou que hablaba tranquilamente con Duke

- Dijiste que tendrías ocupado a mi competencia!

- Te dije que te apuraras, te he dado un buen tiempo y no has hecho na-da! Talvez mejor trato yo antes que tú – mencionó cruzándose de brazos para picar más a Malik

- Agh! Quítalo de ahí y yo veré lo que hago… - recibió unas palmadas en su cabeza

- hazme sentir orgulloso – dijo el rubio en son de burla recibiendo la mirada furiosa del moreno

- Yugi por favor… - Yami caminó tras el pequeño de ojos violetas mientras que el chico hacía lo posible por ignorarlo aunque cada vez que escuchaba la voz del más alto llamándolo suplicante sentía cómo la indiferencia que intentaba aparentar se desvanecía casi por completo – Yugi escúchame, déjame explicarte…

- De acuerdo! Y créame que lo dejaré por que es de la realeza y no está bien que le suplique a un… Plebeyo

- Yugi quiero hablarte como a un igual, jamás dejé que Pegasus te insultara de esa forma como para que tú mismo lo hagas ahora

- Joven Atemu, agradezco la forma en que me defendió; pero no es su obligación – Yugi dio un suspiro y se dio la vuelta para salir… siendo alcanzado afuera por Yami

- Pero eso no es todo lo que te iba a decir! Yugi quiero… explicarte bien que a ti jamás te usé para librarme de Pegasus… a ti no – se quedó un momento mirando perdido el rostro del pequeño iluminado por la luna la cuál le daba un brillo aún más inocente a sus ojos

- Y que hay del otro chico? Si fue capaz de…

- No, Yugi el otro chico jamás fue más que mi amigo y dije… dije que era mi pareja por que confiaba en él pero… jamás dije eso de ti! Tú estabas escuchando… - Yugi dirigió su mirada hacia el más alto…

- Lo sé pero…

- No dije nada de ti frente a Pegasus por que tu sí me gustas mucho… - ante esto el más pequeño se sorprendió mucho y luego bajó su vista sintiendo que Yami se acercó a él… - y quisiera…

- No… no debo… por mucho que quiera… sentirlo pero es imposible joven Atemu

- Tú y yo decidiremos eso… - Yami sonrió, le dio un beso en su mejilla y lo tomó la mano de Yugi para llevarlo dentro de la fiesta

Por fin la multitud se dispersó del castaño quien soltó un suspiro y rodeó sus ojos por el lugar… había perdido de vista al de cabello largo… pero ahora podía hablar con él con tranquilidad, tenía la impresión de que antes que la rubia llegara quería decirle algo, y necesitaba saber qué era… dirigió sus pasos hacia la barra donde divisó la figura de la única persona por la cuál estaba allí… se quedó un momento parado tras él… mirándolo, sabiendo que el de cabellos blancos no había sentido su presencia y sonrió…

Bakura que estaba apoyando sus brazos y su mentón sobre la barra sólo sintió que dos manos rodearon su rostro y cubrieron su vista… se enderezó sorprendido chocando con suavidad su cabeza contra alguien…

- Tu… querías decirme algo – al escuchar esas palabras ser susurradas en su oído sintió estremecerse y tomó las manos que cubrían sus ojos con las suyas quitándolas con facilidad… ya que el castaño permitió que las quitara y cuando se volvió Seto acercó aún más su rostro a él a punto de besarlo pero sólo preguntó – Qué era?...

- La verdad… - Seto se sentó junto a él y no le agradó la expresión que puso por lo que no le dejó continuar…

- Vaya así que eres un gran bebedor por algo cuesta que te embriagues…

- Si claaro… puedes relajarte tus seguidores ya no están tan pendientes de tí si quieres comenzar por fin a beber hasta vomitar, no te detengo

- Vaya por lo que veo si era verdad que querías verme ebrio

- Dudo mucho que seas capaz de eso pero… sería interesante y quizá divertido - se encogió de hombros…

- Bueno, si eso deseas… hay sólo una cosa que podría embriagarme en unos pocos segundos - Seto se acercó a él haciendo que Bakura terminara de recostarse en el respaldo de una silla que estaba al lado contrario de donde estaba Seto (en las que ellos estaban eran bancos sin respaldo, pero tras ellos hay una mesa con sillas que si tienen respaldos), la cual cedió unos centímetros antes que Seto la detuviera con sus manos acorralando a Bakura y en unos segundos pudo apoderarse de esos labios que desde hacía tiempo buscaba, esos que eran los únicos que podían saciar esa sed que desde que lo vio por primera vez comenzó a resistir

- ………………….- Marik que era el único de los chicos que había estado observando la escena mordió con fuerza un cubierto que tenía en sus manos y miró molesto la escena tratando de resistir las ganas que tenía de ir a separarlos, Malik y Ryou al ver de lejos el cambio de expresión del moreno volvieron sus miradas hacia donde veía el moreno quedándose muy sorprendidos

- Hay Dios… - Yugi se colocó sus manos sobre su rostro… a Yami le apareció una gotita al ver la escena… y le dio unas palmaditas a Yugi para tranquilizarlo

Ambos tenían sus labios unidos, Seto esperaba un solo instante y era sentir que era correspondido y poder saborear ese beso que desde hacía tanto anhelaba, Bakura aún seguía con sus ojos abiertos en sorpresa, pero al sentir la calidez de los labios y el aliento del ojiazul tan cerca de sí los cerró con suavidad y comenzó a responder al gesto, apoyando una de sus manos en el rostro del castaño, el cuál acortó la distancia que separaba sus cuerpos haciendo que Bakura se recostara aún más en el respaldo de la silla, cuando el castaño la soltó para apoyar una de sus manos en el hombro del de cabello largo descendiendo hasta su torso, la silla se deslizó haciendo que ambos cayeran tras la mesa, perdiéndose del alcance de casi todas las miradas… incluida de las de aquellos que los conocían…

- Yo… lo siento… - Seto se levantó apoyándose en su antebrazo levantándose sólo un poco mientras seguía sobre el de ojos café rojizo mirando detenidamente el rostro Bakura quien tenía aún sus ojos cerrados con fuerza por el golpe - estás bien? - apoyó su frente sobre la del chico bajo él esperando a que abriera sus ojos

- Estoy bien… sólo espero que no vayas a… - el castaño lo calló de nuevo con otro beso, había esperado tanto ese momento en el que podría por fin tratar de saciar su sed, esa que a pesar de haber bebido y saboreado de esos labios se hacía aún más fuerte cada vez que volvía para tratar de calmarla, jamás esperó tampoco que tuviera tal oportunidad, todos los que los habían vuelto sus miradas a ellos los habían perdido de vista y regresado a lo que estaban haciendo, estaban a solas en un salón lleno de personas

- Lo de violarte?... - el castaño le sonrió y le dio de nuevo un corto beso en los labios y luego siguió besándolo hasta descender a su cuello, saboreando cada centímetro en el recorrido, hasta detenerse cerca de su oído para murmurarle - Eso sólo podría hacerlo si fuera contra tu voluntad, pero no es así… verdad? - cerró sus ojos y se quedó en esa posición sintiendo el aroma que despedía su cabello, y pudo sentir que Bakura asentía… acercando sus rostros sintiendo la suavidad de su mejilla sobre la suya

- Marik estás bien? – su hermano se acercó y le dio unas palmaditas a su hermano para que reaccionara recibiendo sólo su mirada furiosa que regresó de nuevo al lugar

– "Ese maldito Kaiba si sólo está jugando lo mataré de la forma mas lenta y dolorosa que se me ocurra" – pensó apretando fuertemente sus puños sobre la mesa… y mirando con seriedad esperando que ambos salieran de detrás de la mesa

- Tranquilo Yugi… no es tan malo

- Pero es que… se supone que estoy aquí para evitar que se meta en problemas y ahora…

- No se ha metido en problemas, solo… se deja llevar por su corazón Yugi… no crees que eso lo hará feliz? – Yami le sonrió a Yugi… mientras que el más pequeño lo miró comprendiendo que trataba de convencerlo… pero en verdad hablaba en serio?

- Seto… Ya podrías quitarte? – Bakura se levantó un poco tratando de salir de debajo de Seto… quien lo detuvo…

- Aún no… quiero… sentirte… escucharte… verte… tocarte… – Bakura cerró sus ojos al sentir que el castaño metía su mano bajo su camisa y acariciaba su abdomen y luego hasta su espalda y sentía su aliento en su cuello murmurando – olerte… saborearte… - al decir esto último comenzó a besar el cuello del peliblanco para detenerse sólo unos segundos y murmurar cerca de su oído – amarte

- "No… no puede amarme, ni siquiera sabe quién soy en realidad… es un engaño y debo terminarlo" - Bakura cerró con más fuerza sus ojos dejando escapar un par de finas lágrimas - Por favor… detente… te lo pido… - El príncipe se detuvo al escuchar la voz suplicante y suave de Bakura, que hizo que su corazón sintiera una fuerte punzada, levantándose para poder ver su rostro…

- Qué sucede?... – Seto lo miró con seriedad al ver como el peliblanco dudaba, haciéndolo dudar a él aunque en una forma diferente – Por qué quieres que me detenga?… - Ambos se levantaron y al verlos todos aquellos que conocían a Bakura y pertenecían a la villa aplaudieron y gritaron algunas bromas mientras otros silbaban – No creo que les moleste a tus amigos – dijo de nuevo con una sonrisa acorralándolo en la mesa (N/A: XDDD es la desesperación es que ya lo tuve aguantando mucho)

- No, es que… - se quedó un momento en silencio ¿Cómo explicarle que no era quien él creía? O más bien se preguntaba si debía en realidad hacerlo… Pero tampoco podía decírselo frente a todos que lucían muy interesados… - sólo… No… - apartó uno de los brazos del castaño y caminó hacia la salida…

- Baku… - Ryou miró con mucha tristeza a su hermano si lo conocía tanto como creía, sabía perfectamente lo que pasaba y lo que sentía, con lo que se le hacía más que obvio lo difícil que era para su hermano decirle al príncipe de ojos azules lo que debía decirle

- Amo Seto… - Yugi miró pasar a su príncipe a su lado eh intentó hablar con él, pero el castaño ni siquiera le prestó atención y salió tras Bakura… aunque el más pequeño intentó alcanzarlo fue detenido por el pelirrojo más alto

- Yugi mejor no vayas tras él… - volvió su vista para toparse con los ojos serios de Yami…

- Es que… quisiera saber… si en verdad siente algo por ese chico… - Yami se sorprendió al escuchar eso…

- A que te refieres?

- Jamás he visto a mi amo enamorado, pero ha insistido mucho y podría ser solamente un capricho… - Yugi bajó su mirada al decir esas palabras en verdad no sabía cómo había soltado eso era algo que sólo él necesitaba saber…

- No te preocupes no comentaré nada… pero… eso… sería muy cruel… - Yami miró hacia la salida recordando lo que había hablado con Bakura justo esa mañana… era obvio casi para todos los que lo conocían que su sentimiento hacia Seto era muy fuerte…

- Claro que no… aunque comprendo que sienta atracción, es bastante apuesto… - Yugi miró a Yami un momento y se sonrojó al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho… - me refiero a que tiene buenos gustos pero… tampoco para mí y…

- No te preocupes Yugi… aunque… si no es ese para ti… quién sería?... - Yugi soltó un suspiro al escuchar la insistencia de Yami

- Bakura… - Seto se acercó al de cabello blanco y lo miró con seriedad recibiendo su mirada la cual aún tenía reflejada la tristeza aunque la oscuridad y el vago reflejo de la luna evitaban que se notara mucho… - Que te pasa necesito que me des una razón… por que yo sé lo que siento y te lo he dicho ya, pero que hay de ti?...

-…………… - Desvió su vista Cómo decirle?... de ninguna forma le negaría lo que sentía por él… no quería alejarse de él de esa forma, "Que idiota soy, no quiero decirle que no siento nada por él por que quiero guardar algo de esperanza…" el de ojos azules se exasperó de esperar una respuesta y decidió confirmar la pregunta que tenía atorada en su garganta, para así sacar lo que el de ojos café rojizo tenía en su corazón

- No sientes nada por mí verdad!

- Me gustas como no tienes idea! – cerró sus ojos con fuerza al decir estas palabras…- Te amo… pero...

**TBC…**

Dgl: Bien hasta aquí los dejo pa picarlos XDDD espero que les haya gustado ya que traté de hacerla suficientemente romántica y buena para ser su primer beso… yy… si quedó bien se lo agradezco a Di-chan, mi _imouto-chan _(hermana menor) ya que fue ella quien me inspiró en una escena cuando me contó algo que había visto XDDD… además la plática entre Sety y Baku no termina aún… pero ya me pasé como 6 páginas y me había propuesto actualizar antes de entrar a clases pero por gusto… ya que desde hace una semana iniciaron

Bakura: y luego se propuso a actualizar antes de ser un adulto hecho y derecho…

Dgl: No soy adulto T.T aunque llegé a los 18 Ra que vieja me siento, díganme que no… háganme feliz XDDD al igual que con sus reviews

Yami: já y ella se siente vieja y el ladroncito que ya tiene más de 5 mil años…

Bakura: haaay y tu no verdad? ¬¬ ya empiezas a quitarte años y dirás que sólo tienes 3 mil?

Seto: jajaja que fósiles XDDD

Dgl: Me burlara si no siguiera depre… Por queeee? Por queee? no pude ir al concierto! T0T

Bakura: mientras se recupera agradeceremos los reviews dejados por: **Tsubame, Katsuy Akano, Nami Shion, Mika Selket y Mika dark, Bakura de Maxwell y Kida Luna…**

Yami: seh nos alegra escuchar que les sigue gustando… eh y también a la autora n.nU es su consuelo para muchas cosas

**TSUBAME: **

Bakura: Excelente! Tengo una bazuca… - que… que la hice?... – mirando a su alrededor…

Yami: Dagel la metió bajo llave para que no mates a Seto, además ya es algo tarde no? Ya pasó una escena muy… tierna n.n

Bakura: no te vayas a burlar imouto-chan! Agh suficiente con tener que haberla hecho

Seto: já y eso que tú no eras quien me estaba acosando

Dgl: es que tu lo tenías que acosar Sety… además Bakura te iba a cortar y no lo dejaste es por que lo quieres mucho… - ojitos brillantes

Seto: ¬¬ que humillante… oye además deja de estarme diciendo que soy malo u.u soy un buen chico… muy, muy en el fondo

Dgl: ah muchas gracias por tus dos Reviews! Espero que te haya gustado el chap espero verte en el siguiente capítulo! n.n

Ryou: y muchas gracias por tu apoyo un gran beso para ti

Marik: y uno pa mi linda Youki-chan!

**KATSUY AKANO**

Dgl: me alegra que te gustaran las escenas de Yugi y Yami

Yugi: gracias por pedirlas chica, me sentía olvidado… n.nU

Dgl: si! Pero no mal entiendas no es falta de imaginación :S… es que XDDD estaba pensando en otras cosas y en otro fic por eso se me fue este… pero ahora si ya le entro con todo..

Yami: y esperamos que te hayan gustado también nuestra actuación en este chap… te mando un Beso

Dgl: hai como dijo Yami espero que te haya gustado… y seguir leyendo tus opiniones n.n Ja ne!

**NAMI SHION**

Dgl: ahh que bueno que te gustara tanto! Me emociona escuchar eso…

Bakura: le devolvió muchos ánimos XDDD…

Dgl: hai y me alegra que al menos alguito haga reir… y bueno, es que Kaiba no va a morir…

Seto: así que te aguantas niño con cara de niña me verás aquí hasta el final – sacandole la lengua

Bakura: Ra y este es mi dizque pareja? Que vergüenza…

Dgl: que bien que te guste la pareja Yami y Yugi y las escenitas qeu han hecho, aunque no son muchas por ahora Yugi seguirá haciéndose el difícil con Yami

Yami: yo sabía que soy el que jalo lectores… todos me admiran…

Dgl: bue y la verdad pronto tendrán que dar su opinión sobre si quieren un final trágico… pero por ahora pueden pensarlo bien n.nU

Bakura: Ra no sé que será peor morir o quedarme con el cabeza de pollo ¬¬

Seto: oye Ayumi no me grites! Me haces sentir mal – caida anime de parte de todos – bien… no es cierto, pero es que ¬¬ no quiero escuchar a Ishizu ni tratar bien a Noa – poniendo cara de niño regañado

Dgl: ñah Seto escuchará a Ishizu cuando sea demasiado tarde, y no se preocupen si Ayumi se quiere desquitar de Kaiba que lo haga, sólo que me lo deje vivo pa terminar el fic XDD

Seto: ¬¬ y así defiendes a tu estrella

Bakura: no, la defiende muy bien, solo que la estrella soy yo…

Dgl: y con respecto a los celos de Marik, bueno te explicaré que Marik no es hermano de sangre de Baku, sólo Ryou; y Malik es de Marik, pero Baku les dice hermanos por que les tiene afecto fraternal y además los ha cuidado como a sus hermanos, y si Marik siente amor pos aún lo estoy pensando, tiene buenas razones ya que es muy fácil tomarle amor, o algo parecido, a la persona que te ha cuidado casi toda tu vida y que no es tu papá ni tu hermano y que además está tan buenote como Bakura – mirando a Bakura con ojitos en forma de corazón

Bakura: – sonrojado y con una enorme gota – y en conclusión le gusto o no?

Dgl: no sé n.n… XDDD a ver que opinan Nami, Ayumi y Shevi... en cuanto a que Duke y Mai seguirán siendo crueles y Pegasus entrometido si que lo serán y... lo de la boda que responda Yami

Yami: estoy de acuerdo OO menos en la parte que llega Pegasus y nos morimos todos

Dgl: pero si me encantó esa parte XDDD…

Bakura: oye! Pero no me estoy poniendo celoso del baka de Kaiba para mi mejor si te lo llevas… es más… te daré todos sus millones si te lo llevas

Dgl: verdad que hacen una pareja muy Kawaii Shevi – ojitos brillantes – yo también te mando un beso… y un abrazo a Nami-chan y a Ayumi

Bakura: un beso a ustedes chicas… ¬¬ Chicas eh! Excluyo a Shevi a ese que lo bese Kaiba

Dgl: gracias por leer espero verlos en el siguiente chap nn

**MIKA SELKET Y MIKA DARK**

Dgl: Hola Mika-chan… y Mika Dark! Me alegra encontrarlas por aquí! Que emoción!

Bakura: Ra… pero noooo lemon no! Eso si que no me niego absoluta y totalmente

Seto: ni aunque me amenacen con mandar un avión terrorista a mi amada Kaiba Corp!

Dgl: no lo sé… ya se verá… - caída anime de Bakura y Seto – ahh y que bien que estabas escuchando Linkin Park

Bakura: a todo volumen!…

Dgl: Hai y no te preocupes XDD se que lo hacen entre ambas! Ya me muero por leer el chap en que salgo con mi Baku! – lo abraza – bue muchas gracias por leer nos vemos pronto! Ja ne!

**BAKURA DE MAXWELL**

Dgl: AHH! Que orgullo que les guste – ojitos brillantes – uno de mis autores favoritos deja review en mi historia que emoción…

Yami:-con muchas vendas y moretones - RA! T.T te juro que no le quise quitar estelaridad a tu Bakura lo juro! Dagel me obligó…

Dgl: no es cierto… tu querías – haciéndose la desentendida…- saben que mi pareja principal por la que escribo es por Seto y Baku…

Yami: OO – mirando la forma en que BDM lo mira – NOO! Juro que serviré a Bakura todo el tiempo estaré a sus pies… a los de los dos… pero no me mates! – abrazándose al pié de BDM

Bakura: Excelente tienen muy buenos gustos, eso que soy el mejor no se quita… y tengo los mejores fans

Seto: mejor ni se lo digan a veces creo que su ego ha crecido más que el mío y eso ya es demasiado…

Dgl: Bueno y con sus ideas jiji ya verán en el siguiente chap, bue la verdad pos si es una gran tentación tenerlo atado o¬o creo que me pondré de mala yo y haré esa escena… jeje bueno ya en serio XDD pos si de veras quieren que pase puedo ponerlo… todo por mantener felices a mis lectores n.n

Seto: QUE! Casarme con él! Noo tengo una mejor idea… al que pida que no, lo mando a una cita con Bakura todo pagado…

Dgl: Hey eso no es justo vil chantaje! Seto malo!... ¬¬ ya se! La cita será en agradecimiento por las ideas!

Seto: Que? No!

Dgl: si! así que te aguantas!... y tu vas con ellos… Bue muchas gracias por el Review! Espero verlos de nuevo n.n

Bakura: Un beso a ambos…

**KIDA LUNA:**

Dgl: Ah! Que bien encontrarlos por aquí!

Pegasus: si, si, si más ideas

Seto: no te preocupes en darle ideas a ese baka lunita es como tirar monedas a una fuente que no concede deseos…

Bakura: Que patético el perro arrastrado está tratando de insultarme – mirada despectiva a Rex

Dgl: Opino lo mismo que luna están bien buenotes – mirando a Camus y Milo con forma de corazón – pero yo me quedo con Milo…

Yugi: en realidad Luna-chan Yami tendrá que convencerme a mí jeje… - sonriendo algo sonrojado

Yami: no es justo! Mi hikari se quiere dar a desear, nunca lo hace!

Dgl: hai! Yugi casi nunca hace eso pero ahora se hará el difícil con Yami XDD hasta que le demuestre lo mucho que lo quiere…

Marik: hey como que yo pertenezco a Plantados gang! Claro que no! ese es Yami que no lo acepta Yugi

Dgl: pero a ti no te acepta Bakura… - Gotita para Marik… - Ah! Si! Que Ryou también Juegue otra partida de Pókar de prendas! OuO quién más a ver… ya sé! – Seto y Bakura miran emocionados creyendo que son ellos – Shun e Hyoga! – caída animé de Seto y Bakura

Yami: JAJAJAJ bien dice Rex que son plantados jajaja

Hoyga: perdedores ¬¬

Shun: lo lamento chicos están fuera… n.n

Camus: no les hables a esos son raros y peligrosos…u.u - comenzando el juego de cartas…

Dgl: muchas gracias por su Review! Espero que les siga gustando el fic! Ja ne!


End file.
